


L U S T

by Davaji



Series: Clinomania [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Kinks, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davaji/pseuds/Davaji
Summary: [various x lazy/male reader]Sexy, steamy, intimate scenes with your favourite haikyuu boys!-Smut book for "clinomania"Enjoy!chapter 1-5 are written by starryseasalt on quotev ( dad_sneeze on ao3 )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Series: Clinomania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627450
Comments: 29
Kudos: 958
Collections: my collection of sin





	1. requests?

hey there.

so, what character would you like first? any character at all!

from the moon to a trash can to a smirking cat, anyone is available!

okay, so here's the deal with requests, i will say when they're open or not.

if they're closed, i'll tell you guys in the smut chapter because too much requests put a whole lot of pressure on me.

if you do send me a request, just be patient please.

feel free to add in a small plot, character setting, kinks, etc. feel free to maker m. reader a seme or uke. whichever works for you.

eg; [yandere, neko, etc] where [character] works at a coffee shop, etc.

enjoy!


	2. kageyama

Kageyama had always been aware of you getting into trouble, but this was definitely crossing the line. You were in need of some... punishment.

Getting into fights was one thing, but shoplifting and assaulting a police officer? You just keep getting yourself into more and more trouble every single day. There you were, sitting in an office with a bunch of police officers.

"What would a cute little boy like you be doing shoplifting? Your mummy didn't buy the candy you wanted so you decide to steal?" an officer teased.

"Go shove it in your ass," you growled, narrowing your eyes at him. You ended up getting a slap from the man.

"Hey, take it easy. He's just a kid!" another cop intervened. The angry cop let out a huff and left the room. The other one tapped your shoulder.

"You alright? Sorry about him. He's been very on edge lately."

You nodded and turned away from him.

After a while, the cops left, leaving you alone. After an hour, a cop entered the room.

"Oi, your brother's here to pick you up," he said, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you to the reception where Kageyama was waiting, a scowl on his face. "You take care of him," the officer growled, pushing you towards him.

Kageyama grabbed you by the wrist.

"We'll deal with this at my place," he whispered lowly. He dragged you all the way back, ignoring the concerned faces of all the pedestrians he had passed. Once the two of you arrived, you were immediately dragged into the bedroom where Kageyama had locked the door.

"What were you thinking? Shoplifting? Are you fuckin' crazy?!" Kageyama shouted, grabbing you by the collar. You let out a groan and pushed him away.

"Relax! It's not like I killed someone!" you exclaimed, glaring at him. You and Kageyama continued to scream at each other before things got physical. You began throwing punches, but Kageyama managed to restrain you by pinning you to the bed.

You could tell Kageyama was upset, but he seemed awfully quiet. As you were about to speak, Kageyama pressed his lips against yours roughly and forced his tongue into your mouth. It surprised you. Usually, Kageyama would kick you out of his house, but this was completely different.

His hand slipped under your shirt, lifting it up, his finger pinching your nipple. You pulled away from the kiss to let out a surprised moan. Kageyama began his rough movements. He released you and quickly pulled your shirt off to attack your chest with kisses and bites. You winced at the feeling of teeth at your erect nipples and ran your hands through Kageyama's hair.

"You've been bad..." Kageyama whispered over your moans, continuing to ravish you with love bites. His kisses moved lower towards your stomach and down to your drawstring. He hoisted your legs up onto his shoulder and removed your shorts and underwear, your dick hard and the tip dripping with pre-cum.

"T-Tobio—"

You were cut off when you felt Kageyama roughly gripped the flesh, striking pain throughout your body.

"T-That hurts!" you exclaimed. Kageyama smirked.

"Bad boys deserve to be punished," he growled. He loosened his grip and began stroking your member, moving his hand up and down in a slow, repeated rhythm. As a natural reaction, your legs automatically closed. Kageyama glared and quickly opened them again. "No," he said.

"Doesn't it feel good, [F/N]?"

You ignored Kageyama's question, too indulged in the pleasure you felt from your lower half, the waves travelling throughout your entire body sending you shivers. The pain struck you once again only this time, it was stronger. You arched your back and let out a yelp.

"Ah!"

"Answer me!" he exclaimed. You clenched the bed sheets and nodded.

"Y-Yes! It... feels... good!" you moaned, feeling pressure build inside you. Kageyama smirked and released you, sitting on his knees to remove his shirt. You stayed on the bed, watching in anticipation. Once he removed the shirt, he went back to work.

The feeling of pain and pleasure switched constantly and though it only lasted for a few minutes, it felt like hours. Suddenly, the feeling of pressure exploded and washed over you, giving you that sense of relief. Your chest not only littered with bites, but with your own white body fluids.

"Tobio... chan..." you called softly, reaching out a hand to touch him. Kageyama grabbed ahold of your wrist and pinned it above your head, a smirk on his face.

"Don't relax just yet... the fun's only just beginning."

Kageyama swiped his hand over your chest, covering his fingers in your cum before moving his hand down towards your ass. You let out a hiss as a small burning pain immediately tore through you as Kageyama's finger entered you. He didn't even bother going slow and began thrusting his finger in and out, stretching your hole.

"S-Slow down, please! I'm... I'm not used to—"

You were cut off once again when you felt Kageyama add another finger into your ass, spreading his fingers and stretching you even more. He wasn't that concerned about you since this was punishment. What fun is sex if there's no pain?

"This is punishment, remember? There's no need for me to be gentle," Kageyama said.

"B-But that's..." you stuttered. Kageyama glared at you.

"You don't get to make any objections."

He then pulled out his fingers and left the bed to take off his shorts and underwear, releasing his cock from the restraint.

Kageyama began rubbing his own cock, letting out small, gasping moans. You sat up, watching him, your own member beginning to rise again. You felt heat take over your body, especially in your lower regions. You wanted it... so badly.

"Tobio-chan... l-let me help..." you said. Kageyama walked towards you and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees. You inched closer towards him, your face right up against his dick. You knew exactly what he wanted to do. You gently grabbed Kageyama's member and began moving your hand slowly along his shaft. You leaned in and began licking the tip that leaked with pre-cum.

"Do it faster. Use your tongue more," Kageyama growled, his hands gripping your head and pulling it towards him, forcing you to take his entire length. You gagged, your throat burned and the flesh narrowed your breathing, but you complied, running your tongue along Kageyama's length every time you moved your head. You wanted this to be done and over with. If you kept this up any longer, you would suffocate.

A grunt emitted from Kageyama, his movements stopped and he leaned his head back. His cum then flooded your mouth. Kageyama didn't look like he was about to pull out until he had finished, so doing the reasonable thing, you swallowed, a few drops escaping your lips. The taller boy sighed and released your head, allowing you to back away.

You let out a gasp of air, coughing a few times to comfort your throat. You felt weird, like you had just drank slimy yoghurt. It felt horrible. Kageyama gently lifted your head and planted a kiss on your lips, his other hand rubbing your throat. He pulled away and smiled softly at you before pushing you back, causing you to lie onto the bed, facing the ceiling.

Kageyama inched forward, positioning himself at your entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking at you. You nodded and braced yourself. Your ass was pushed open forcefully, a soft scream escaping your lips. Kageyama hissed.

"Relax! It'll only hurt more if you don't..."

You did your best to loosen up and soon enough, Kageyama's cock was fully buried inside you.

You tried keeping your breathing steady, but you ended up panting and gasping uncontrollably. Kageyama lifted your legs and planted small kisses along your skin. He placed your calves on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss you once again. He was surprised at how flexible you were, but decided not to question it. "God, you're beautiful..." Kageyama whispered, spreading his kisses along your shoulder and collar bone.

He slowly began thrusting his hips, the sudden movement causing you to cry.

"Ah!"

Tears began forming in your eyes and began falling down. Kageyama kissed them away, his hand running through your hair to try and comfort you.

"[F/N]... it'll feel good soon, I promise..." Kageyama whispered huskily.

He was right. Later on, after a few more thrusts, the pain almost completely went away, now replaced with constant and intense pleasure which travelled through your body. Your legs were now wrapped around Kageyama's waist in a desperate attempt to make him go faster.

"M-More! Please!" you exclaimed. Kageyama smirked and slipped his hands underneath your back, lifting you up and placing you on his lap.

The weight of your body made you sink, Kageyama's cock thrusting its way deeper inside you. You arched your back, feeling his member hit your prostate over and over. The other male smirked and began using his hand to stroke your dick, stimulating you more. The feeling of being attacked from the front and back made you cry and cling onto Kageyama, your nails scratching his back which would definitely leave marks.

Kageyama leaned forward, biting and sucking on your neck. "D-Don't leave... m-marks in such... obvious p-places..." you panted between moans. Kageyama ignored you and continued fucking you. You felt that pressure build up inside you once again. You were close...

"I-I'm gonna cum!" you moaned, bouncing up and down on Kageyama's cock.

"Me too..." Kageyama added, his pants and moans growing louder and his thrusts becoming more erratic. You let out a scream as you felt the pressure explode, strings of cum painting yours and Kageyama's chest. Kageyama continued moving until he had reached his limit.

You felt his hot cum fill you up. Once he was done, he released you and you fell back onto the bed, panting and twitching from the strong sensation. Kageyama fell on top of you, also panting. He smiled at you and kissed you once again. You closed your eyes and gladly kissed back.

Sometimes you didn't mind punishment. It did have its perks.


	3. kuroo

You and Kenma have always been tight, but Kuroo was annoyed at how much time you two spend together.

This time, Kuroo wanted to be the one spending quality time with you. Alone.

You were hanging out with Kenma only this time, Kuroo came along too. You wanted to cancel your plans and say that you had something going on, but you couldn't do that to Kenma. You didn't have a problem with Kuroo. The two of you were friends but lately Kuroo has made you feel... submissive.

When Kuroo arrived, he winked at you, a sly smirk on his face. You knew it meant something, even though he always had that smirk plastered on his face. You knew it meant trouble. The three of you planned to go see a movie together. When taking a seat, you wanted to sit next to Kenma, but Kuroo sat between you and him, separating you. It made you feel even more uncomfortable.

An hour or so into the movie, you excused yourself to go use the bathroom. Kuroo followed, leaving Kenma all alone. When the two of you arrived into the bathroom, he pushed you into one of the stalls and locked the door. He smirked at you, pinning you to the wall.

"W-What are you—"

Kuroo cut you off with a strong kiss.

"Did you really think you could avoid me? You know what happens when you do that, [F/N]~" Kuroo teased, his kisses trailing down towards your neck. You didn't resist. He was just so fucking sexy. You let out an accidental moan. Kuroo pulled away and looked up at you. "If you forgot, we're in public. So unless you want a third wheel in here, I'd suggest you keep quiet," Kuroo muttered.

You bit your lip and nodded, throwing your head back to allow Kuroo to continue. The obsidian haired male leaned in, continuing to suck and bite at your neck. He then began to lift your shirt, exposing your erect nipples. "Even though you're flat, your nipples are still available to play with~" Kuroo taunted, smirking at you before leaning in to play with your chest.

Only small pants and strained moans left your lips in an attempt to keep quiet. Sex in a public bathroom did seem quite cheap, but you didn't care. You were too far into this that all you could do was focus on the heat of the moment.

"H-Hey, c'mon... I can't wait any longer..." you moaned softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. Kuroo smirked.

"Good things come to those who wait... but I'll let this one slide. Turn around, drop your pants," Kuroo said. You smiled softly and gladly complied, turning around to face the wall.

You hurriedly unzipped your fly and pulled your pants down. You placed your hands flat against the wall and braced yourself. You didn't care about the pain, you just wanted Kuroo. You wanted him inside you. Kuroo's smirk turned into a grin. He undid his pants and positioned his leaking dick at the entrance of your ass.

"Ready?" he asked. You nodded. Kuroo immediately pushed forward, the head of his cock forcefully pried open your ass, causing you to yelp. Just as you did, you heard the door creak open.

Someone was here.

You quickly covered your mouth with your hand and bit your lip, doing your best to keep silent. It helped, but caused a load of pain in your lip. You had bit so hard that your teeth pierced the skin and was now bleeding.

The dry pain in your ass slowly faded away and now turned into plain bliss. You let the wave of pleasure wash over you. You wanted to moan so desperately that once the other person had left, you let out all those noises that you held back. Kuroo chuckled and continued thrusting.

"Couldn't hold back, eh?" Kuroo said.

"N-No... not i-if it's you that's... doing me..." you panted, smirking to yourself.

"Well then, I guess you'll be hanging around me more often?" Kuroo questioned rhetorically.

The panting and groaning continued for a while now. You had almost forgotten about Kenma until you heard a faint bang coming from the floor above.

"H-Hey, finish up... K-Kenma's... b-by himself..." you said in between moans. Kuroo let out a laugh.

"Even in this kind of heat... you worry about Kenma?"

"W-Why wouldn't I? He's way... more fun than you..." you digressed. Kuroo's smile faded and was now replaced with a frown.

"[F/N], I'm heartbroken. If that's what you think then maybe I should just stop right here..." Kuroo pondered. His words struck you with panic.

"N-No! Please, don't... k-keep going..." you pleaded.

Kuroo grinned once again and nodded before his movements grew more firm and rough. You let out cries of pleasure and felt your limit reaching. Using one hand, you reached for your dick and began stroking. "K-Kuroo!" you gasped, feeling something snap within you.

Hot, white liquid shot out from the tip of your dick, staining the wall in front of you. Kuroo suddenly pulled out and also came, painting the wall white. The two of you stayed there for a few moments, panting.

"C'mon, get dressed and let's go. I don't wanna miss the rest of the movie," Kuroo said, zipping his pants up. You nodded and pulled up your pants before leaving the stall along with him and returning to the cinema.

Once the two of you returned, Kenma immediately held onto you.

"What took you guys so long? This lady tried sitting next to me..." Kenma said. You smiled softly and wrapped your arm around him.

"Sorry, Kenma-san..." you apologised. Kuroo smirked and gladly switched seats with Kenma.

He had his time with you and he sure as hell enjoyed it as he knew you did as well.


	4. oikawa

Watching volleyball players practise was a thing you did for the sake of friendship. And because Oikawa wouldn't stop nagging at you to come and watch him play. Here you were, sitting on a bench in between Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Their body warmth felt nice, even though they smelled like sweat. Hanamaki or as you like to call, shallot head, looked over at you and nudged you. 

"[F/N], did he force you again?" 

You nodded and let out a sigh, leaning forward.

Matsukawa sighed and rubbed your back and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing you a few yen. 

"Go buy yourself a drink. You've been here for ages," he said. You smiled up at him and nodded before standing up and waltzing out the gym, out to look for a vending machine. When you finally came across one, you inserted the coins and pressed the button for flavoured juice.

Once the drink dropped, you reached into the port and pulled out your drink, ripping out the straw and poking it into the carton before sipping on it. You leaned against the wall and began cheerily humming to yourself. It felt nice to be on your own for a while, away from all the noise and chatter and just be out in the open where all you heard was silence with the occasional bird chirping and leaves rustling.

You were so immersed with your juice that you had totally forgotten about Oikawa. You stood up straight and began wandering around the school instead of returning to the gym. You could just imagine how mad Oikawa would be if he had noticed that you went missing under Mattsun and Makki's watch, but you didn't. While walking around, you stopped in your tracks when you heard a distant barking.

The sound catching your attention, you turned around and followed the noise, interested as to where it was coming from. It came from a dog, obviously, but you wanted to find out where it was and play with it. You loved cats and dogs; cute, furry little animals that stole your heart. The barking got closer and closer and soon enough, when you found the source of the noise, it came from a tiny little puppy.

You nearly choked on your juice. The tiny little thing was so adorable. You quickly finished your drink and tossed the carton into a nearby trash can before sitting down to play with the pup. It immediately ran towards you and began jumping around, barking happily and licking you. 

"You're so cute!" you exclaimed, spoiling the dog.

It was about time that Oikawa had gone out looking for you. He was beyond upset about you running away to play with some bitch. When he found you, he walked up to you without saying a word and dragged you off to a storage room that was nearly completely empty, aside from the few cardboard boxes. "H-Hey, you can't just drag me off like that!" you exclaimed.

Oikawa pushed you against the wall, a smirk on his face that would make every girl faint. You stood there, not knowing what else to say. What were you to do in a situation like this? You did have the strength to push him away, those arm wrestle battles weren't for nothing, but you decided against it, even though you really wanted to.

"Daddy's not happy, [F/N]-chan... where were you during practise?" Oikawa asked. 

"Mattsun gave me some money to buy a drink and then I heard the puppy..." you replied, avoiding eye contact. Oikawa lifted your chin up and pressed his forehead against yours. 

"You've been a bad boy... running away like that. Daddy's gonna have to punish you~" he cooed, smirking at you. You said nothing, only thinking to yourself, why?

Oikawa backed away and began rummaging around the boxes, looking for something suitable for punishment. It seemed strange, the way he raised his brows. He definitely found something useful. Oikawa reached in and pulled out some skipping rope.

"W-What are you..." you trailed off. Oikawa smiled innocently at you before motioning his hand, tugging at his clothes. 

"Strip," he said. You widened your eyes and fiddled with the hem of your shirt before slowly removing it. "Faster," Oikawa demanded firmly, making a loud snapping noise with the rope in his hands. You obeyed and removed your clothes faster until you were only in your underwear.

"Count to 10." 

You could only imagine what was gonna happen next. Crack! went the rope, hitting your back and clothed ass and causing you to yelp.

"O-One..."

Another crack. 

"Two..."

"T-Three..."

When you finally reached ten, your back was covered in red marks, but you didn't mind. Neither did Oikawa. He smirked and threw away the whip before pulling off his clothes. Oikawa slowly slid a finger into your ass and began thrusting.

You fell onto your hand and knees, sweating and panting. Oikawa smirked and entered another finger into your ass. 

"I thought I had loosened you up already those other times..." he muttered to himself. Oikawa shrugged and continued roughly moving his hand, thrusting his finger in and out. You let out a long moan, feeling your cock twitch as a clear string of pre-cum dripped from the tip of your dick.

Oikawa leaned forward to whisper in your ear. "C'mon, [F/N]-chan~ If you want me, you're gonna have to beg for it. Now, what do you say?" His dick rubbed against your ass. You trembled on your hands and knees before speaking up in broken hiccup sentences. 

"P-Please... d-daddy..." You turned your head to face Oikawa out of the corner of your eye. "I-I w-want... y-your... co-ock..." you begged. The brown-haired male smirked.

"Good boy~" he cooed before slowly but smoothly slipped his whole length into your ass. You let out another moan, tears forming in your eyes. You were already so sensitive and this familiar sensation of pleasure made you reach your limit for the third time. "Oh. You came already," Oikawa said.

"D-Don't move... I-I can't—" You didn't even get to finish your sentence and Oikawa began moving in a fast and steady pace. Cries left your lips when you felt Oikawa's hand on your swollen, red cock. The painful, stinging sensation on your sensitive cock was so strong that when he began stroking it, you came. Again. Just how sensitive were you?

Oikawa let out an evil laugh and continued thrusting, not stopping until you were at a loss for words. Drool escaped your lips and tears flowed down your cheeks. All you could do was cry and hope that Oikawa was near his limit which wasn't likely. 

"You feel so good!" Oikawa exclaimed. He looked down at your back, seeing the red marks along your back muscles. They looked so... delicious.

He lowered his head and began licking your spine and shoulder blades. It felt strange, the wet sensation on your back. It didn't feel like much, but it aroused Oikawa. You were absolutely beautiful. It was like you had wings, as if you were a fucking angel. Without the halo of course. And the innocence.

"Aah..." Oikawa moaned, leaning up to throw his head back in bliss. You felt amazing. Every goddam time, you never failed to disappoint. "I'm close..." Oikawa muttered. His thrusts became faster and so did the movement of his hand. You had once again felt the need to cum. Your hopes were answered.

Oikawa let out a grunt and stopped his movements abruptly, his cum seeping deep into your ass. You had stained the floor once again. Oikawa let out a sigh of satisfaction. "This was fun, [F/N]-chan~ See you back at home~!" Oikawa cooed before putting on his clothes and leaving, not giving two shits about you.

He knew that you'd somehow clean yourself up. You always did and you always will. For now, you lied on the floor, panting and twitching heavily, feeling Oikawa's seed leak out from inside you. After a few more minutes, you had finally calmed down.

You sat up and sighed before standing up and finding something to clean yourself up with. 

"I hope I don't smell bad..." you said to yourself. You weren't mad, just slightly annoyed that this time he didn't use a condom.

Once you got home, you lost it and got shitty at Oikawa. Why couldn't he just use a goddam condom or at least help pick up your clothes? His personality was crappy and his cooking sure as hell wasn't any better.


	5. kenma

You lied in bed with a mountain of blankets covering you. Today was unusually cold and your heater seemed to have broken sometime during the day. That left you feeling annoyed and more tired than usual.

The thought of falling asleep underneath warm, soft blankets seemed wonderful, but Kenma was supposed to be visiting today and falling asleep on him would be rude and you didn't want to be that way to anyone, especially not Kenma.

Just as you were on the brink of falling asleep, you heard the three soft raps on the door. You struggled getting out of bed, but somehow managed to make it to the door.

Kenma stood there, looking as amazing as ever. The shorter boy smiled at you softly and held up a bag of snacks. 

"Sorry I'm a little late... hopefully this will make up for it?" Kenma asked shyly, looking up at you. You smiled back and nodded, taking his hand and pulling him to your room.

Your parents had gone out on a trip to...somewhere. While they were explaining you had fallen asleep and only knew that they were leaving for a few days which left you at home all alone, allowed to do whatever you wished. In this instance, you had invited Kenma to stay for a few nights just to hang out and watch a few movies but Kenma had other plans. He was going to watch you instead...

Kenma took a seat on the bed and watched intently as you began scanning through a list of movies. Though it was cold, you were still keen on wearing shorts and a crop top as your pyjamas, courtesy of your sister who loved wearing them to bed. The way the shorts hugged your thighs and made your curves look more noticeable and...delicious.

"So, these are the movies I have now. I was gonna download some more before you got here, but I got pretty lazy and ended up forgetting. Sorry," you said sheepishly, handing him the remote. 

"Kenma-san, choose a movie! I'm fine with whatever. I've seen all of 'em anyways." 

Kenma nodded and began flicking through movies before stopping at 50 Shades of Grey. You let out a whistle. "Hot," you said, smirking at Kenma.

Kenma let out a small chuckle and hit play before reaching for the snacks that you had already began to consume. You had never finished the movie [this is me], nor made it to the sex scenes because the beginning was boring and you found the actors to be too awkward and annoying, but since Kenma wanted to watch it, you didn't get to say no.

While you were eating the snacks, Kenma would often glance at you, scanning your body up and down. He subconsciously licked his lips and smirked while looking at you. Oh, the things he was going to do to you... He looked around the room for anything to tie you up with and saw a pair of handcuffs. Why you had them, he didn't know, but it would turn out useful either way.

—

By the end of the movie, you had finished nearly all the snacks and now had your head in Kenma's lap, feeling his slender fingers run through your hair. It felt nice. Kenma looked down at you and smiled innocently. Since he wasn't one to use brute forced to get what he wanted, he would have to manipulate you and have you completely wrapped around his finger. As if you weren't already.

"H-Hey... I wanna... sit in your lap..." Kenma said softly. You looked up at him with wide eyes and sat up. The pocky in your mouth slowly rose and so did the blush on your cheeks. 

"Sure. Come here," you replied quickly, smiling at him. Kenma swung a leg over and sat in your lap, slowly wrapping his legs around your waist.

"You're kinda energetic today... maybe because it's cold?" you asked, wrapping your arms around his waist. Kenma nodded slightly and rested his head against your chest. "Ah, right. My heater's broken so I guess staying underneath the same blanket might help?" you suggested. What a poor way on treating your guest. You didn't even have a working heater! 

"Or staying like this.." Kenma muttered.

"Kenma..." you called softly in surprise when he leaned up and planted a soft kiss on your cheek. "What's gotten into you? It's usually me making the first moves—" you were cut off when Kenma gently pushed you down onto the bed and began placing his kisses onto your neck, straddling you.

"[F/N], I wanna top..." Kenma said, slowly lifting up your shirt. You said nothing and just nodded. Kenma leaned in and began kissing your chest, using his other hand to play with your nipple. You arched your back and let out a soft moan. This was a certain change of pace. It excited you even more to know that Kenma was now in control.

"Take off your shorts and underwear," Kenma demanded as he stripped himself of his hoodie and sweatpants. You quickly obeyed and pulled off your shorts and exposing yourself bare to the pudding head. 

"You're beautiful..." Kenma whispered, his hands trailing down lower towards your hip bone. You felt a tingly sensation from your pelvic area which quickly spread throughout your whole body, causing you to shiver with pleasure.

"Q-Quickly... fuck me already.." you moaned, spreading your legs and lifting up your hips. Kenma pushed you down and smirked before leaning down and gently planting a kiss on the swollen red head of your cock. You moaned louder, gripping the bed sheets as you felt warmth develop over the head of your dick.

"K-K-Kenma!" you cried, desperately wanting to cum. Kenma wouldn't have you until you were really begging for it. Kenma continued to move his head up and down along your dick, his tongue sliding along your shaft and his teeth gently scraping the flesh. You arched your back again and lifted up your hips, feeling the pleasure wave of an orgasm spread throughout your entire body.

You lied back onto the mattress, panting heavily. Kenma wiped his lips and let out a sigh after cleaning up the mess you had made in his mouth. You closed your eyes and relaxed, completely forgetting that Kenma wasn't finished with you yet. You let out a yelp when you felt cold, wet fingers at your ass. Out of reflex, you closed your legs and in the act almost kicking Kenma.

"Hold still and relax, otherwise it'll hurt," Kenma said softly, opening your legs once again. You did as you were told and waited for the stinging feeling with didn't at all occur. Confused, you looked down at Kenma who sat there, looking uncomfortable. "This position is really bad. Turn around and lift up your butt," Kenma said. You lifted yourself up and pressed your cheek against the mattress, your ass in the air and pointing towards Kenma. "Better," he said softly.

You closed your eyes tightly and held onto a pillow tightly, the tight and slight burning sensation you felt in your ass was sudden, but you were ready. 

"A-Ah..." you panted, feeling Kenma's slender fingers continuously thrusting in and out of your ass. He was relentless and didn't care about the pain and discomfort it had caused you, but you didn't mind. The libido took over and all you cared about now was sex.

You whimpered and moaned as Kenma began thrusting quicker, adding two more fingers to stretch you out more. Tears formed in your eyes and you started to thrust your hips back towards Kenma, wanting to cum again. It felt like your dick was about to explode and you screamed when Kenma gripped it and began rubbing furiously, holding his thumb over the slit of your cock to prevent you from having another orgasm.

"Kenma! Please fuck me already!" you cried loudly. Kenma ignored you and continued to thrust, eventually finding your prostate which he then proceeded to stimulate mercilessly. You stuffed your face into the pillow and cried. Kenma smiled and removed his fingers and released your cock. Your lower body collapsed onto the bed and twitched nonstop.

"Kenma..." you moaned breathlessly. 

"[F/N], I'm not done yet. You still want me, don't you?" Kenma asked threateningly. His voice was sweet as usual, but he seemed off. He seemed so dangerous and lustful. It aroused you even more to see him with dishevelled hair and a strong firm look on his face. 

"O-Of course... I do..." you replied softly.

He sat on his knees and positioned himself. You were back to the missionary position, your legs open and arms sprawled out. Kenma grabbed your legs and placed them over his shoulder before slowly entering you. "Hah..." you groaned, feeling a low fire burn in the pit of your stomach. It was so fucking hot that there was no need for a heater anymore. Kenma moaned softly and didn't stop until he was fully inside of you.

He then began to thrust slowly. You let out a long moan and twisted your body to the side slightly, your hands balled into fists and gripping the bed sheets tightly. "Go... go faster..." you said, panting softly as you felt your hard dick ready to release again. Kenma turned his head, placing gentle kisses on your thin, almost feminine legs.

You bit your lip and arched your back, letting out a pained whine when you felt Kenma's hand back on your cock. "A-Ah! Kenma...!" you moaned, keeping your legs wide open for the boy. Kenma continued thrusting and fastened his pace.

Kenma let out a soft groan. 

"So tight..." he muttered. By this point, you had completely turned into Kenma's bitch. "C-Can I... cum inside you...?" Kenma asked, looking down at you with soft, golden eyes. You smiled at him and nodded before placing your hand on the back of Kenma's neck and pulling him in for a soft, passionate kiss.

You soon pulled away to let out a string of continuous moans as you felt yourself nearing your limit once again. You and Kenma let out a long moan as you both released your load. Kenma collapsed onto your chest, panting and exhausted. You smiled softly and gently stroked his hair. In the end, Kenma was still as adorable as always.

This was certainly a better way of keeping warm than using a heater...


	6. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this occurs immediately after Clinomania chapter twenty-one

You leaned away from the boy, the previous kiss you gave him after the depressed moment you shared froze the older boy completely. You looked at Hinata questionably and waved a hand in front of his flustered face.

"Shou-chan? You okay in there?"

You let out a surprised yell as two hands suddenly grasped your shoulder and pushed you backwards. You landed harshly on the soft sheets, looking up at the orange haired boy in astonishment. He held your wrist in a tight grip and pressed them again the sheets beneath you, for such a little body Hinata did really have a lot of upperbody strength.

"Oi, Hinata, you okay?" You looked at the ginger with wary eyes, you trusted the older boy and all but damn this was stressing you out. 

"[F/N]-chan.." Hinata looked at you through his orange bangs, you felt him let go of your wrist and run his hands towards the top button of your gakuran.

"I want to have sex with you [F/N]-chan."

Your face heated up and you shot your hands up towards his cheeks, squeezing them together.

"Hinata, you idiot! What are you saying?!" You hissed, Hinata just stared at you with a blank look on his face, opening his mouth once again to probably make a dumb remake once again.

"I want to se-" 

"I heard you, you freakish thing! And your sister is sleeping in the room next to yours, don't be so loud!" Hinata tutted at your response and grabbed your arms, wrapping them around his own neck, he leaned further into you, making you lie down on the bed once again.

"Then we just have to be quiet, don't we?" Hinata muttered huskily, slowly unbuttoned your gakuran and white blouse, "You have to take responsibility for kissing me as well, [F/N]-chan."

Your breath hitched at Hinata's tone and pulled him closer, burrying your face in his neck. You slid your hands down his neck and pulled your hands through his soft hair. Hinata paused for a minute and stared at you, insecurity flashing in his eyes, you relaxed slightly underneath him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Shou-chan, you can continue, don't worry.." You whispered softly, leaning towards Hinata, kissing him deeply, Hinata lowered his hands to your chest, sliding them down until they met your waistband. You pulled away from the kiss and let out a shaky breath. 

"You are not about to get me naked while you are still in your uniform, are you?" You snickered softly while Hinata pouted at you.

"D-Don't laugh at me, I don't have any experience at all!" You slapped Hinata on the head, reminding him that Natsu was still asleep.

"Then," You pushed Hinata away from you, twisted him around and pushed him down on the bed, reversing your previous position. You straddled his waist and unbuttoned his uniform, sliding the jacket and blouse off his body. "let me help you." You crawled off his lap, took off both your and Hinata's shoes. You moved to straddle Hinata's legs and slipped your hand towards his waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping his uniform trousers. 

"Lift up your hips, sunshine." Hinata did as he was told, allowed you to slip the remaining part of remaining part of his uniform off his skinny legs. You stood up briefly once again, laying your gakuran and blouse to the side, removing your trousers yourself, throwing the pile of clothes behind you.

You suddenly remember the talk you had with your father on the phone before, and moved towards your bag. 'Let's hope they did put some lube in my bag for safety.' Your hand finally connected with a tube, you pulled it out and sighed at your parents their overprotectiveness, while also blessing them at the same time. You crawled onto the bed, placing your hands on Hinata's hips, tucking your fingers under the band of his briefs. 

"Just to make sure, you're okay with this right?" Hinata nodded stifly at your almost naked form and you took this as a sign to continue and slowly slid his briefs down, throwing them at the other discharched clothes.

Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance, 'I imagined a tiny guy like him to be.. smaller..' 

You gently grabbed Hinata's member and began moving your hand slowly along his shaft. You leaned in and began licking the tip that leaked with pre-cum. Hinata tensed up an moved his hand to your hair, gripping your head tightly, unconciously pulling you towards him, forcing you to take almost his entire length. You gagged, leaning back just a bit, you began running your tongue along Hinata's length, wanting to pleasure the ginger as much as possible.

Hinata cursed softly and sat up a bit, allowing him to run his hands through your hair, slightly pulling on it making you moan softly. Hinata let out a shuddering breath at the vibration coming from your throat and continued pulling on your hair. Hinata suddenly tensed and you prepared yourself for what was about to happen, him cum flooded your mouth and you quickly realised the older boy was too unfocused to be pulling out anytime soon and ended up swallowing the bitter fluid. 

You moved your head away from Hinata's member, a few drops of his cum escaping your mouth, you glanced at Hinata, moving forward planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Hinata sat up and wrapped an arm around your middle, pulling you against his chest, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and smiled softly and your flushed face, raising his hand to your face to stroke your cheek.

"So, what position do you want?"   
Hinata looked conflicted for a moment before pulling you down on the bed once again, moving on top of you, pulling your hips up slightly. Hinata softly ran his hand down your back making you shudder, the ginger pulled his hand away and grabbed the lube and condom. 

"You ready [F/N]-chan?" You nodded stifly, burrying your face in the mattress beneath you. You heard the lube bottle pop open and you grasped the sheets in a strong grip.

Hinata let the lubricating fluid run down his fingers, laying the bottle away he moved his finger to your entrance. You hissed at the feeling of Hinata's feeling enter you, you signaled Hinata to keep going and he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, effectively stretching you out.

You let out a curse as Hinata added another finger, biting back a loud moan at the pleasuring feeling. You moved your hips back, encouraging Hinata to spread his fingers, adding a third digit. An unbearable heat pooled at your lower region and you let out a soft moan, grabbing the sheets in a tighter hold.

"Shou-chan.. p-please hurry up.." Hinata pulled his fingers out in a quick motion and moved onto his knees, he grabbed the lube and covered his cock in a reasonable amount. Hinata inched forward, spreading your legs wide enough so he could fit in between the gap.

"You ready?" You muttered a soft reply and braced yourself, trembling slightly as your ass was opened forcefully.

"R-Relax.." You dismissed everything around you, focusing on calming down, making sure Hinata could continue without any problem.

Before your knew it Hinata's cock was completely burried inside of you, you moaned loudly, before quickly covering your mouth, blocking any sound from coming out in hope of not waking Natsu.

"[F/N]-chan.. Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear your voice.." 

Hinata grasped both your hands and pulled them above your head, crossing them so he could hold them together in one hand. You struggled to get out of the ginger his grip with no avail, you sighed tiredly hoping Natsu wasn't a light sleeper.

Hinata snapped his hips forward, making you cry out at the sudden movement, tears began to appear in your eyes and you clenched your eyes shut. Your calves trembled against Hinata's skin as the other boy snapped his hips against your skin once again.

"Don't worry [F/N]-chan, it'll feel better in a moment." Hinata stroked your hair softly, wiping away the tears that started sliding down your cheeks.

Hinata soon fell into a ridiculous quick pace, pleasure taking over your body as you moaned into the sheets loudly and moved your hips backwards in hope to make the boy thrust deeper.

"S-Shouyou! N-Need more!" Hinata pulled out in an instant, making you whine at the empty feeling. The ginger let go of your wrist and turned you around, pulling you into his lap, re-entering your entrance. The weight of your body made you sink down ever more, allowing Hinata's cock to thrust deeper than in the previous position.

You arched your back, moaning loudly when Hinata's member brushed against your prostate. Hinata smirked and directed his thrust at the particular spot, moving his hand to grab the base of your dick, pumping the erect member at a slow pace. 

You digged your nails into his back, not caring of any marks were left for the other to see during changing tomorrow at practise. Hinata leaned forward bitting around your erect nipples harshly, making you pant between the loud moans filling the room.

"S-Shouyou, gonna c-cum.." Hinata grasped your hips tightly at the remark and began to thrust at a harsher pace than earlier. You let out a strangled moan, feeling your cock twitch, as the pleasure became to much and you released.

"M-Me too, [F/N]-chan.." Hinata groaned, feeling your insides tighten up around his member and he let out a deep groan, glutching you close to his chest as he came, filling you up with the hot substance. You flinched violently, letting out a loud moan and collapsed on Hinata's chest, panting out of exhaustment. 

You felt a hand tangle itself in your hair and comb through it in a soothing manner, what happend after that was a vague blur.


	7. nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happens at the ending of clinomania chapter twenty-two, can be read as a stand alone, but if you decide to read it as a one-shot, FYI you're wearing a maid costume with cat ears and tail

Nishinoya dragged you away from the classroom towards the clubroom, his bruising grip on your wrist kept tightening by the second.

"Nishinoya, why are you so worked up?" You questioned, not receiving an answer from the older boy. Nishinoya dragged you into the clubroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"[F/N], why are you wearing something like this around others?" You couldn't see Nishinoya's expression as his back was facing you, but you could feel an angry aura roll off him.

"Excuse me?" You approached Nishinoya as a nervous feeling began to appear inside of you, Nishinoya had always been an aggressive person, but only during volleyball matches.

Before you could say anything else about Nishiniya's previous statement two hands took a hold of both your shoulder and pushed you againt the lockers. You felt your headband slip forward at the motion and glanced at Nishinoya. Since you were both around the same height you ended up eye-to-eye with the libero.

"Nishinoya.." Said second year growled slightly and lid his head on your shoulder, sliding his hand down to your waist.

"[F/N], I'm still older than you, are you sure you shouldn't use honorifics?" Your face flushed in realisation, leave it to Nishinoya to have a an obsession with the word 'senpai'.

"N-nishinoya-senpai.." Nishinoya pulled you closer to himself, pushing you harder against the locker and exhaled harshly on your shoulder.

"Good boy.." You felt him move away your uniform a bit anf suddenly felt a soft kiss pretty against your shoulder. You trembled and moved your hands to his neck, digging your finger into his nape, making sure you wpuldnt dig your nails into his neck instead.

"I can't stand seeing you like this [F/N]." Nishinoya pressed his lip against your skin against and sucked on it slightly. "Everyone was staring at you, can you promise me it won't happen again?"

It wasn't a question, it was an order. You swallowed as you felt Nishinoya move his mouth to your neck and began to scrape his teeth slightly against your throat.

"I p-promise, Nishinoya-senpai." Your breath hitched as Nishinoya digged his teeth harshly in your neck nearly hard enough to break the delicate skin, after what felt like an hour he pulled away and softly kissed the area around the bite in hope to get rid of the stinging feeling.

"I'm glad to hear that, [F/N].." Nishinoya moved his hand under your skirt, groping your thighs. He moved his head away from your neck and pressed his lips against yours softly. You leaned towards the older boy, deepening the kiss with him. You lowered your hands towards Nishinoya's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down slightly.

Nishiniya pulled away from you and pushed you down slightly, signalizing you to get down on your knees., You hesitated a bit before sinking down, looking up at the older boy, waiting for the next order.

Nishinoya looked at you with an annoyed expression, "Don't look at me like that, you know what to do." You huffed and moved your hands towards his trousers again, moving his briefs down slightly and the glance he gave you. You guessed that Nishinoya didn't want to undress at all.

You kept your eyes locked with Nishinoya's as you grasped his cock in your small hands, stroking his member slowly as you leaned forward , pushing your lips against the tip. Nishinoya's hands moved down towards your hands and tugged briefly, making you moan softly.

You being the experienced little shit you were at blow jobs moved forward even more and took his entire length into your mouth, gagging softly at the feeling before calming down once again, breathing heavily through your nose.

"C-calm down [F/N] you don't have to hurry.." Nishinoya's attempt at soothing you fell on deaf ears, it was obvious he was slowly losing his dominant attitude and you felt pride swell in your chest.

After a few minutes of you teasing the older male he apparently had enough and pulled you away harshly. Nishinoya tugged you back to your feet and turned you around, pushing you against the cold lockers.

"Nishinoya-senpai, w-we can't, the costume isn't mine.." You couldn't risk getting the costume dirty, you had to return it to the girls after the event and was told not to wash it before giving it back. Nishinoya let out a mocking laugh and moved up your skirt despite your protests, he slapped your ass quickly, shutting you up effectively.

"Then you better make sure to hold the skirt well, it won't end up dirty if you do." You nodded and pulled the front of your skirt against your stomach as Nishinoya flipped the other side of your skirt against your back. You felt his cold hands slide down your briefs and you moved one hand to grasp onto one of the locks of the locker.

You felt Nishinoya slip your underwear down, only revealing your entrance to the boy behind you. You heard a bottle click open and you looked behind you with amusement.

"You always keep lube on you?" You asked sassily, glad to have some control back in the situation as you saw Nishinoya's face heat up. The dominating feeling disappeared quickly as you felt Nishinoya's hand fall back harshly onto your thighs, making you shiver at the harsh spank he gave you.

"No no, [F/N], don't be like that sweetheart, you have no control at all right now." You felt a finger enter your body and you bit your lip, hissing at the foreign feeling. Nishinoya didn't bother letting you adjust as he began to thrust his finger in and out at a fast pace.

"Nishinoya-senpai! Slow... Slow down p-please.." The libero didn't pay any attention towards you protest and moved a second finger inside, causing you to let out a filthy moan that echoed through the emtpy clubroom.

"I told you, you have no control in this situation, [F/N], just calm down and enjoy it." You only nodded in response and faced the lockers again, pressing your cheek against the cold metal and Nishinoya continued to mercilessly stretch your entrance.

Nishinoya pulled back all of a sudden, making you whine at the loss of pleasure. He shushed you and moved to grab the lube once again, covering his own member in the fluid.

"You ready?" Nishinoya asked gently, maling you relax and nod comfortably at the question before braxing yourself. An even louder moan escaped your lips as Nishinoya forced himself inside you, your hand tightened in the fabric of your skirt, knuckles turning white at the heavy amount of pressure.

You tried to relax as much as possible so Nishinoya could carry on without a problem, you soon felt him pull out untill only the head of his cock was inside of you before slamming back inside in a harsh motion. Your breath hitched as Nishinoya settled in a ridiculously fast pace, slamming into you repeatedly.

Nishinoya began to cover your back and shoulders in multiple marks, from hickeys to bite marks that ended up cutting into your skin slightly. Nishinoya moved his hands towards your thighs were the knee high socks you weared began and grasped them tightly in a bruising grip, using it as leverage to slam into your deeper.

You felt a small headache form as you were slammed softly against the metal lockers at every thrust, but still let out a loud moan everytime the older boy moved inside. You felt your eyes water at the overwhelming feeling as Nishinoya moved his hand down your own cock, groping it slightly through the fabric of your boxers.

"A-ah!" 

The sounds that left your lips only left Nishinoya even more fired up than before, a heavy feeling of pleasure made you release an even louder moan, Nishinoya smiled slyly in realisation as he continued to pound into you, hitting your prostate each time.

"P-please, Nishinoya-senpai.. G-gonna cum.." You murmured huskily, a small trail of drool leaving the corner of your lips as you moved yourself closer to the lockers in front of you.

"M-me too, [F/N].." Nishinoya growled, thrusting into your body harder than you thought was possible, you let out a scream as the pleasure became to much for you to deal with. Nishinoya payed no attention to the fact that you already came and pounded into you, chasing his own release, digging his teeth into your neck harshly, effectively breaking the skin, making a small red trail fall down your back.

Before you knew it, a warm feeling filled you up and you felt your upper body give out, sliding down the lockers slowly. Before you could completely fall down, two thins arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you against a clothed warm chest. 

Nishinoya pulled out slowly, grabbing a tissue out of his pocket to remove the cum that was already falling down your thighs so it wouldn't end up falling against your knee high socks. 

You felt your eyes begin to get heavy and your posture began to relax. Nishinoya caught onto it and pulled you up, slapping your cheek softly, making sure you wont fall asleep.

"[F/N] don't fall asleep." The libero laughed softly and ruffled your hair, he pulled you towards the bench and set you down on a towel. "You still have to change or Sugawara will kill both of us."

"Your faulth." You mumbled tiredly, raising your hand to cup Nishiniya's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Nishinoya laughed cheekily as you pulled away and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest.

"You know [F/N], how about we do this again someday?" You nodded against his uniform and smiled softly at the rumble in Nishinoya's chest as he laughed loudly.

"You'll have to wear the girls uniform though, you look super cute in things like this." 

"Shut up, you damn pervert."


	8. sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom! male reader, requested on wattpad

Sugawara gripped the pen in his hands tighter, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. A soft rumbling was heard through the classroom, everyone thought that it most likely came from the air conditioning, but they were miles away from the truth. He glanced towards the back of the room, where you were currently seated, fumbling with your phone that was hidden from the teacher's sight. 

You glanced up slightly, coming eye to eye with Sugawara's shaken form, you smiled slyly and winked at the older male, snorting quietly when he flipped you off.

'Don't get impatient.' You mouthed at the other boy, making him glare at you. You twirled your finger, signalising Sugawara he had to turn around and focus on the teacher, which he did, very hesitantly though.

You glanced back at your phone, the app that showed to stats from the vibrator which were currently around the middle.

'Ten more minutes..' You sighed and laid your cheek down on your palm, looking at Sugawara in front of you. You neared the setting of the vibrators on your screen once again and dragged the bar up slightly. You looked up as you heard Sugawara's breath hitch softly, making some of the students look at him in worry.

"Sugawara-kun are you okay? You look pretty pale." Sugawara glanced up at the teacher that stood in front of him, a worried expresion plastered on the older man's face.

"I-I'm fi-" Sugawara got cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder, you had gathered your stuff already, left your desk and moved you way to the older boy his seat.

"I'll take him to the nurse if that's alright with you, sensei." The teacher simply nodded and you gathered both your bags in your arm and you grasped Sugawara in a gentle hold , tugging him towards the door. Sugawara slipped his hand into yours and hurried along with you towards the bathroom.

"[F/N], you're a fucking asshole.." You simply grinned and pushed Sugawara into the biggest stal in the bathroom and pushed him up against the wall, throwing your arms around the taller boy's neck.

"You won't tell me that when we get back home now would you, pretty boy?" You slid your hand down Sugawara's back, tugging his blouse out of his trousers. Sugawara's breath hitched and he grasped your gakuran in his hands tightly.

"[F/N], please, j-just take it out.." Sugawara laid his head in the crook of your neck, twitching harshly at the vibrations that still continued.

You hummed in response, your hand moving to the front of Sugawara's trousers, unzipping them and tugging them down slightly so the only thing exposed were the black briefs the older boy was wearing. You brought your left hand towards Sugawara's behind where the vibrator sat, pulling down the underwear and bringing your fingers closer to his entrance.

Sugawara shot his hand up to his mouth, clenching his eyes shut tightly. His legs trembled under the heavy pleasure he received as you began to tug on the ring of the vibrator which was currently set on the highest vibration mode possible.

"[F/N], please.. I-I can't take anymore.. It's t-too much.." Sugawara hissed, bringing his legs together, closing them. You simply huffed, tugging roughly on the ring making Sugawara moan loudly. You slapped his ass harshly, making Sugawara groan lowly.

"I'll take care of it when we get back home, let's just skip our last period. and practise." Sugawara was about to protest but you cut him off with a kiss, grasping his hair in a tight grip, tugging him towards you.

Just as Sugawara was about to kiss back you pulled away from him, breathing heavily as a thin line of saliva kept the two of you connected.

"No back talking pretty boy, we're leaving." You yanked Sugawara's trousers up and opened up the bathroom stall door, tugging the grey haired male towards the exit.

"You know that Ukai will kill us for skipping practise, right?" 

"It's not like he didn't try that before."

\---

"[F/N] please just get over with it.." You eyed Sugawara from your position on his bed, when you both got to his house you decided to play around with the gentle third year a bit more and force him to study for his tests next week instead of having sex with him already.

"Did you finish studying?" You stood up from the soft bed, walking towards the other boy, crouching down behind him, wrapping your arms around his middle.

"[F/N] please.." You hummed and moved your hands towards Sugawara's front, taking off his gakuran, unbuttoning his blouse. You grasped Sugawara's arms in a strong hold and lazily pulled him up, pushing him towards the bed.

You leaned over Sugawara's taller frame, your knees placed on both sides of his hips, your arms placed next to Sugawara head, trapping the older boy beneath you. You shuffled backwards a bit, moving your hands towards Sugawara's trousers, pulling them down swiftly, making the older male squeal softly.

You let out a loud laugh at the noise, picking up the remains of clothing on Sugawara's body and tossing them off the bed.

"Sugawara, you're fucking gorgeous.." You trailed your hand down his chest, suddenly flicking his nipple, making Sugawara cry out, body shaking in pleasure, raising him body towards your hand searching for more friction.

"Fuck, [F/N].. Q-Quickly... fuck me already.." Sugawara moaned, pulling you down closer to his body and grinding his hips into yours. You smirked and pushed Sugawara down on the bed once again, leaning down and gently planting a kiss on the swollen red head of his cock. Sugawara let out a loud moan, gripping the bed sheets as you took his member fully into your mouth.

"[F/N] I swear to god.." Sugawara cried out, pushing his hips up, making you gag as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. You raised your hands to Sugawara's hips and pushed them down harshly, sucking roughly on his cock. You continued to move your head up and down along Sugawara's member, sucking roughly in a continuous movement, scraping your teeth gently across his shaft. You felt Sugawara's body tremble harshly beneath you and you pulled your mouth of his cock with a loud 'pop'. 

"Did you really think I'd let you come already? No fair, Sugawara-senpai.."

Sugawara only panted in response, face flushed at the intense pleasure. You threw his legs over your shoulders as you eyed his entrance, leaning towards the side of the bed, picking up the small bottle of lube.

You clicked the bottle open and tilted it slightly, effictively letting the slippery mixture fall onto your hand. Once you were satisfied with the amount you clicked the bottle shut once again and laid it down next to you.

You moved closer towards Sugawara and took a few seconds to stroke you own cock and stroke it slightly. You guided the head of your cock at Sugawara's entrance, locking your eyes with Sugawara's firmly, making sure the act was consensual for him as well.

"You ready, pretty boy?" Sugawara simply nodded, grasping the sheets behind him in a tight grip, preparing for you to enter him. You nodded and closed your eyes, breathing in heavily for a second as you forced yourself through the tight rim of Sugawara's entrance.

Sugawara let out a loud moan, slapping his hand over his mouth at the vulgar sound that escaped him mouth, making you grunt in annoyance.

"Let's not start with that again, baby boy, I want to hear every noise you make." You smiled tiredly, taking both Sugawara's in your hand and pressing them into the bedsheet above his head.

"[F/N], p-please.. let go.." 

"Nope~"

You leaned down, spreading kisses along Sugawara's pale neck, nibbling gently on the smooth skin. You forced yourself further into the grey haired male in a calm pace, making Sugawara cry out.

"Ah! S-shit.." 

Tears welled up in Sugawara's eyes as he began to move in sync with your thrusts. You moved the hand that was placed on Sugawara's hip to his face, wiping his tears away softly, stroking his cheek in a comforting manner.

"I'm going to move now, alright?" You asked huskily, getting a simple nod in response as you began to pound into the other boy harshly. Sugawara cried out, wrapping his legs around your waist, pulling you closer to his body.

"F-feels so good [F/N].. F-fuck!" Sugawara moaned, making you smile slyly releasing his wrist and slipping your hands under his hips, lifting his lower body up so you could thrust into him deeper.

You pounded into the boy with a quick pace, making Sugawara arch his back as your cock connected with his prostate, moaning loudly. You laid Sugawara's hips on your thighs and moved your hand to his cock, stroking it lazily, allowing Sugawara to feel even more pleasure.

Sugawara cried out, moving his hands towards your back, digging his nails into the soft flesh. You pulled Sugawara closer to you, burrying your head into his soft hair, groaning as he clenched around your cock.

"G-gonna cum.. [F/N].. P-please!" You simply grunted back in agreement, thrusts becoming more erratic by the second. Sugawara moaned, allowing the pleasure to overtake his body as his cum fell down on his stomach.

You continued to pound into the other boy untill you reached your limit, filling the boy beneath you up with your cum. You lowered the grey haired male softly onto the bed as you filled him up, making him groan. 

You slid out of Sugawara's entrance, his body twitching softly as he came down from the intense pleasure, you moved towards the bathroom and gathered up a soft towel, cleaning up the both of you.

You laid down next to the grey haired male who had already fallen asleep and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. You wrapped your arms around him and pressed him against your body, closing your eyes as you nuzzled your face into his hair.


	9. sugawara & daichi

"Alright fine, we're playing only one more time, you understand Hinata?" It was currently saturday afternoon, the sun was already beginning to set and instead of relaxing the member of the Karasuno volleyball team were practising, again.

"Yessir!" The team replied loudly, taking their positions on the court once more. You laid on the floor at the sidelines, head resting on your soft pillow. You were trying to keep your eyes open, not wanting Daichi to scold you again for falling asleep during practise, because yeah, you had taken a volleyball to the head before simply because you were asleep.

Before you could stop yourself your eyes had already fluttered shut and you drifted away.

"Oi! [F/N] don't sleep by the court, damnit!" Ukai's voice rang through the gym, suprisingly not waking up. Ukai groaned at your typical foolish and careless antics.

"Will someone please take him towards the clubroom and watch him?" Ukai questioned, glancing at the players. He didn't trust Tanaka and Nishinoya to take care of you one bit, not that they would do something, they were just barely able to take care of themself. More options weren't available, the first years were all playing in the match, most of the second years as well and Yachi and Kiyoko were needed in the gym to assist with practise.

"Sugawara, Daichi, can you take care of him?" Ukai turned his head towards the two third years who were leaning against the wall, taking a break from playing. The two grunted as they stood up from the floor, shuffling towards you.

Daichi bent down next to your and slipped an arm under your knees and back, lifting you up in a bridal carry. Sugawara picked up your bag and trailed behind Daichi towards the clubroom.

Sugawara opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Daichi to walk inside. Sugawara dropped your pillow on the floor and Daichi lowered your body, resting your head on the pillow softly as you laid on your side, facing the lockers.

"He really is a handfull isn't he?" Daichi lowered himself next to your small form, tangling his hand in your hair.

"He sure is, but he's still our cute little underclassman." Sugawara smiled cheekily, crouching down next to you as well. Sugawara huffed softly and pressed a hand to your shoulder, shaking you softly.

"Hey, [F/N].. Take off your jacket, you'll wrinkle it." Sugawara said, turning your body slightly so you were fully lying on your back. You grunted softly in your sleep, burrying your head further into your pillow. Daichi moved his hand towards your cheek, stroking it gently.

"[F/N].. Aren't you gonna wake up just yet..?" Sugawara grinned as you didn't respond, still deeply asleep. Sugawara sat up slightly and moved his left leg on you, straddling your hips. Daichi glanced at the grey haired male with a disapproving expression plastered on his face.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal, Suga." Daichi commented dryly, sneakily snaking his hand further down your chest, unbuttoning your jacket.

"Says you, captain~" Sugawara grinned, unbuttoning your blouse as well.

"This is fine right, [F/N]?" Daichi laughed, not even expecting an answer as he tugged your blouse and jacket away slightly so it wasn't covering your chest anymore. He moved his hand towards your nipples, flicking them harshly, making your body twitch at the sudden pleasure. You groaned as Daichi leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the nub, sucking and biting on it.

Sugawara snickered at Daichi's action, moving his hand towards your belt, unbuckling it slowly as the other boy continued to attack your chest.

"We'll do even more embarrassing things to you if you don't wake up, [F/N].." Sugawara looked down at the erotic state you were in, trousers pulled down to your knees as your chest was fully exposed. Your nipples hardened, small bite marks surrounding them, face flushed in a soft red color.

Daichi moved towards your side, grasping the hem of your boxers in a tight grip, pulling them down slowly, exposing your semi-hard member.

"Hngh.." You moved your head to the side sleepily, slowly raising your hand to cover your mouth, still half asleep.

Sugawara and Daichi only glanced at each other, nodding as if they could read each other's mind. Sugawara stood up and sat down next to your head, pulling your hand away as he pressed a kiss against your mouth harshly. The older boy moved his hand towards your jaw, pressing into the soft flesh with his fingers, forcefully opening your mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Daichi moved in between your legs, spreading them slightly as he leaned down and took your cock into his mouth, moving his hand down towards your entrance as he did so. He circled the small hole as he licked the tip of your member, getting rid of all the pre-cum.

Sugawara pulled away from you as he saw your eyelids twitch, fluttering open softly as you groaned at the pleasure filling your body.

"Y-You guys are the worst." You mumbled, raising both your arms towards your head, covering your face in an embarrassed manner. Daichi pulled away from your cock with a soft pop, grinning as you whined at the loss of pleasure.

"Don't lie, you reacted because it felt good." You mumbled out a 'shut up' and pulled your arms down slightly, looking at the two older boys in front of you.

"Just finish what you started.." Daichi laughed while Sugawara pulled out his phone, checking the time as he unbuckled his belt aswell.

"We have about fifteen minutes until practise ends." Sugawara turned on a ten minute timer and laid his phone down, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down so only his boxers were exposed. Daichi followed him in the act and pulled his boxers down aswell.

You covered your face once more as Daichi pressed a finger into you, quickly moving onto the second one, stretching you effectively. Sugawara moved his hand towards your pelvis and stroked your member softly, pressing soft kisses towards your neck, leaving small marks behind on your pale skin.

Daichi removed his fingers after he reached the third one, scooting forward and entering you slowly, stopping as he was half inside of you, allowing you to adjust.

You burried your face deeper into the sleeves of your jacket, hiding your red face from the two third years. Sugawara huffed in protest and tugged on your arms, trying to remove them from your face, which you didn't allow to happen.

"[F/N], show us your face sweetheart.." Daichi commented, stroking your hips in a circling motion, you ignored the order and took a deep breath.

Daichi huffed slightly and moved back a bit, making you whimper in protest.

"I won't move if you don't."

Sugawara tried not to laugh as you shyly removed your arms, allowing the two volleyball players to see your redened and aroused expression.

"How honest, [F/N]-chan.." Sugawara moved his hand towards your face and pulled down his boxers, tugging his member out of the constricting material, guiding his cock towards your closed lips. Daichi chuckled at your antics and thrusted forward, allowing his full length to enter you.

"A-Ah f-fuck.. Wait.." You moaned at the sudden stretch as Sugawara took the opportunity to slide his cock into your mouth, grunting as you moaned around him.

"Such a good boy." Sugawara praised, as he held the back of your head and shallowly thrust into your mouth. Daichi simply grunted in response, slamming into you in a constant rythm, you whined around Sugawara at the feeling, making him groan loudly, "You're doing so well, [F/N].."

You felt your eyes sting at feeling of being filled up by two people who you greatly admired, moaning loudly around Sugawara once again as Daichi thrusts became harsher.

"Fuck, [F/N] you're so tight." Daichi grabbed your legs and laid them on his shoulders, pushing into your even deeper then before, making you twitch at the overstimulation as Daichi hit your prostate.

Sugawara's thrusts became sloppier by the second, soon releasing into your mouth, combing his hand through your hair as he lowly ordered you to swallow, which you did.

Sugawara pulled out and pet your hair fondly, moving his hand down towards your neglected cock and stroked it slowly.

Tears spilled from your eyes at the overstimulated feeling, but it felt so damn good. You sobbed out unintelligible words, reaching for Sugawara's free hand, grasping it in a tight hold as Daichi continued to pound into you.

Sugawara cooed at your action and stroked you hand in a reassuring manner, lifting your hand towards his mouth as he pressed a soft kiss to it.

"You feel so good, [F/N], fuck." Daichi bit his lip harshly, slamming into you.

Not even a moment after, you came with a loud cry. Allowing yourself to come down from your high as you released onto your lower stomach. Daichi climaxed soon after, slowing his pace drastically as he moaned. You twitched and shivered as Daichi pulled out, letting out a few small grunts as you relaxed.

Just as the three of you were catching your breath the timer on Sugawara's phone went off, making the grey haired male laugh loudly, commenting on how you were perfectly on time as he grabbed some tissues out of his bag, trying his best to clean you up.

Let's just say that this surely wasn't the last time you decided to fall asleep around your upperclassmen.


	10. terushima

You ran through the forest, avoiding the tree branches that could both trip you and whack you in the face. You kept calling out Terushima's name as if you were a broken record, trying everything you could to stop the other boy.

Let me tell you what happend, Terushima seemed like a normal high schooler, playing volleyball and flirting with the people he said were really good looking. But he hid a lot of things from his personal life, he had grown up with a bunch of yōkai in a forest in the Miyagi prefecture, after his biological parents abondoned him there. Since the yōkai couldn't touch him, as he was a human, they had to take extreme measures and shifted him into a yōkai himself, an oni to be exact.

This way Terushima was able to survive in the forest with the other yōkai.

As an oni, the japanese folktales described them as a gruesome monsters with sharp claws, hair that was all over the place and long horns attached to their heads. Compared to other yōkai, the oni looks pretty similar to human, even though people sometimes pictured them with unhumanly attributes, such as extra eyes or limbs, with skin colors ranging from red or black to pink or green.

Oni also had been heavily associated with the death, seen as the bringers of evil and disaster that only want to destroy everything in their path.

It's easy said that oni are hated by almost everyone in the whole country.

You had grown up with your grandparents that lived near the forest and went to Johzenji High as a first year. You had joined the volleyball team unwillingly after Terushima bugged you about for a month.

When you joined the volleyball team everything went smoothly and you took a huge liking towards the energetic blonde. After pining over him like the idiot you were for half of the school year you finally had enough and decided to ask him out, which Terushima suprisingly agreed to.

But on one fated day where you decided to go out to walk around the forest outside your grandparents' house everything went to shit.

Oni were known to have multiple appearances, being able to shift towards a more human like appearance, a half demon appearance and their full oni appearance.

So obviously, when you saw Terushima in the forest, skin slowly turning a soft red color as his finger switched into sharp claws and short horns formed on top of his head, yeah you were kind of freaked out. And yeah you may have screamed which definitely catched Terushima's attention, which caused the blond to scream as well. You stood in a forest with your boyfriend, who was supposed to be a fucking human being, staring at each other in horror.

Terushima only gaped at you, taking a few steps back as his eyes widened. He suddenly snapped out of his shocked state and ran away, speeding through the forest.

And here we are, you were speeding after him, yelling at him to stop running so you both could talk about whatever just happend. You grunted and sped up even more, slowly catching up to Terushima. Just as Terushima was about an arm away you jumped forward and grapped onto his legs, dragging him towards the forest floor along with you.

"Teru! Please, just calm down!" You turned Terushima around so he laid on his back, you straddled his hips and held his wrists down as he tried to scramble up again and run away.

"How can I calm down?! Look at me!"   
Terushima yelled in anguish, a terrified expression shown on his face. You inhaled deeply, trying to control your raging heartbeat as you glanced down at the boy beneath you.

"Teru.." You moved your hands towards his head when he finally relaxed under you. You stroked his pink cheeks softly and lifted your hands to the black horns on his head cautiously, not wanting to hurt Terushima.

"You look fucking adorable you dork." You kept fumbling softly with the twitching horns while Terushima just eyed you, nervously.

"[F/N].. Do you even know what situation you're in..?" Terushima moved his hands towards your hips, making sure his claws wouldn't pierce your skin.

"I don't really see a problem you know." You leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Terushima's nose.

"You're still the energetic childish idiot I'm dating, wether you're a fucking demon or not." Terushima exhaled shakily, pressing his fingers into thighs harder.

Terushima moved his hand towards your neck and yanked you down, harshly pressing his lips onto yours. You whimpered and slid your hands to his chest, holding his shirt in a tight grip as Terushima forced his tongue through your closed lips.

Terushima slid his hands under your shirt and pulled away from your briefly, tugging both your and his own shirt off, tossing them under his back, making sure he wouldnt hurt himself while lying on the forest floor. Terushima pulled you back into a deep kiss as he ran his hands towards your hips, slipping his fingers under your jeans, cupping your ass.

You simply kissed Terushima back hungrily, moving your hands towards his belt, unbuckling it and tugging his jeans down and boxers down. You pulled away from the kiss and scooted back, taking Terushima's dick in your hand, stroking it a few times.

You pressed your thumb on the slit and spread the small amount of pre-cum over his entire cock. You leaned down and pressed a kiss on the head of his member, swirling your tongue around as Terushima groaned, gripping your shoulders in a tight grip, digging his claws into the soft flesh.

You opened your mouth and slid Terushima's member into your mouth, stopping as you felt yourself gag softly. Terushima huffed and tangled a hand in your head and placed a hand on your nape, holding your head still as he slammed his hips up, making you gag even more.

You moaned around Terushima and the blond let out a shuddering breath at the vibration coming from your throat and continued fucking your throat. Terusima suddenly tensed and before you could prepare yourelf his cum flooded your mouth and you swallowed the fluid.

You moved away from Terushima's cock, licking up the little drops of cum that escaped your mouth and took off your own jeans. You panted exhaustedly and gave Terushima's cock a few more pumps, hardening it again and moved forward to lean over his member, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Terushima licked your lips and grabbed onto your hips, holding them in a bruising grip. He spread your cheeks and rubbed his cock along your entrance, teasing you as you moaned into his mouth.

"Love you so much [F/N]-chan.." Your breath hitched in response as he forcefully entered you, making you moan softly.

Your body twitched as Terushima pushed into you swiftly, the weight of your body bringing you down further on his cock. Terushima pulled away from your lips and bit into your neck harshly, piercing the skin as a bead of blood rolled down your collarbone.

"You're mine." Terushima growled into your ear, lifting up your hips and slamming into you, making you arch your back in pleasure.

"Yours.." You panted, bringing Terushima's head closer to your neck, pressing a few kisses to his horns, stroking them gently.

"A-Ah fuck.. Please Y-Yuuji.." Terushima pressed his lips to your neck, sucking on the skin roughly, marking your pale skin with hickeys.

"Gonna fill you up, f-fuck [F/N].." Terushima scraped his teeth along your throat, making you twitch as the pleasure filled your body.

Terushima kept pounding into you at a harsh pace making you moan at every thrust, digging your naisl into his back. You let out a broken moan as Terushima slammed into your prostate, arching your back harshly, connecting your chest with Terushima's.

Terushima slammed into you once more, making the pleasure in your body overflood as you came, releasing onto your and Terushima's lower stomach. Terushima ignored your whimpering, digging his claws roughly into your ass, chasing after his own release.

Terushima stilled his hips as he climaxed, filling you up with his cum, peppering your neck with kisses as he stroked the small cuts on your ass gently.

"[F/N].. Thank you.." Terushima tilted his head up, tugging you into a soft kiss once more, wrapping your body in his arms.

"Y-You're welcome, you freaky demon.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now managed to learn much more about yōkai's then I ever expected-


	11. iwaizumi & akaashi

"Alright that's enough, get some rest you guys!"

At Nekomata's demand most players fell down tiredly, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai just finished their practise match and hurried towards their water bottles. You sat lazily on the bench, observing the players in the gym that were practically dying.

"[F/N]-kun." A soft voice called from beside you, you glanced up at Kenma, nodding at him to inform him you were listening.

"Nekomata asked if you could refill the bottles." Kenma said as he lowered the crate onto the bench.

"Alright~ Back in a beat." You stood up, picked uo the crate and neared the gym doors, walking towards the tabs outside.

You were about halfway done when someone walked up next to you and switchrd the second tab open.

"[L/N]-san, hello." Akaashi opened his water bottle and began to rinse it out, you smiled cheekily at the setter and slapped his shoulder enthusiastically.

"Geez, Aka-chan, I told you to call me [F/N]." You huffed and bent down to place the refilled bottle in the crate, picking up another empty one.

"And yet I never do so." Akaashi, commented smiling slyly at your smaller form, patting the back of your head endearingly.

You flushed at the gentle touch and hurriedly shoved the open bottle under the running water.

'Why the fuck is he so hot.'

You pouted as Akaashi glanced behind him, hearing footsteps behind the two of you.

"Iwaizumi-san.." Akaashi's tone sounded strangely sinister, but you simply ignored it, glancing at the buff ace now standing or your left, opening the tab and hanging his head underneath the water.

"Iwa-chan, you survived Oi-chan didn't ya?" You grinned as Iwaizumi glared at you, filling his palm with cold water and flinging it at your face. You yelped as you cold substance ran under the collar of your shirt onto your torso, bumping into Akaashi as you jumped back.

"Can't survive him if you're an exact replica." Iwaizumi took the towel around his neck off and dried off his hair lazily, looking at Akaashi with an annoyed look.

"How cruel, Iwa-chan! I'm nowhere near a replica of him!" You stepped away from Akaashi and closed the now filled bottle, bending down once again the put it away, unaware of Akaashi and Iwaizumi who gave each other a death glare.

"Don't worry [L/N]-san, you're nothing like Oikawa-san." You sighed in relief at Akaashi's statement and stood up straight again, looking up at Iwaizumi smugly.

"Told ya, pretty boy!" You placed your hands on your hips, leaning forward a bit in a teasing manner. Unknowingly you gave Akaashi the opportunity to slip his arms around your middle and wrap them around you, also leaning down to place his chin on top of your head.

"He's definitely cuter than Oikawa-san, correct?" Akaashi tightened his hold on your smaller frame as you simply stood there in shock.

'Why the hell am I not fighting this?'

Iwaizumi stepped closer to you, leaning down as well, placing a finger under your chin, tilting your head up as he studied your features.

After some time Iwaizumi nodded and swiped his thumb across your lips, pushing them open gently.

"Without a doubt."

Iwaizumi leaned forward, grabbing Akaashi's cheek and whispered something in his ear. Akaashi grunted in annoyance and pulled away, pushing you towards Iwaizumi, picking up the crate with water bottles and walking back into the gym.

"Iwa-chan, what are yo- whoa!"

You yelped as you were shoved backwards, bumping into the iron frame of the tabs, Iwaizumi pressed you harder up against the frame and slid his hands under your shirt.

"Be quiet, you don't want anyone to see us, right?" You trembled at Iwaizumi's tone, grabbing onto his shoulder tightly as he continued to caress your torso.

"You're fucking adorable [F/N].." Iwaizumi lowered his mouth onto your neck, pressing soft kisses onto your skin. You whimpered as Iwaizumi pressed his thumbs onto your nipples, rolling them around in a tight grip.

The gym doors opened and you flinched, attempting to pull away from the older boy but failed as his grip on your only tightened.

"You took long, Akaashi-san." Iwaizumi moved his head away from your neck and glanced at the second year behind him.

Akaashi ignored him and walked towards the two of you, pulling you away from Iwaizumi and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling your feet off the ground.

"Told them [F/N] wasn't feeling to well and went to sleep, they wont bother us." Akaashi commented as Iwaizumi grabbed your ankles, laying them over his shoulder as he stepped closer to Akaashi, effectively trapping your smaller body between them.

"O-Okay guys, is this some kind of prank or something.." You croaked out, your body tensing as Akaashi slipped a hand under your shirt towards your chin and Iwaizumi tugged the band of your shorts forward.

"We're not playing around [L/N]-san."

Akaashi tilted your head towards him, pressing his lips softly onto yours as he brought free hand under your shirt, twisting your nipple calmly.  
You inhaled sharply and Akaashi took advantage of your reaction, slipping his tongue into your open mouth.

Iwaizumi huffed at the attention you directed at the raven haired male and pulled your shorts along with your boxers down, ignoring how your body twitched violently as he grabbed your semi-hard cock in a tight grip. Iwaizumi began to stroke your member and you moaned into Akaashi's mouth, all the sound leaving your mouth unheard as Akaashi deepened the kiss.

Iwaizumi laid your elivated hips onto his arm, muscles straining at your weight as he lowered his head. He guided your cock to his mouth, sucking on the tip harshly, before lowering his head even more, swallowing your whole length.

Your whine went unheard and you brought your hand towards Iwaizumi's dark hair, grasping it tightly as you bucked your hips upwards. Akaashi pulled away from the kiss, glancing down at your flushed face, eyes clenched shut as you continued to let out small gasps and moans.

Fuck, you looked way too erotic.

Akaashi glanced up, coming eye to eye with Iwaizumi and simply nodded, stepping even closer towards the elder, bringing your body in an even more vertical position as Akaashi brought his fingers to your mouth. He pried your mouth open and shoved three fingers inside.

"Suck." Akaashi commanded darkly, holding your chin in a tight grip, not allowing you to open your mouth and push the digits out. You whined around his fingers as Iwaizumi ran his tongue along your cock, rubbing your entrance gently.

You wrapped your tongue around the setter's fingers, the rough feeling his fingers gained after all the matches today felt foreign to you, but you simply ignored it. You sucked on the digits, choking slightly as Akaashi pressed his fingers further in your mouth and coated them with your saliva, a bit of drool escaping the corner of your mouth.

Akaashi pulled his fingers away from your mouth and brought his hands towards your ass, circling your entrance before pushing a finger inside slowly.

"Fuck! A-Akaashi.." You shivered at the foreign feeling of something intruding your and Iwaizumi's mouth around your cock. You haven't even noticed that both player's had already pulled down their shorts and boxers as well, cock on display.

Iwaizumi felt your body tense under his touch as you moaned loudly and pulled away from your cock, grabbing the base of your member in a harsh grip, squeezing it violently.

"It's a bit early for that huh, we're not done with you yet." Iwaizumi pressed his lips against you harshly, swallowing the moans that left your mouth as Akaashi pulled his finger and and immediately pushed three in instead.

Your body arched at the feeling and your vision blurred, you cried out at how deep Akaashi managed to get inside of you. You felt your eyes sting at the unbearable pleasure, you continued to let out broken moans as Akaashi began to curl and scissor his fingers, effectively stretching your hole.

Iwaizumi huffed impatiently and gently slapped Akaashi's hand away before grabbing his cock, guiding it towards your entrance, gently pushing forward. One long motion and he was already fully seated inside of you, thrusting as a steady pace as you fell into pure bliss.

Akaashi groaned at your lewd expression and furrowed his brows at the intoxicating noises that left your mouth. The second years finally decided he had enough and pushed two of his digits into your entrance along with Iwaizumi's cock.

"H-Hajime! Fuck, K-Keiji too much.." You sobbed at the overstimulating feeling and tried to synchronise with Iwaizumi's thrusts, while also trying to keep your harsh breathing down.

Your breath hitched as Akaashi pulled his fingers out and something thicker took it's place, your mouth fell open and he tears in your eyes spilled open as Akaashi pushed inside, filling you up along with Iwaizumi.

You cock twitched at the feeling, moans pouring out as Akaashi and Iwaizumi fell into a synchronising tempo, thrusting into you harshly. You moaned as they sped up, hips slamming against your skin loudly, driving their cocks deeper into your twitching body.

Iwaizumi grabbed ahold of your cock and began to stroke in calmly, allowing your body to arch, hips bucking into the touch which resulted in you falling down even harder on your cocks when you straightened again.

Drool ran down your chin, your eyes unfocused as you stared up at nothing, drowing in the intense pleasure that ran through your body.

"F-Fuck [F/N].."

Akaashi grabbed your hips in a tight grip and continued to pound into you, smirking as he felt your cry out louder than previously.

'Found it.'

"T-Too much! I c-can't." Tears dripped down your face as you trembled, both the feeling of something inside of you and Iwaizumi still lazily stroking your cock became to much for you handle, your vision blackened as you came, shivering as you released over Iwaizumi's hand

You clenched around Iwaizumi and Akaashi's cock, the two of them grunting, unable to take the tight clench of your insides around their cocks as Iwaizumi came inside of you, quickly followed by Akaashi. Your body twitched as they both pulled out, lowering your body onto theit jackets they laid down on the floor

"[F/N], you okay..?" Akaashi panted as pulled up his shorts, glancing down at you when he heard Iwaizumi snort softly. Your breathing had calmed down and your eyes were closed gently, lips parting as you exhalen softly, you had fallen asleep.

After a minute of silence Iwaizumi finally spoke up again.

"I still don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual, senpai."


	12. aone

"Taka-chan!" You jumped up from the bench when Date Tech High's volleyball team walked into the Karasuno gym. Ukai wanted everyone to practise extra for the Spring InterHigh tournaments and invited them.

You threw yourself at the stoic middle blocker, wrapping your arms around his neck, clinging onto him as he calmly placed his hands on your waist.

"[F/N]." Aone glanced down at you, smiling softly at your beaming smile, still snuggling your face into his white club jacket.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to visit! You sneaky asshole!" You planted your feet on the gym floor, allowing your to tug Aone down to your level. You peppered his face in tiny kisses, ignoring Tsukishima's blunt insults as you squeezed Aone's face between your hands.

"Alright! That's enough, [F/N]. You can kiss him in your free time." Ukai turned your around so you were facing him, bent down and wrapped his arms around your legs, throwing you over his shoulder.

You grumbled and crossed your arms, looking back at Aone, puffing out your cheeks when he simply smiled faintly at you before attempting to point at Asahi, which resulted in him getting smacked in the head by an annoyed Futakuchi.

"Now," Ukai plopped you down on the bench next to Kiyoko who was smiling slyly at you. "Stay here for the entire match, munchkin."

You groaned, throwing your head back dramatically.

"Yessir."

You watched the match in excitement, sure you were hoping that in the end Karasuno would win nationals but holy shit Aone looked fucking hot. Date tech kept shutting down every spike from your team, Hinata and Tanaka were obviously irritated at how many times they got blocked but were fired up at the same time, seeing how much Date Tech had improved since the last game they played.

You watched Aone block Asahi with stars in your eyes, flushing slightly as his untucked jersey fluttered up, showing the faint lines of his muscles.

'Fuck me, I'm a damn disaster.'

"We almost missed it Miya-chan!"

"I'm sorry! I thought the practise match started thirty minutes later.."

You glanced up at the bleachers, two girls wearing a Karasuno uniform took place on the seats, one girl with brown hair looking dreamily down at the court.

"Ah Miya-chan, he's still looking as good as ever." The girl placed her hand on her cheek, looking down at Date Tech's side of the court. You followed the direction her eyes were fixated on and saw Aone wipe the sweat of his forehead with the bottom of his jersey.

"If you like him so much just confess to him!" Miya, you assumed, hit her friend on her shoulder, laughing at her flushed face.

"I don't have a single chance, I heard he doesn't like over excited people at all, I asked Moniwa-san what his type was and he said Aone dislikes bubbly people." She sighed sadly, tearing her eyes away from the middle blocker.

"But I will continue to support him no matter what!"

You looked back at the court, your stomach coiling at the things you just heard. You grapped onto the hem of your shorts and clenched onto them tightly.

'Dislikes bubbly people, why am I even surprised.'

"Alright! A lap of flying falls!" Daichi ordered, the rest of Karasuno only groaned in response, joining their captain in the act. Date tech ended up winning the match, the first set 25-19 and the second set 25-22.

You picked up some water bottles and began to hand them to the players quietly, confusing many at the unusual silence. The girls from before left in the middle of the second set and left you alone with their words still rolling around through your head.

Yeah you had to admit you did really like Aone, who wouldn't. He's amazing to cuddle with, is a damn sweetheart and is incredibly good looking. You had spent a lot of time with Aone and he didn't seem to mind your excited attitude, but damn the things those girls said really messed you up big time.

You glanced up at the court, seeing the players take down the net and clear up the volleyballs. You stood up and collected the empty bottles, putting them away in the crate and waling back to the clubroom to set them away.

You walked back into the gym and failed to see Aone walk up behind you. At a sudden tap on your shoulder you yelped and turned around, looking up at Aone before smiling brightly.

"Taka-chan!" You played with your hands briefly before sighing quietly. "Could you come by my house after practise?"

"Sure." Aone brief reply only made you question his liking to you more, he was such a relaxed and stoic guy, no surprise he would get annoyed with you sooner or later.

"I'm home!" You opened the door widely, stepping to the side to allow Aone inside as well. You both took your shoes off and hung up your jackets, you walked through the house, noticing how both your parents and sister weren't home. You walked into the kitchen and pulled two bottles of ramune out of the fridge.

Aone bowed slightly as he accepted the bottle and the two of you headed to your room, you placed your bag in front of your bed and fell down, setting your drink down on your nightstand.

"[F/N], are you okay?" Aone spoke as he placed his drink of your desk, tugging off his jacket. You looked up at the taller boy and cooed softly, you were lucky he was still willing to hang around with you.

You let out a broken laugh, "Sorry Taka-chan, I'm really bothering you aren't I.." Your hiccuped softly as you ruffled your hair, laying the back of your head down on your pillow, looking up at your ceiling decorated with plastic stars.

"[F/N] you're never bothering me." Aone sat down next to you on your bed, laying his hand softly on your bare knee, caressing your skin gently.

"You don't have to lie to me, sooner or later you'll realise you don't need me Taka-chan, I'm not the type of person you're looking for and that's alr-"

Your flinched softly as you were cut off by Aone placing his lips onto yours, your eyes widened when Aone pressed further into you, licking your bottom lip gently. You slowly closed your eyes, opening your mouth, allowing the older boy to deepen the kiss. You placed your hands on his cheeks while Aone placed his hands beside your head, looming over your smaller form. 

You pulled Aone closer to you, moving in synch with the other boy, completely submerged in Aone's warmth. Aone pulled away from you, breathing in heavily as he looked down at your exhausted expression.

"I'm not lying to you [F/N], I need you just the way you are, I want to see you happy, just as excited as you usually are. I don't want you to put yourself down or see yourself so negatively, I love you just the way you are."

You felt your eyes burn as your tightened your hold on Aone's face. You broke into a beaming smile, making Aone smile down at your gently as he pulled away from you, slipping his hands under your shirt.

You followed Aone's lead and leaned up slightly, allowing him to slip your shirt off your torso. Aone followed his own action and pulled off his shirt aswell, dropping both garments down on the floor.

"I love you, Taka-chan." You grinned and sat up, gently grasping Aone's shoulders, pushing him down on your bed. You straddled his legs, unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down in a swift motion.

You whistled softly at his naked form before laughing at your reaction. You grasped Aone's erection in your hand, stroking his cock as you glanced at his face for a reaction.

"[F/N].." Aone bit his lips, narrowing his eyes at you. You flushed at his expression before looking down at his leaking cock. You lowered your head, licking the precum off his member before wrapping your lips around him.

Aone groaned in response, bucking his hips up, forcing you to take in about half of his length at once. You huffed heavily through your nose, allowing yourself to relax before pulling Aone's cock out of your mouth, only to quickly take his whole member in.

You gagged as Aone's dick pressed against the back of you throat, you whined uncomfortably at the constricting feeling around your cock, sending the vibrations from your throat up Aone's cock.

"[F/N], fuck.. You're amazing." Aone praised you softly, breathing heavily as he took in the intense pleasure.

You hummed in response and continued to suck Aone off, ignoring the way he kept twitching untill he came inside of your mouth. Your breath hitched at the taste before grimacing and swallowing the substance, pulling your mouth off his now semi-hard cock with a loud pop.

"Taka-chan, I want you to fuck me." You looked down at Aone, lust shinging through your half closed eyes. You leaned away from Aone's wrecked form, taking off your trousers and boxers swiftly.

You moved forward and straddled his hips, putting your fingers in your mouth, swirling your tongue around your digits, coating them in your saliva. After a bit of time you pulled your finger out of your mouth and lowered them to your entrance, circling the rim before pushing in a finger.

You groaned at the foreign feeling, closing your eyes, missing Aone look around your room before letting his eyes wander to his right, smirking.

You continued to stretch yourself, scissoring and curling your fingers, prepping yourself to take Aone in. Aone apparently had enough of his waist and grabbed your wrist, gently tugging your finger out of your ass.

You moaned in response, whining at the emtpy feeling while Aone grabbed your waist and moved you off him, Aone sat down on the bed, pulling you onto his lap, facing your closet instead of him.

Aone grabbed your thighs before lifting you up, positioning his cock at your gaping entrance, pushing into the heat swiftly. You moaned as Aone lowered you onto his dick, the weight of you own body pulling you down on his cock.

Aone suddenly grabbed your chin in a tight grip, tilting your head up so you were glancing at your closet. Your breath hitched as you realised why you were in this position. In front of you was the mirror that was attached to your closet door, you glanced back at your erotic expression before squealing. You closed your eyes tightly, pulling your legs together, briefly switching the angle of Aone inside of you, making you cry out as he hit your prostate.

"[F/N], open your eyes." You shook your head aggressively, you weren't going to look at the embarrassing expression on your face, thank you very much. Aone huffed in annoyance, using both of his hands to grab onto your inner knees, prying your legs apart, Aone pulled out his cock so only the tip was left inside of you.

"[F/N], I won't move unless you open your eyes." Aone whispered in your ear huskily, licking your earlobe briefly. You debated with yourself before hesitantly opening your eyes, looking back at yourself in the mirror.

You were so small compared to Aone, your entrance still clenching onto the tip of his cock while your own dick twitched in anticipation. You whined at your flushed expression, trying to pull your legs out of Aone's grip, hoping to bring them together again, which of course didn't work.

Aone grinned at your attempt to cover yourself up as he fulfilled his promise, bringing his hips up harshly untill he was fully seated inside of you. You moaned loudly at the feeling, clenching around Aone's cock as he hit your prostate.

"Keep your eyes open baby, you look beautiful." You obeyed without any hesitation, mouth falling open as you looked at the mirror, your cock twitching as Aone continued to harshly pound into you.

"Takanobu! F-Fuck so fu-full.." You cried out, Aone ignored you completely as he sped up, digging his fingers into the back of your knees, looking at the mirror darkly, his own cock twitching at your lewd expression.

"[F/N], you're s-so tight.." Aone bit out, feeling a familiar heat coil in his lower stomach, shifting your hips, changing the angle so he could reach onto you deeper.

"T-Takanobu.. You feel s-so good.." You mewled at the angle change, the pleasure pushing you over the edge as you came, allowing your cum to drip down your softening cock onto your sheets.

Aone groaned as you tightened around his cock, chasing his own release as he slammed into you, ignoring the fact that you were even more sensitive after you came. Aone bit tightly into your shoulder, piercing your unmarked soft skin, a thin bead of blood running down your collarbone as he came deeply inside of you.

Your body twitched as you looked into the mirror while Aone pulled out, his cum dripping out your hole as his hold on your legs softened, gently laying you down on your bed, his cum falling down your thigh.

"I love you, [F/N].." Aone pressed a soft kiss on your cheek, caressing your thigh as he lied down behind you.

"Love you too.."


	13. ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n you're a volleyball player in this chapter

The training camp with Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma and Fukurodani, located at the Shiratorizawa campus, had only started yesterday. The most important goal of the whole week was to mostly improve personal skills, for example Hinata trying to improve his receives, Fukudorani attempting to help Bokuto control his emo mode.

Basically, everyone was fixated on improving, but Shiratorizawa on the other hand had decided to mostly help others around. Well, not really decided, more likely dragged off by certain players to practise with them.

Tendou, Tsukishima and Kuroo had been pulled into blocking with Fukurodani, trying to get Bokuto over his emo mode whenever he got blocked, which didn't go that well.

Lev was currently practising with some of the available setters, Kageyama, Kenma and Semi were the unlucky ones. The first year was tying his best to make sure he could match up with anyone's pace so he wouldn't get kicked by Yaku, again.

You were currently with Sugawara, the grey haired male trying to strengthen his jump serve Kageyama teached him, while you were in desperate need to better your receives, because they really fucking sucked.

"You ready, [F/N]?" Sugawara called as he picked up a new ball from the floor. You huffed in exhaustion before shaking your head, lowering your stance.

"Bring it on sugar!" You called out, grinning when you saw Sugawara's eye twitch in annoyance. Sugawara grumbled before throwing the ball up, following it and jumping, slamming his hand against the ball.

You brought your arms together and got into position, bracing yourself for the impact. You felt the ball land a bit on the left of your arm, making it bounce off just a bit out of the court. You groaned in frustration, while Sugawara looked at you in amusement, before waving to you and following Daichi towards the cafeteria.

"[F/N]." You stood up straight and looked next to you, Ushijima stood there watching you with his typical stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Ushijima, what ya need?" You asked.

"Your stance isn't correct." Ushijima walked up behind you, snaking his hands past your shoulders, grabbing onto your wrists, laying your hands onto eachother.

"Keep your hands out in front of your waist and turn the inside of your arms up a bit." Ushijima said as you gently placed your arms in the right position.

A sudden hand on your thigh made you flinch, Ushijima ignored your nervous reaction and slid his hand down to your knees and pushed down softly.

"Keep your knees bent." Ushijima spoke, his mouth positioned about a centimeter next to your ear.

You gulped and did as he ordered, keeping your knees and arms in the position he set you in, not that you could do much with being cornered by his arms.

"Shift your your weight forward, it'll help you gain momentum." Ushijima placed a hand underneath your nape, and lower back, slowly pushing your forward.

Your face flushed at the warm feeling on your nape, yelping quietly when you felt your ass press against his front. You flinched out of your stance, trying to move away from the third year in order to apologize.

"Sorry!" You hissed quietly, not being able to move away from Ushijima's tight hold on you. Ushijima simply ignored you and pulled you back into your previous stance. Just as you were about to relax into his touch again he slipped the hand on your lower back down your shorts, his untucked jersey covering up the action.

Luckily no one was paying attention to you, most players had gone to the cafeteria for dinner and there were only about five people left in the gym, including you and Ushijima.

"U-Ushijima, what the hell are you doing." Your breath hitched as you felt Ushijima stroke your entrance through your boxers, completely ignoring your embarrassed struggles. You felt your legs tremble as Ushijima pressed a kiss on your neck and continued to grope your ass.

Ushijima tilted his head up from your head briefly, glancing around the gym only to see it completely empty. He sighed in relief before letting go of your smaller body.

You grimaced when he let go off you, your knees buckled and you fell down on the wooden floor, making sure you wouldn't fall on your face by bracing your fall with your hands. You shifted onto your side and looked up at Ushijima with an annoyed look.

"What was that for?" You rubbed your nape, longing to get the warm touch of the third year back on your body.

"I like you." Ushijima said, acting like nothing just happend.

You choked on nothing, pushing yourself up from the ground, weakly slapping Ushijima's bicep.

"You can't just say shit like that.." You wheezed out, placing your hand on your hip before inhaling deeply, fanning your flushed face with your free hand.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable." You groaned at Ushijima's reacting, looking up at his face as you noticed he clearly knew what he was doing and that he definitely wasn't sorry.

"I know you aren't sorry you little shit." You took some steps toward Ushijima's taller form, standing on your toes as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I like you too." You smiled cheekily and nuzzled your face in his chest.

Ushijima allowed an unusual gentle smile to appear on his face. "I'm glad to hear you do."

Ushijima wrapped his arms around your waist, sliding his hand down your shorts once again, but this time down your boxers as well.

"Ushijima, not here, anyone could walk in." You pried his hands off your body, stepping away from the older boy, looking at his face sternly.

"Then we won't do it here." Ushijima said, grabbing your wrist before oulling your towards the storage closet. You yelped as he opened the door and shoved you inside, closing the door.

Ushijima neared you, picking up your smaller form and bringing your over to that stack of gym mats in the back, dropping you down on them. Ushijima pushed you down and grabbed onto your thighs, spreading your legs. He pulled away and peeled off his shirt, simultaneously you eagerly tugged yours off, throwing it down next to Ushijima's.

Ushijima admired your smooth skin before reaching his hand down, pulling off your shorts and boxers, your cock springing out, resting rigid against your lower stomach.

"God you're beautiful." Ushijima mumbled, sliding his hands up from your hips towards your chest, sliding his thumbs over your nipples, leaning down and biting once around both of them.

He raised his hand towards your mouth, swiping his index finger over your soft lips.

"Suck." Ushijima ordered, his low voice running through your head. You did as you were asked, coating his three digits in your saliva, trying to slick them up as much as possible so you would be able to feel the pleasure much quicker when he entered you.

Ushijima lowered his fingers to your hole, scanning your face for any hesitation or doubt. After he found no trace of unsure emotions he thrust two finger inside of you. You arched your back and grasped onto the mat tightly, hissing at the painful instrusion.

Ushijima's long fingers managed to hit your prostate without a problem, making you moan out as he continued to stretch you, curling and scissoring his fingers, continually prodding your prostate.

Ushijima finally had enough of your desperate whines and mewls for more, pulling his finger out of you as he pulled down the rest of your clothes, positioned his hard cock in front of your entrance and thrusted inside in one long motion. Ushijima groaned at your warmth around him, thrusting inside of you in a steady pace.

"F-fuck you're huge.." You whined at the speed of his thrusts, it was way too slow.

"Don't he-hesitate, fuck me like y-you mean it.." You panted as Ushijima began to unravel, snapping his hips backwards, pushing himself forward with double the speed. Pounding into you at an inhuman speed, his calloused hands pushing down your hips as you digged your nails into his back, broken moans leaving your mouth as he pounded against your prostate uncontrollably.

"Cum for me [F/N].." You whined as Ushijima wrapped a hand around your hard cock, teasing the tip with his thumb as you cried out, locking your ankles behind Ushijima's back, tugging him closer to you. Ushijima's cock reached even deeper inside of you and you cried out at the feeling, allowing yourself to release all over Ushijima's hand.

"Wakatoshi!"

Ushijima tightened his grip on your cock after hearing you scream out his first name, his hips twitching as he came inside of you, his cum filling you up.

The two of you were still tangled together, breath heavy as you came down from your climax, Ushijima groaning at your tighting walls around him as you mewled at his warm cum inside of you.

You leaned your head on Ushijima's naked chest, sighing softly at Ushijima's surprisingly steady heart beat.

"I love you, [F/N].."

"Fuck off.."


	14. sugawara

You shifted on the bench as Hinata spiked the ball past the blockers, grinning widely is excitement. Ukai had decided to do some a quick match before practise ended and split the team in two.

They decided to switch things up a bit and seperated Hinata and Kageyama, Nishinoya and Asahi and go on. They had of course had to practise to synchronise with someone who plays differently.

The ball landed in bounds and Hinata's team effectively won the match. Hinata jumped up to high five Sugawara enthusiastically, making the third year laugh in delight at the ginger's usual demeanor.

You allowed a gentle smile to appear on your face at Sugawara's happy expression. My god, you would drop everything for him in a beat.

You stood up from the bench when Ukai claimed practise was over. You stretched your arms and followed tiredly after the team towards the clubroom, desperately wanting to change out of your shorts.

"Hinata you really have a lot of stamina don't you.." Yamaguchi sweatdropped as the ginger chattered on, he brought up at least ten different things in the past five minutes.

You laughed tiredly at their shenanigans and peeled off your shirt, you just felt someone stare intensely staring at your bare torso when Sugawara talked up next to you, opening his locker to grab his school uniform.

"Stay in the clubroom until everyone is gone.." Sugawara whispered swiftly in your ear before turning around towards Asahi and Daichi to resume their previous conversation.

You tilted your head in question at the older boy before snapping your head away as he began to take off his volleyball shorts.

'I shouldn't be staring, I really shouldnt..'

You rubbed your temples and began to slide your shorts down. You heard the door close multiple times and looked briefly over your shoulder, all the first years and second years had already left, leaving you, Daichi, Asahi and of course Sugawara.

"You guys can do ahead, still have to see my chemistry teacher." Sugawara commented behind you, glancing at Daichi and Asahi who were waiting for him.

"Did you fuck up the test that bad?" Daichi joked, already picking up his bag, ready to leave.

"Don't even try, I have no hesitation to bring up your math grades."

"You wouldn't."

"I sure would." Sugawara smiled sweetly at Daichi, Asahi huffed and walked towards the door, Daichi quickly following him out the clubroom.

You felt two thin arms sneak around your waist and a familiar scent wrapped itself around you. Sugawara burried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling sharply.

"God [F/N], I really can't control myself around you.." Sugawara pressed his lips against your ear, biting into the delicate flesh, making your body shudder at the feeling.

Sugawara took a deap breath before grabbing your shoulders, turning you around, pushing you against the shelf in his open locker. Sugawara lowered his head to your still exposed torso, he started kissing at your chest, licking and sucking at your nipples as you squirmed in his hold.

Sugawara pulled away from your chest briefly and pecked you on the list before fully letting go of you.

"On you knees baby." Sugawara commanded, you flushed at the pet name before obeying the elder's order, letting yourself fall to your knees in front of him.

"You know what to do, right?" Sugawara combed his hand through your hair, caressing your scalp gently.

You simply hummed at his question, grabbing the waistband of Sugawara's boxers before pulling the front down so you could easily slide his penis out. Sliding his cock into your mouth, you sucked gently, swirling your tongue around the tip of Sugawara's cock.   
A small grunt escaped Sugawara's mouth as you continued to suck him down, your head slowly bobbing up and down, licking away all the precum on Sugawara's member.

"Fuck [F/N] you feel so good.."

Sugawara held onto your head tightly as he began to fuck you mouth, not giving you any time to prepare yourself. You grabbed onto the grey haired male's hips as he continued to thrust into your mouth, you tried your hardest to keep yourself from gagging tok much as you allowed your jaw to slacken, letting Sugawara take full control over you.

"You're being so good for me, [F/N]." Sugawara praised, caressing your scalp with his thumb as he continued to fuck your mouth. A shiver went down your spine at Sugawara's words, you moaned around his cock, looking up at the elder through half-lidded eyes.

Sugawara's head shot up as he heard footsteps approach the clubroom, he glanced down at your as you simply continued to suck him off, clearly not noticing that the two of you were about to get caught in the act.

Sugawara suddenly smiled slyly, pulling out of your mouth, pushing you back a little more so you were fully concealed by the locker door. You looked up at Sugawara and tilted your head, making Sugawara's cock twitch at the sight before him.

You were looking up at him like a fucking lost puppy, cheeks decorated in a heavy read flush, your lips covered with a thin layer of spit and precum, your own erection easily spotted through your boxers.

Sugawara placed a finger on his lips and tapped his cock against your lips, you opened your mouth and took him in once again, making sure not to make any noise, not knowing why the third year ordered you to do so.

You door suddenly opened and your eyes widened in shock, yiu were about to pull away when Sugawara tangled his hand into your hear, roughly thrusting inside of your mouth, making you gag violently.

"Ah Suga-san, you're still here?" Sugawara looked at the door, Nishinoya and Tanaka stepped into the clubroom, looking at their senior in question.

Sugawara laughed dryly, swallowing as you moaned around him. He corrected the back of his boxers so it wasn't obvious they were slid down at the front.

"Daichi and Asahi just left, I had to stay behind anyway for my chemistry teacher." Sugawara rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, Nishiniya and Tanaka looked at each other for a second before shrugging, they had heard from Asahi that Sugawara really ruined the test during one of his nervous rants the ace usually had.

"Anyway, what're you guys still doing here?" Sugawara brought his free hand down from his hand, untangling his other hand from your hair, stroking your cheek reassuring as he continued to thrust into your mouth. You ran your tongue down Sugawara's shaft, making sure not to scratch his cock with your teeth as you pulled your tongue back to his tip to suck off the remaining precum.

"Noya forgot his english notebook because he was in a hurry, Chikara made us get it and refused to tutor us without it."

"Shut up Ryuu! You're the one who desperately wanted to walk home with Ennoshita, I was only being a good wingman!"

"Lies!"

Sugawara laughed at the antics of his underclassmen, "Guys, don't you think you should hurry back to Ennoshita, before, you know, he decides to not tutor you guys anymore."

"Ah you're right!" Nishiniya scrambled towards his locker, a few places next to Sugawara's and began to dig around, yelling out in achievement when he found his notebook.

"Let's go, Ryuu!

"See ya, Suga-san!"

The two rowdy second years left the clubroom in a hurry and Sugawara groaned tiredly, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion before looking down at you again.

You pulled off his cock with a wet sound and breathed in heavily, wiping away the drool that slipped out of your mouth during the previous activity.

"You look so pretty baby.." Sugawara gently tugged you up from the floor and turned you around, making you press your hands against the shelf in his locker to keep your composure. Sugawara leaned forward, pressing his chest against your bag as you dug around in his locker, pulling out the bottle of lube he apparently kept there.

Sugawara hummed contently, sliding his hand down you back, slipping a finger under your boxers, bringing it down to your entrance. You moaned softly, lowering your forehead to your hands, breathimg heavily.

Sugawara grinned at the reaction he got out of your and pulled his finger back, ignoring your annoyed whines. Sugawara clicked the lube bottle open and coated his fingers in the substance, pulling your boxers to your knees with his free hand.

"You ready?" You nodded swiftly at the question and prepared yourself for Sugawara to enter his finger inside of you, but that wasn't what happend.

Sugawara brought his hand back to your ass l and began to circle your entrance with his index finger, spreading the lube around, teasing you in the mean time. You groaned in annoyance, pushing yourself closer to the third year ever so slightly to encourage him to just get on with it.

Sugawara chuckled at your actions, pushing his index finger inside you gently, wiggling the digit around, wanting to tease you a bit more. Your intoxication moans echoed softly through the clubroom, making Sugawara's cock twitch in reply.

"S-Suga-san.. Just get on with it.. P-Please..." You turned your head to the side and looked at the setter.

Sugawara caressed your hips with his free hand and pushed a second finger in, scissoring and curling them inside you. You moaned loudly when Sugawara's fingers managed to find your prostate, you pushed your hips backwards, your own cock twitched when Sugawara's fingers managed to hit even deeper inside.

Sugawara pulled his finger out and opened the bottle once again, coating his cock with a layer of lube, positioning himself at your entrance. Sugawara inhaled deeply before pushing the tip of his cock inside, moaning lowly as you clenched around him.

"F-Fuck baby, you're sucking me in.." A loud moan left your mouth as Sugawara pushed inside of you further, changing his angle from time to time, desperately trying to find your prostate, wanting to hear the cute noises you let out earlier again.

You felt a hand grab your chin and tilt your head backwards, before you could say anything at the action, Sugawara placed his lips on yours, taking advantage of the fact you were just about to speak as he slid his tongue into your mouth. Sugawara placed a gentle hand on your cheek and hips as he began to thrust into at a harsh pace, you eagerly kissed the third year back, moaning into his mouth at the intense pleasure you were feeling.

You let out a particularly loud moan as Sugawara had managed to hit your prostate, the sounds that left your mouth almost unheard as Sugawara deepened the kiss, sliding his hand down towards your neglected cock, stroking his thumb over the tip.

Each thrust pulled a loud moan out of you, your lips still locked with Sugawara's, the heat in your lower stomach slowly becoming more unbearable by the second, Sugawara cotinued to lazily stroke your cock, not seeming too interested in really getting you off quickly.

"S-Suga..." You pulled away from Sugawara's lips and cried out as your clenches down on Sugawara's cock, aware that you were about to come. Just as your orgasm could actually wahs over you, you were interrupted by Sugawara, who grabbed onto the base of your cock with a tight grip, not allowing you to release. You cried out as the hand on your cock tightened, moaning filthily as Sugawara thrusted harsher inside of you.

"S-Suga! P-Please I can't..." You felt your eyes sting as the elder didn't reply, only bending you forward even more, shifting the aim of his cock so he would hit your prostate at every thrust, still not allowing you to come.

"Hm? What was that?" Sugawara kissed your nape gently, but it still didn't help you forget the fact that his grip on your cock had tightened a lot more. Your face flushed at the question, turning your head back to the lockers, not answering.

"[F/N].. Come on, be a good boy and ask me politely." Sugawara whispered in your ear as he snapped his hips forward right into your prostate, pressing his thumb harshly against the tip of your cock.

You let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan and pressed your lips into a thin line, Sugawara sighed at your reaction before grabbing your chin again, turning you towards him.

"[F/N].." Sugawara's stern tone send a shiver down your spine, you shivered and gulped heavily, before closing your eyes tightly, letting go of any shred of dignity you had left.

"Suga-san... P-Please let me come.." Your voice wavered through the entire sentence.

Sugawara stroked your cheek softly, pressing a soft kiss to your neck before releasing your face, allowing you to burry your flushed face in your hands again.

"Good job baby, I'm proud of you.." Sugawara praised as he let go of your cock, making you release a shaky breathe in relief.

The peaceful moment was quickly destroyed as Sugawara started to thrust harshly into you, desperately chasing after his own orgasm, knowing you could come untouched.

You kept moaning everytime Sugawara hit your prostate, the pleasure had started to build up once more and before you knew it one last thrust pushed you over the edge as you came, clenching onto Sugawara's cock. Letting out a couple more soft moans as Sugawara continued to pound into you, chasing his own release.

Sugawara huffed, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he came inside of you, addicted at the way your cock twitched pathetically as his cum filled you up.

Your body twitched as Sugawara pulled out slowly, quickly pushing a finger into your entrance, making you cry out in confusion, you were still fucking sensitive, okay?

"Can't get it into the carpet ya know.." Sugawara chuckles dryly, pressing a kiss on your shoulder, circling your insides briefly before ruffling your hair.

"We have to get you cleaned up quickly, I'm in a hurry."

"What'ya mean..?"

"I actually have to speak with my chemistry teacher." Sugawara laughed cheekily, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"You're a handful aren't you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhd IdK why but this chapter feels rlly off for some reason, like I didn't get the sex scenes right at all, but who cares-


	15. bokuto & kuroo

You moaned softly as you lowered yourself into the hot water, sighing in relief as you felt your cramped muscles relax at the surrounding heat.

Kuroo had managed to win three tickets to YUNESSUN spa resort in Hakone, a luxurious onsen located up in the mountains. Both outside and inside baths were located in the parks and not only baths with local spring water but also baths with wine, coffee, noodles, green tea and go on.

It's easy to say it's an amazing place to relax, quickly you may add.

Anyway, back to the present.

Kuroo had invited both you and Bokuto and the two of you happily agreed, totally up for a relaxing day at the hot springs.

After a long trip with the bullet trains and a pretty wild ride with the bus up to the mountain, you finally arrived at the park, greeted with the onsen's adorable mascots, Boxappy and Bonjour-non.

The three of you made your way through the entrance and made you way over to the changing rooms, putting on your swimwear and taking a quick shower to rinse off before entering the inside swimming pool.

After exploring the park together and going through every possible bath you could find you headed back inside and went over to the naked baths, once again rinsing yourself off before stepping into empty bath.

So here you were, leaning against the wall behind you as you lowered yourself even more into the hot water of the bath. Kuroo and Bokuto quickly followed, sitting down next to you in the water.

"Geez, I really have to go this place more.." You closed your eyes and slumped down, your cheeks flushing a soft red at the warmth around you.

"Totally! Thanks for inviting us, bro!" Bokuto spoke up loudly, making you wince at the loud noise, recoiling from the rowdy third year, briefly bumping into Kuroo's shoulder.

"Everything for you, bro."

"Bro.."

"Jesus christ.." You raised your hand from the water and rubbed your temple tiredly, staring out of the huge windows of the bath, admiring beautiful view in front of you.

"Don't worry [F/N], you're also our bro!"

"Should I be happy with that?" You grunted, letting your hand fall back into the hot water.

"That's up to you." Kuroo grinned and placed his hand on your bare thigh.

You yelped at the touch, flinching away from the older boy, accidently leaning into Bokuto. Kuroo smiled cheekily and leaned closer to you as you tried your best to inch away from him while not trying to accidently press up against the other boy.

"Dude, this is a public bath."

"Don't worry, the park will be closing soon anyway, [F/N].." Bokuto said as he turned towards you, grabbing onto your elbow, pulling your back against his naked chest while Kuroo sat in front of you and grabbed onto your thighs, spreading your legs.

"That's exactly why I worry! If someone enters the bath to lock up we'll get busted, I can't handle that embarrassement." You felt your blood rush to your cheeks, wether it was due to arousal or the heat surrounding you, was something you didn't know.

"Just focus on us." Kuroo leaned down, pressing his lips against yours as Bokuto copied his movements, attaching his lips onto your neck, sucking on the delicate skin softly.

You sighed heavily, letting your head fall back against Bokuto's chest, fully exposing your neck as you relaxed in their gentle hold.

"Just be quick.."

Kuroo immediately obliged and released one of your thighs, bringing his hand further down to your ass, blindly searching for your entrance as Bokuti continued to press kisses to your neck. You lowered your hands to Bokuto's, which were placed on your hips, and laced your fingers with his, squeezing his hands as Kuroo's finger circled your entrance.

"You ready?" Kuroo looked at your flushed face, prodding his finger at your hole as he waited for your response.

You simply nodded, bracing yourself for the foreign intrusion. You took a deep breath and tensed up as Kuroo's forced his finger inside, allowing you to adjust and got comfortable before beginning to stretch you.

After thrusting his single finger inside of you Kuroo slipprd his second finger inside, making you groan out at the feeling. The black haired boy continued to prepare you and suddenly scissored his finger, making you cry out loudly.

"Stop!"

Kuroo and Bokuto both stilled immediately, but not fully pulling away from now though. Kuroo still had his fingers in the previous position, looking at you in worry.

"What's wrong, [F/N]..?" Bokuto asked gently, rubbing your hips as you kept crying out for some reason.

"You're get hot water inside of me, you idiot!" You hissed out, clenching down on Kuroo's fingers, trying to make the older boy bring his fingers back together.

Kuroo laughed nervously, obeying your wishes as he brought his third finger inside of you, making sure no water could slip through the gap.

"Hehe, sorry [F/N].." Kuroo grinned cheekily, shooting Bokuto an annoyed laugh as the other third year laughed loudly at his guilty expression.

"Whatever, I'll get payback for it later, let's just get it on with." You bit out stifly, locking your feet together behind Kuroo's back, bringing him closer to you.

Kuroo obliged and continued to prepare you, meanwhile you tilted your head back towards the boy behind you, bringing a hand up to his neck, dragging his face down, locking your lips with his.

Kuroo's fingers suddenly left and you whined softly into Bokuto's mouth, trying your best to clench down so you wouldn't get anymore hot water inside of you.

Bokuto deepened the kiss, blindly reached down with his free hand, the other one tangled in your semi-wett hair and grabbed onto his member, shuffling around a little bit before feeling your gaping hole against the tip of his cock.

The third year gently pressed inside of you, swallowing all the soft grunts and moans that left your mouth. You let your free hand wander down to Kuroo's body, grabbing onto his cock, pressing your thumb to the slit gently.

Kuroo moaned lowly, looking down at you and Bokuto, smiling huskily at the position the two of you were in. The heat from the bath had caused a soft red blush to spread all over your face and fuck, it aroused him, the view of Bokuto's cock burried inside of you, didn't help at all.

Bokuto glanced up, not pulling out of the kiss as his eyes locked with Kuroo's, he glanced down briefly before looking back up at Kuroo again, signalizing his friend to continue the act. Kuroo nodded and brought his hand to your entrance, pressing the tips of two of his fingers inside and spread them apart, inching forward and quickly replacing his fingers with his cock.

You pulled out of the kiss and felt your body shudder as Kuroo pushed deeper inside of you, filling you up along with Bokuto. The two of them hissed as you tightened around them, clearly not used to be double penetrated.

Bokuto and Kuroo shared a quick glance and began to move, synchronising every thrust. They fell into a steady pace making you moan out everytime they brought their cocks out so only the tip was left inside and thrust back inside swiftly.

You grasped onto Bokuto's hands placed on your hips and closed your eyes, letting your mouth fall open in pure bliss. You arched your back and shuddered as the older boys increased speed, hitting your prostate with each thrust.

"A-Ah.. So good.." You felt your cock twitch as Bokuto grabbed onto your knees, pulling your legs up to your chest so the two of them could thrust inside deeper.

Kuroo and Bokuto didn't say anything and simply continued to snap their hips forward, pounding into you harder than before. You let your head fall against Bokuto's chest, allowing the intoxicating feelings to completely take you over.

You felt the heat pooling in your lower stomach grow stronger and you tensed up, allowing the pleasure to spill over, not thinking about how your lower half was still inside the water. You let out a loud moan as you came, your eyes slipping close as the tears in your eyes spilled over and ran down your cheeks.

Kuroo and Bokuto both grimaced as you tightened around them, the heat around their cock's and the sight of you completely drained both pushed them over the edge, grasping onto your smaller body as they came inside you, their cum painting your insides.

"Don't pull out.. You'll get everything in the water.." You huffed out, sighing tiredly as their hold on you relaxed, allowing you to fall back against Bokuto's chest.

Kuroo and Bokuto simply nodded, exhaling softly, coming down from their orgasm, a peaceful silence falling over the three of you.

That silence was quickly broken by Kuroo.

"No homo."

"Fuck off, please."


	16. kyoutani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom! male reader, requested on wattpad

You crossed your arms as you looked at the court, a painfully obvious annoyed look plastered on your face. Aoba Johsai was currently playing against Fukurodani and of course, Kyoutani was on the court as well.

The blond little shit had been teasing you the entire training camp. Constantly cornering you in the locker room when no one was there, briefly making out with you before running off, taking his time to change out of his practise clothes and constantly attaching himself to others, for example Iwaizumi.

And fuck it pissed you off.

The first year always had this effect on you, rilling you up whenever he had the chance. The blond had you wrapped around his finger and he was definitely fucking aware of it.

You could hear Bokuto yell out in excitement as he slammed the ball past Aoba Johsai's blockers, scoring the last point of the practise match. Oikawa whined loudly, throwing himself at Iwaizumi in hope to get some unnecessary comfort from the other boy.

Kyoutani walked next to Yahaba towards the benches, picking up their water bottles and opening them. Kyoutani locked eyes with you as he gulped down the water, opening his mouth more than was needed, allowing small drops of water slip out of the corner of his mouth, sliding down his chin.

You narrowed your eyes at the blond, digging your nails into your arms in frustration. Kyoutani smirked at your reaction, pulling his mouth away from the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mad dog-chan~ Can you get my knee brace from the locker room? Thank you~" Oikawa spoke up from his position, attached to Iwaizumi like a koala, grinning at his underclassman.

Kyoutani looked away from you to look at the setter, a scowl taking over the previous smug look on his face. He grunted out a 'whatever' in response before moving towards the gym door, tugging you along on his way towards the hallway.

You simply went along with the act, glaring at the back of his head as the blond continued to tug you forward towards the locker room. Kyoutani opened the door in a hurry, yanking you inside, closing the door before pushing you against the wall, locking his lips with yours.

You growled into the kiss, raising your hand to his head, tangling your hand harshly in his short hair, tugging his head down, deepening the kiss.

Kyoutani slipped his hand down your shirt, brushing past the band of your shorts, palming your semi-hard cock as he greedily kissed you back. Just as you were about to slip off his shirt, not wanting to wait anymore to teach the other a lesson when Kyoutnai pulled out of the kiss with a smug grin forming on his face.

"Can't forget to bring Oikawa his knee brace." Kyoutani removed his hold on you, walking towards a teal bag on the bench. You narrowed your eyes at the blond, biting down on your bottom lip harshly.

He was such a fucking asshole.

The entire time Kyoutani had the opportunity to tease you, he took it. Whenever he had an excuse to leave the gym he tugged you along, made out with you for just a bit and immediately left, and god you weren't handling it well.

You reached your limit when Kyoutani 'accidently' spilled the left over water in his bottle all over the front of his shirt, taking off the jersey, walking around for a good five minutes with his chest on full display.

When Nekomata finally claimed practise was over and everyone was allowed to go home you quietly made your way to Kyoutani, not hesitating as you grabbed onto the back of his collar, yanking him away from his teammates, tugging him towards to locker rooms.

"You really like to fuck around with me dont you?" You bit out, shoving the amused boy against the locker door behind him, your leg between his, your knee pressed up against his hard cock.

You didn't give Kyoutani any time to respond, slamming your lips against his, bringing your hands down to the front of his shirt, slipping past the elastic bands of his practise shorts and boxer. You grabbed onto Kyoutani's cock harshly, swallowing the soft pained groan that escaped the blond's mouth.

"I'm not gonna play around anymore." You said darkly as you pulled away from the panting boy in front of you.

"Turn around, lean forward, hands on the door." You ordered, taking a step back to not hinder Kyoutani in the action.

Kyoutani obeyed without hesitation, noting that you weren't in the mood to joke around, already have reached your limit with him. You felt the corner of your lip twitch at the obedience, taking your time to slowly untie the strings of your shorts.

You pressed yourself up against Kyoutani, your cock placed behjnd his loose shorts, your arms under his shirt, carressing his pale chest.

You didn't give the player any warning before shoving the back of his shorts down, circling his entrance briefly before burrying your finger deep inside. Kyoutani's breath hitched, clamping around your finger subconciously, burrying his red face into his elbow.

You huffed in annoyance, releasing Kyoutani's hip with your left hand, bringing it up to his head inside. You tangled your hands harshly in his shorts strands of hair, tilting his head backwards.

"Keep your head straight, got it?" Instead of wanting to receive a normal reply, you brought your middle and ring finger in front of Kyoutani's entrance, shoving them inside, dragging a filthy moan out of the blond's mouth

Kyoutani only nodded stifly, clenching his eyes shut, pursing his lips, noy wanting to let anything embarrassing come out of his mouth.

You grinned at the reaction, starting to stretch the other more srriously, scissoring and curling your finger inside of him, each move gaining another intoxication reaction.

"Good boy.."

You slid you fingers out of Kyoutani's slightly gaping hole, moving back towards Kyoutani's locker, opening it and pilling out the almost empty bottle of lube.

You weren't planning to use lube, Kyoutani definitely didn't deserve to get treated perfectly at the moment, but you were a weak man, one flustered look of Kyoutani would make you do anything.

You swiftly opened the bottle, pulled down your shorts to your thighs and tried your best to coat your whole member with the small amount of lubrication.

You positioned your cock at Kyoutani's entrance before roughly pushing in, not giving the older boy enough time to adjust as you snapped your hips forward, burrying yourself deep inside of him.

You felt Kyoutani's body twitch under your touch, but grunted in annoyance when you realised the blond was biting on his under lip, trying to hold back his moans.

You brought two fingers to Kyoutani's face, forcefully prying his mouth open, holding his chin in a tight hold with your free fingers.

"Don't hold back, Kyou, I want to hear every sound you make."

Kyoutani inhaled deeply, nodding as he allowed his jaw to slacken, his mouth falling open, a loud moan escaping as your cock brushed against his prostate.

You grinned at the reaction, bringing your hands back to Kyoutani's hips, digging your fingers into the soft flesh. You moved away so only the tip of your cock was left inside Kyoutani's ass, you took a bit to admire the view in front of you.

Kyoutani's hole was desperately trying to force you back inside, completely sucking you in. You stroked his hips with your thumb before snapping your hips forward, thrusting your whole length inside of him.

Kyoutani pathetically moved his hands across the smooth door, searching for anything he could clutch onto as you pounded into him. Not giving him any time to relax you shifted the angle of your thrusts, hitting Kyoutani's prostate perfectly, making the boy arch his back and moan in pleasure.

"[F/N].. D-Don't stop.. Fuck..." Kyoutani's mouth fell open, sobbing out a string of uninteligible words.

You didn't respond at all to Kyoutani's tiny whispers and pleads, bringing your hand to his cock, firmly wrapping your hand around the base before giving it a sharp stroke upwards.

Kyoutani whined and bucked his hips into the touch, deperately searching for anything that could make him cum. You felt the heat pool in your stomach, gritting your teeth as Kyoutani clenched down on you, crying out at each thrust.

"S-So close.." You burried your face in Kyoutani's neck as you climaxed, filling the other boy up with your cum

Kyoutani's body trembled as he came after you, small drops of cum falling down on the floor as he sobbed, clenching around your softening cock.

You pressed a soft kiss to Kyoutani's nape, stroking his hips tenderly, helping him come down from his high.

"Love you Kyou.."

"Whatever.."


	17. kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( a/n [F/N] is a student at aoba johsai uwu )

You were a flirty little shit, literally everyone at school knew so. It wasn't a huge surprise you were dating Kyoutani though, you both were such hotheads and competitive that you were basically perfect for each other.

Kyoutani was a possessive boyfriend, a lot of people knew that and tried their best to not get too attached to you. It never stopped you from going out your way to make someone horny though, even though you mostly targeted Kyoutani himself.

You always crossed boundaries, going as far to grind onto anyone whenever you had the chance or get way too close to their groin or chest to be considered as 'friendly'. But sometimes you really went the extra mile, going as far to bring material things into your act, just like today.

You were in Kyoutani's class and were seated next to him, which made teasing your boyfriend much easier, you could easily place your hand on his thigh, carress his sides and slip your hands into his boxer without anyone noticing.

You hummed as you played with your pencil, looking through the corner of your eye at Kyoutani who was sitting on your left, clenching his pencil tightly in his hand. You looked down at your outstretched hand, stroking his thigh with your thumb gently.

"Ken-chan, you're so cute." You smiled innocently at the fuming blond, squeezing his thigh gently before trailing your hand up to the front of his lighy brown pants. Kyoutani bit his lip as you pulled the waistbands of both his trousers and boxers away from him body, slipping your hand past them. You palmed Kyoutani's semi-hard cock with your hand as you continued to copy the teacher's notes that she wrote on the board.

"You fucking asshole.."

"Hey now, that's not very nice, didn't coach tell you to behave or he would throw you off the team? Be nice to your boyfriend, Ken-chan." You narrowed your eyes at the blond, rubbing your thumb against the slit of his cock, spreading his pre-cum over the head of his member.

Kyoutani groaned harshly and clenched his fist shut, digging his nails into his palm. You smiled cheekily, stroking his cock at a slow pace, making the second year squirm in his seat.

"[L/N]-san could you answer this question?" You looked up at the board to see your teacher look at your with a gentle smile, you smiled back and pulled your hand away from Kyoutani, making the blond curse at you.

You stood up and grabbed your notebook, making your way over to the front of the class and grabbing the chalk the teacher offered you, looking back at the board you began to solve the equation, leaving Kyoutani behind in his frustration.

You gathered your books as the bell rang and stuffed them in your bag before stepping up behind Kyoutani who was still seated at his desk, throwing yourself onto his back. Kyoutani grunted at the sudden weight that was added to his body as you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into his hair.

"Ken-chan you were such a good boy.." You whispered into his ear, you could basically feel the rage roll of his body, time to deliver the punching line.

"Ya know Ken-chan.." You grabbed onto his shoulders and turned him around in his seat, pressing your body up to his as you brought his hands under your shirt.

Kyoutani's face immediately flushed as he felt a lace material, knowing immediately what you had on.

Last week you had stumbled upon the Ravijour webshop, it's a popular Japanese lingerie brand that is very feminine, focusing on creating cleavage and having a incredibly sexy design to them.

And yeah, you were a weak man with no self restraint. Of course you ordered multiple sets, how could you not? They looked fucking hot on the models and you knew they would look damn well on you too.

You've only vaguely told Kyoutani what you ordered, never showed him any pictures no matter how many times he told you to do so, even if it ended up with you getting punished, but who cares about the boring details.

You knew you were getting everything you did back at you tonight, just ten times worse, and you were completely ready for it.

You released his wrists and looked around the classroom, noticing it was already empty. You smirked and put your hands on Kyoutani's cheeks, bending down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"It's a full set.." You whispered against his lips, looking forward to teasing him even more through the day, before he could take all the frustration out on you tonight.

You let go of Kyoutani's face and turned around, making your way to the door. Before you knew it Kyoutani wrapped a hand around your wrist and roughly dragged you with him towards the bathroom.

You yelped as Kyoutani roughly shoved you into the bathroom, pushing you up against the huge mirror on the wall. His hand pressing your wrists together against the mirror, his knee pressed up against your groin as he pressed a kiss to your jaw.

"Ken! Jesus christ what are you doing?!" Kyoutani bit into your neck, drawing a soft whimper from you as he began to pull off your trousers with his free hand. You looked anxiously at the bathroom room, your face flushing as Kyoutani tugged your trousers and boxers down to your knees, turning you around and slamming you back into the mirror.

"You really are a slut aren't you?" Kyoutani spit as he grabbed onto your ass, looking down at the blood red lace panties along with a blood red garter belt you were wearing along with a pair of matching blood red thigh high fishnets.

"Hm.. Only for you, Ken-chan.." You pressed your left cheek into the mirror as you glanced at Kyoutani, expecting the blond to just spank you a couple of times and ruin you at night, but that didn't happen.

Kyoutani hummed as he slid his hands under your button up, unclasping the bra you were wearing gently and undoing the straps, tugging it off your torso. Before you knew it Kyoutani had grabbed your wrists in a tight grip and tied the ends together on the faucet of the sink in front of you.

Your eyes widened as you tugged on the fabric, glancing at the bathroom door before looking back at your boyfriend in horror.

"Ken, anyone could come in! What are you doing?!" You yelled.

Kyoutani simply didn't respond and pushed both his index fingers through a small hole in the panties and suddenly yanked them apart, ripping the lacey fabric open.

You paled at the ripping noise and tugged on your restraints as Kyoutani neared your ass and spit on your entrance, pulling back and stroking his saliva over your entrance.

You clenched your fists and shut yout eyes tightly, bracing yourself for Kyoutani to prod his index finger into you. Instead of that, you heard Kyoutani spit once more, but this time you didn't feel anything on you and you relaxed slowly, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.

Your yelp echoed through the bathroom as Kyoutani forced the head of his cock inside of you, stretching you open painfully. You moaned greedily as Kyoutani slowly pushed his way further inside of you until you completely took him in, panting harshly.

Your threw your head back as Kyoutani started to pound into you, your body twitching as the rush of pain you felt earlier turned into pleasure. Kyoutani's mind was spinning, you had been playing with him the entire day, when he felt the lace of your soft skin he really couldn't help himself anymore. He knew you were literally having sex in the bathroom, that anyone could walk in it any moment and that the two of you were blowing off your classes, but he couldn't care less anymore.

You didn't deserve to be treated nicely right now.

Kyoutani fully pulled out before slamming back into you again, grabbing your ass in a bruising grip, slapping your ass as you tightened around him.

"You're already begging for it, gosh, do you have no shame, baby?" Kyoutani kept spanking your ass until a gentle red color was seen through the thin panties. You unconsciouly clenched down on Kyoutani's cock at the words, crying out as you felt his cock press up against your prostate.

You felt your own cock twitch, still tightly held in place by the panties you were wearing, your legs trembling when you realised Kyoutani wasn't going to touch you anytime soon.

You pushed your hips back against Kyoutani's as he continued to slam into your prostate at a swift pace, tears welling up in the corner of your eyes at the pleasure.

Kyoutani wrapped his hand around your neck and squeezed gently, making you wheeze softly before following his movement, throwing your head in his direction. Kyoutani bent forward and left a trail of kisses up from your nape to your cheek, turning your head to the side as he locked his lips with yours.

Small muffled gasps continued to escape your mouth as you felt the heat pool in your stomach, letting your mouth fall open, allowing Kyoutani to deepen the kiss as he chased after his own orgasm.

You felt Kyoutani's hold on your tighten and before you could respond the blond climaxed inside of you, filling you up with the warm substance. Kyoutani pulled out of the kiss and bit into your shoulder, breaking the skin as you moaned at the feeling.

Kyoutani gently stroked your thigh as he pulled out, admiring the way his cum slowly fell out of your gaping entrance. Just as you thought the blond was about to grab ahold of your cock and help you finish off he tugged your trousers up and untied your wrists, shoving the bra in your bag.

Kyoutani grabbed onto your chin as you were about to slide your trousers down again, and tilted your head up. Kyoutani grinned slyly, squeezing your face harshly as gently pressed his knee into your still hard cock, making you squirm at the feeling.

"Be a good boy for me [F/N]. If you dare come before tonight you'll regret it."

Seems like karma has caught up to you.


	18. tendou

Tendou's phone vibrated in his hand once again, the redhead huffed in annoyance and unlocked his phone, looking at the notification tab to see you had sent him another picture.

You've been stuck at home for about a week. During one of the practise matches your spiked the ball and landed badly on your ankle, the injury resulting in a pretty serious sprain. The doctor recommended that you should stay home while your ankle was healing, which meant you couldn't fuck around with Tendou at school.

Of course, you were going to take advantage of this situation, planning to tease Tendou as much as possible from your bedridden state.

You've been sending Tendou pictures, videos and audio clips all week, since Shiratorizawa had an entire dorm system Tendou was living there during school days, he could only come to the appartement the two of you shared on the weekends.

The content you send him both during classes, lunch and volleyball were deleted by you about twenty minutes after he saw them, just so he wouldn't be able to jerk off to them in his free time.

You knew you would get punished for your behaviour, but having control over the third year was something you almost never had, so you took all chances you got.

Most pictures and videos you sent to him were of you either of you playing with yourself, sometimes using a couple of sex toys the two of you had ordered when you started dating, sometimes you'd also be wearing some lingerie pieces.

You didn't send too many audio clips to Tendou, knowing he could get off with just your voice easily. In said audio clips you'd either be teasing yourself with a vibrator or fucking yourself with a dildo, on rare occasions even using a fucking machine you kept secret from your boyfriend for a long time.

You had also ignored every call and message from Tendou, making sure to not get in contact with him at all, frustrating him even more. You were playing with fire and you loved every second of it.

Tendou was pissed off, you've been playing with him for five days long, never granting him any rest as you continued to send the media to him. Practise eventually ended and the weekend started, which meant that the students at Shiratorizawa were free to go wherever they wanted, not having to pay attention to curfew for once.

Tendou didn't inform you that he was coming back home immediately after practise, knowing you thought he would come by on Saturday as he normally did, but the redhead decided to get it over it, he had a bratty boy to punish.

The doorbell rang through the empty appartement, you glanced up from your phone, still recording a new video from Tendou, planning to send him something around night time to give him some sort of relief. You huffed and turned off the vibrator, slowly tugging it out of your body, placing it down on the towel under you. You stood up and chuckled softly as your legs shook, placing your hand on the wall for support as you moved towards the bedroom door, picking up one of Tendou's oversized hoodie on your way.

You tugged on the hoodie that luckily covered your groin completely and shuffled towards the door, rubbing your eyes tiredly as you opened the door.

"Hello?" You pulled your hand away and opened your eyes.

You yelped loudly at the person standing in front of you, swallowing harshly at the pissed off expression Tendou had plastered on his face. You quickly patched up your previous reaction and smiled innocently at your boyfriend, grabbing his arm and pulling him gently into the house.

"Sato-chan! I thought you were visiting tomorrow!"

Tendou simply scoffed in reply and grabbed your wrist, yanking you back towards the bedroom. You chuckled nervously when you realised Tendou wasn't in the mood to play around anymore.

Tendou threw the bedroom door close and pushed you towards the bed, eyeing the purple prostate vibrator that was laying on the bed.

"You're such a whore aren't you? Can't even go a day without touching yourself." Tendou pushed you down on the bed and moved towards the closet in the corner of the room, opening one of the drawers and pulling a rectangular box out of it.

"Lay down, raise your hands towards the headboard and place your feet on the bed." Tendou didn't face you as he rummaged through the box, knowing you would obey him without a question.

You did as the redhead said, laying down in the middle of the bed, placing your feet in front of you, close to your thighs and bringing your wrists together at the headboard of the bed. Tendou finally pulled a couple of items out of the box and walked up towards the bed, towering over you and tying your wrists together against the headboard with a pair of handcuffs.

Tendou locked them in place on the second smallest setting, making sure you couldn't move them around easily without causing yourself pain. Tendou moved back and picked up two sets of short black rope, pushing your ankles closer to your thighs as he bound your legs separately, wrapping the rope around your upper thighs and shins tightly.

After the redhead finished he picked up a ball gag, pressing the plastic material in your mouth and buckling the leather strap together at the back of your head. You let out a muffled whine as you yanked on your restraints, hissing through the gag as a rush of pain shot through your body, your body twitching in pleasure.

"You've been a bad boy for the entire week baby, I can't just forget about the way you behaved." Tendou said darkly as he picked up a small black wooden paddle and moved himself closer to you. Tendou grabbed your hips and turned you around, making you groan as your restrained hands twisted along with the motion. You pressed your face into the sheets and bit down on the plastic ball as you felt the wooden paddle brush against your thighs, trying to keep yourself from crying out as your boyfriend began to spank you.

Knowing Tendou would be more impressed if you managed to keep quiet you burried your face in the sheets and whined softly. You yanked pathetically on your restraints, trying your best to turn away from Tendou.

After a full fifteen minutes of your boyfriend spanking you, you felt his calloused hand land gently on your ass, stroking the sensitive, red flushed skin softly.

"Good job baby, you did so well for me sweetheart.." Tendou pressed a kiss on your nape and gently turned you around again.

You hummed softly, letting the tears that were building up in your eyes fall down your cheek as you tried your best to catch your breath, your body still trembling at the punishment you received.

Just as you thought Tendou was about to untie you, you felt a familiar silicone object press against your entrance, forcefully pushing inside of you. You moaned lowly through the gag, throwing your head back as Tendou pushed the vibrator fully inside of you, pressing the tip of the toy right on your prostate. You shook your head as more tears fell down your cheeks when you saw Tendou reach for the remote control of the toy that was currently buried inside of you.

"[F/N], you good?" You looked up at your boyfriend, immediately relaxing at his sweet tone and nodded, reassuring the elder that you were still consenting.

"Good boy.." Tendou pressed a gently kiss to your head and picked up a black package lying next to you.

You tried your best to pull away when you realised that said package contained a cock ring. You let out a muffled moan as Tendou slipped the ring down your cock, locking it in place at the base of your member, preventing you from climaxing.

Tendou picked up the remote control of the vibrator and looked down at your wrecked form, smirking slyly as he turned the vibrator on to the middle setting. You arched your back as your body shuddered, moaning through the ball gag as the vibrator pressed harder into your prostate.

"Baby, we're gonna play a little game okay?" You looked up at your boyfriend with wide eyes, yanking on the handcuffs as you clenched down on the vibrator.

"You're not allowed to cum unless you ask me politely, got it?" You lazily nodded, you didn't mind begging for your release at all, you've done it a thousand times already, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Tendou suddenly laughed loudly at your relaxed expression and you suddenly realised what you just agreed to.

You had a gag in your mouth, you couldn't fucking ask him politely.

"Aw, you found out so quickly. Such a smart boy aren't you.." Tendou joked as he stroked your cheek gently.

The redhead suddenly stepped away from the bed and left your vision. You tried your best to sit up and look for him but collapsed back on the bed, moaning loudly as the vibrator shifted inside of you.

The angle of said toy had now changed and made it even worse for you, now pressed into the edge of your prostate, teasing you even more.

Tendou suddenly stepped back into your vision and pressed a kiss to your temple. He pressed a small remote into your restrained hands and you realised it was a wireless doorbell control. The two of you used it a lot of times, whenever the two of you had sex you would get lost in your mind a lot, being unable to speak or do something with your hands, which lead to you sometimes not being able to use your safe word.

Tendou tried his best to come up with alternative ideas, and decided to keep a small doorbell ringer on him while he had sex with you, since it actually worked, unlike yelling out the safe word.

Tendou grinned as you clenched the doorbell control tightly in your hand, whining softly as the heat in your stomach grew.

"I'm going to make dinner, have fun baby." Tendou ruffled your hair and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

You yelled at him to come back through the gag, huffing loudly as the redhead didn't turn around. You yanked harshly on the handcuffs, whining loudly as the vibrations sped up, making your cock twitch in response.

You cried out as the cock ring prevented you from coming, forcing the vibrator to mercilesly continue teasing you. You clenched your eyes as shut as more tears fell down your cheek, bucking your hips up into nothing as the vibrator sped up even more, pushing into the side of your prostate.

You tried your best to beg Tendou for release through the gag, drool slipping down the corner of your mouth, squirming and crying for just a little bit more.

You continued to try and fight the handcuffs off, pre-cum decorating your member as the vibrations had increased drastically, currently on the second highest. You continued to cry out, shaking your head swiftly as you felt the pressure build up again.

You looked at the clock on the wall through half-lidded eyes, a half hour has passed ever since Tendou left the room, leaving you completely alone. Your body shuddered violently as another wave of pleasure washed over you, still softly begging Tendou for release, even though he wasn't even in the room.

You didn't hear the bedroom door open as you continued to cry silently, not realising that Tendou had stepped into the room and had gently removed the cock ring.

Tendou turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and your vision whitened, arching your back as you climaxed, throwing your head back and crying out as you felt the pressure leave your body.

Your cock twitched violently as the vibrator remained on, pressing into your sensitive prostate. You felt the ball gag slip out of your mouth, drool escaping your open mouth immediately.

You moaned weakly as Tendou turned the vibrator off and gently pulled it out of you, a huge urge to fall asleep fell over you as you yawned softly.

"Don't fall asleep yet [F/N].. I'm not done with you yet.."

You were never going to do this ever again.


	19. sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( a/n sugawara = vampire uwu )

You were worried about your boyfriend.

Honestly, when were you not? After it went public that vampires fucking existed, vampire hunters also appeared. Sugawara had told no one besides you that he was a vampire, but that didn't dismiss the fact his biological parents were vampires too, and that was something a lot of people know.

Even though he now lives with his foster mom, vampire hunters still manage to find their way to figure out Sugawara was a vampire and locate where the third year lived.

That wasn't the only reason you were worried though.

Sugawara was incredibly stubborn, if he has his opinions he won't change them no matter what, if he has his eye on something nothing would stop him from getting it, if he didn't want to do something he won't ever do it.

Sadly that also meant he wouldn't take your words for it. Sugawara was way too stubborn, and it'll inevitably kill him unless he would change, which is pretty much unlikely.

It's standard knowledge that vampires can only survive by drinking blood, preferably human blood. They can survive about a month without it but it'll eventually wear them out until they obviously die.

Even though there were huge risks, tons of vampires don't drink human blood. When a vampire manages to drink human blood there is a huge chance they'll lose control until they drink all the blood said human has left, leaving them to die.

Sugawara was one of those vampires.

No matter how many times you tried to offer him to drink some blood because, if he didn't, he would die. But you never managed to convince him, screw the third year for being dang stubborn.

The only time he actually drank human blood was when he still lived with his biological, vampire, parents.

Normally he simply survives with animal blood, well, survives in huge punctuation marks. It wasn't healthy to drink animal blood for a period longer than two weeks.

It's been about a month since he last drank any blood at all. Sugawara might really be against drinking a human's blood, but you weren't going to let your boyfriend kill himself, not a chance.

You unlocked the door to your house and stepped aside to let Sugawara inside. The two of you just finished volleyball practise and you immediately offered Sugawara to stay at your house for the night, mentioning your parents wouldn't be home.

Sugawara probably thought you wanted to have sex, and even though that is definitely the case, you weren't going to do so until he at least drank a little bit.

You didn't want your boyfriend dying on you while you were about to cum okay, that won't fucking happen.

You felt Sugawara wrap his arms around your waist and you leaned into his touch, turning you head towards him and locking your lips with him. Sugawara quickly slipped his tongue in your open mouth and deepened the kiss, the two of you moving towards your bedroom, stumbling up the stairs.

Sugawara pulled out of the kiss and pushed you down your bed, attaching his lips to your neck as he slid his hands under your shirt. You allowed Sugawara to tug off your clothing, which he did as well immediately after he undressed you.

Sugawara picked the lube out of your nightstand drawer but before he could begin to prepare you, you grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Koushi, we need to talk." You said coldly, trying your best not to rethink your actions at the terrified look on your boyfriend's face.

You covered Sugawara's eyes with your hand and leaned towards your nightstand, opening the drawer and picking up a small pocket knife you placed in there in the morning.

"Koushi, you know I love you, right?" You switched the blade open and laid it gently against the side of your neck, pressing down and nicking your skin slightly, allowing a bead of blood to escape.

"Yeah I do.. What's this about [F/N]..?" You felt Sugawara tremble, guessing it was probably because he smelled the blood that was currently falling sown your chest as you dragged he knife down your neck just a little bit.

"Koushi, we both know that you're damaging your body." Sugawara's breath hitched at your words and the way the blood smell doubled, you had closed your window in the morning and closed the door after the two of you stumbled in, effectively trapping the blood smell inside of your room.

You pulled your hand away, pressing the knife down on your skin harder and grunting in pain as the cut became bigger. You could see Sugawara face become paler by the second as his hands began to shake, still desperately trying to keep control of his instincts.

"[F/N] why are you hurting yourself.." Sugawara moved his hand towards yours and tried to tug the knife out of your hold.

You huffed and yanked your hand out of his, switching your hold on the knife so it was now positioned horizontally in front of your throat.

"Because you're fucking hurting yourself you idiot! Can't you understand I've been doing everything I can to keep you alive?! I know you hate everything about being a vampire but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you kill yourself Koushi! I'm not fucking doing that!"

The silence rang through the room as the tears spilled over in your eyes. Your handle trembled violently as you clenched the knife tightly in your hand. Sugawara simply stared at you in disbelief before looking down at the bed, and gently grabbing your wrist once more and tugging the knife out of your grasp.

"I'm sorry, [F/N].." Sugawara gently grabbed your chin and the back of your head, tilting your head back, exposing your neck fully to him.

Before you could respond Sugawara bit down on the spot you cut into, allowing his fangs to slip inside, beginning to ingest your blood.

Your vision whitened briefly as Sugawara's fangs hit your nerves briefly, your body trembling in his hold as you began to feel woozy.

You placed your hand gently on his wrist, huffing softly as Sugawara released your neck, wrapping his arms around you as you closed your eyes tiredly.

"Thank you, [F/N]... Thank you.." Sugawara buried his face in your bare chest, smiling softly when you pressed a kiss to his head before laying down on the bed.

Sugawara looked down at you in confusion and snorted loudly when you pointed at the lube and formed a circle with your left hand, repeatedly moving your index finger inside and outside said circle.

"You're a dork."

"Hm.. Your dork though."

Sugawara hummed as he coated his fingers in a decent amount of lube before pressing his index and middle finger inside of you. You groaned at the sudden stretch, grabbing tightly onto the sheets as Sugawara began to prepare you, moving his fingers around while curling and scissoring them inside of you.

You moaned into your pillow as Sugawara pulled his fingers out, opening the bottle once more and covering his cock in the lubricant.

"You ready baby?" Sugawara stroked your cheek gently.

You let out a needy whine before answering, "Yes, daddy.." you buried your face in the sheets as Sugawara gently ruffled your hair.

"Good boy.."

You looked at your boyfriend as he gently forced his way inside of you, groaning at how tight you were. You threw your head back as Sugawara pushed in fully, completely filling you up.

Sugawara took on a steady speed, pushing you harder into the mattress with each thrust.

Increased speed as a vampire was a dang advantage though.

"A-Ah! Daddy! Fuck.." You cried out.

You wrapped your arms around Sugawara's neck as he took on an inhuman speed, grabbing onto your hips with a bruising hold. You cried out as the head of Sugawara's cock pressed directly into your prostate, your body twitching as Sugawara licked the bite on your neck clean.

You wrapped your legs around Sugawara's back as you felt the heat in your stomach increase, your cock twitching violently as you climaxed.

Sugawara groaned as you tightened around him, pressing your hips down into the mattress as he chased after his own release wildly.

Just as Sugawara was about to release he began to move back in order to pull out, before he could do so you dragged him back towards you, pressing your lips against his.

"Come.. Come inside.." You whined softly into his mouth, your cheeks decorated with a heavy red blush.

"Please daddy.. F-Fill me up.."

Sugawara grinned at your words before continuing to pound into you, his thrusts becoming sloppier and messier by the second. The third year grunted loudly as you tightened around him, his hips twitching as he came inside of you.

You whined as you felt the warm substance inside of you, pulling Sugawara in a gentle kiss as he pulled out, his cum slowly falling out of your gaping hole.

"Glad we're on the same terms now, Dracula."

"Don't call me that you brat."

"Yes, daddy."


	20. oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( part two of the first oikawa chapter uwu )

You should've known better, you should've expected Oikawa would leave you alone at that place, just like he always did. It wasn't out of character at all, it happend every time the two of you had sex in a more public destination, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

It was a pain in the ass to get yourself back onto your feet, using the wall to stabilize yourself while also sloppily trying to pull your clothes towards you and tug them on. Not only was it difficult but it hurt, it hurt so much, both physically and mentally.

Your body had been aching for the entire weekend, your legs were still shaky, the bruises on your body stung whenever you had clothing on and the scratches on your back from the rope rubbed against your shirts painfully.

Yes, you did scold Oikawa and yelled at him the entire night about leaving you on your own, bare in the storage room, exposed for anyone that would come inside. But it just wasn't enough, he would never learn his lesson if you didn't punish him rightfully.

The next day at school he acted like nothing happend, rubbing up to you like normal, acting as if he had done nothing wrong. Most of the times it went the exact same way, you'd have sex and when Oikawa was satisfied, he left you on your own.

You were sick of it, Oikawa had to understand he couldn't take you for granted. Sure whenever you spend time with him on a daily basis he was a sweetheart, but that didn't define him as an entire person.

It was a harsh thing for you to do yourself as well, but you've been ignoring Oikawa ever since that day, not texting him back or calling him, not visiting the gym and trying your best to not pass by him in the hallways.

It was complicated to do, but you wouldn't let Oikawa's attitude cross the line once more.

"[F/N]-chan! Are you ignoring me?" You dug your nails into your palms as you continued to walk down the hallway, ignoring Oikawa who was trying his best to catch up with you, desperate look plastered on his face.

"Come on, [F/N]-chan! I did nothing wrong, why are you acting like this?" Oikawa grabbed onto your shoulder, pulling you back towards him.

You grit your teeth before grabbing Oikawa's wrist, attempting to yank his hand away from you, you huffed in annoyance as Oikawa's grip on your simply tightened.

It became clear to Oikawa you weren't about to reply anytime soon, the third year glanced glanced around him swiftly before moving his hand down to your elbow, tugging you along with him.

"Hey! What are you- Oikawa!" You stumbled after Oikawa as he dragged you into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind you as he pushed you up against the teacher's desk.

Oikawa left you no time to say anything as he quickly pressed his lips against yours, sliding his hand under your shirt and unbuttoning your trousers. You shot your hands up to his shoulders, your arms trembling as Oikawa tugged your pants down to your knees, palming your hardening cock.

Oikawa tilted his head and deepened the kiss, forcing your to lean further backwards into the desk behind you. You dug your nails into Oikawa's shoulder, fighting the urge to lean into Oikawa's familiar touch.

Oikawa broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to your collarbone, biting down on the soft flesh as you squirmed underneath him. Oikawa ripped your shirt open and tugged your tie off, forcing your hands behind your back and bringing your wrists together as he wrapped the tie around them.

"O-Oikawa hold on... We have to ta-"

"Shut up [F/N]."

Oikawa yanked off his own tie and grabbed your shoulder, turning you around and bending you over the desk, forcing his tie into your mouth, tying the ends together behind your head.

"You've been ignoring me, [F/N].." You could hear rustling behind you and tensed up as you felt your boxers slide down, digging your nails into your palms as you felt Oikawa force his finger inside of you. You hummed in confusion as the stinging sensation quickly disappeared. Did he actually use lube?

You tried your best to look behind you but Oikawa quickly took note of that, tangling his hand in your hair and pressing your head back against the wood. You whimpered as Oikawa began to prepare you, curling and scissoring his three fingers that were buried inside of you.

Oikawa eventually pulled his fingers out, making you whine in frustration at the empty feeling. Oikawa chuckle at your reaction and you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Oikawa hummed darkly as he spread your cheeks apart, guiding the head of his cock to your entrance and forcing himself inside without pause.

You bit down on the tie as tears began to gather in the corner of your eye, Oikawa didn't wait for you adjust as he began to harshly thrust into you, pushing you down harder into the desk.

You let out a muffled cry as Oikawa pressed into your prostate, digging his nails into your hips as he increased his speed. The tears in your eyes began to pour down your cheeks heavily, choked sobs falling out of your mouth, muffled by the gag.

Your cries increased as you felt the heat in your stomach grow, clenching your eyes shut as the pleasure spilled over. Just as you were about to climax you felt Oikawa slip his hand past your now slightly bruised hip, grabbing the base of your cock and gripping it tightly, twisting his hand sightly.

You threw your head back and moaned loudly in frustration as your release was forced away from you, you continued to let out muffled cries as Oikawa only increased the pace, dragging his free hand up over your spine, wrapping his hand around your neck tightly.

You let out a low groan as Oikawa's hold on your neck tightened, lightly cutting off your airway, maybe your breath hitch harshly as you tugged on your restraints. Oikawa loosened his grip as you struggled a bit harder, allowing you to take a few deep breaths before he tightened his hold on you once more.

The third year hissed as you clenched down on his cock, squeezing your cock harder in his hand, forcing a broken cry out of your mouth. Your legs trembled underneath your weight as Oikawa released your neck, you allowed yourself to collapse onto the desk, your mind growing hazy at the intense pleasure.

As Oikawa continued to harshly pound into you and deny you the pleasure of climaxing you began to sob out a string of unintelligible words, finally allowing yourself to relax in Oikawa's familiar hold, all the frustration and stress from the last week falling off your shoulders.

Oikawa grinned as your body relaxed, your muscles releasing the previous tenseness that was painfully obvious. He gently released your cock and began to stroke it simultaneously with his thrusts, pressing a soft kiss to your nape as you whined softly at the pressure leaving your groin.

Oikawa's thrusts grew messier as he neared his climax, his hips stuttering as he released inside of you. You quickly followed and cried out softly, your knees buckling under you as you climaxed.

Oikawa quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and turned you around, pulling you closer to his chest, allowing you to lean into him to stabilize yourself. Oikawa brought his hand toward your head and stroked your hair gently, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead as your tried your best to control your breathing.

"Let's get you cleaned up, [F/N]-chan."

You hummed in response, "We're going to find that puppy and adopt it, whether you like it or not.."

Looks like he learned his lesson anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the people that dont follow my wattpad or didnt see my new post, my uncle passed away last night so i'm just kinda in a pretty weird mindset right now so yee
> 
> im going to try my best to keep updating since it's the only thing that keeps me really calm and doesn't allow me to slip back into a heavier state of depression than im already in, so dontcha dare lecture me ahout taking a break >:(


	21. kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( [F/N] attends Aoba Johsai and is on their swimming team )

"[F/N]-kun you free today?" You huffed at the familiar voice behind you.

You grabbed your swimming cap and goggles from your locker and gently closed it. You turned around to face your teammate Daisuke Miyazaki. He's been bothering you since the day you joined the swim club, no matter how many times you had to remind him that you were already dating someone, he took no note of your warnings.

If only he knew who you were dating there would be no doubt he would finally leave you alone, but you didn't even want to imagine the things Kyoutani would do to Daisuke if the blond found out how he acted around you.

You'd rather not have to bail your boyfriend out of jail, thank you very much.

A strained smile formed on your face as you stared at Daisuke, fumbling with your swimming cap and goggles in your hands.

"Sorry Daiksuke-kun. I have places to be today." It wasn't exactly a lie, you were planning to visit Kyoutani at the gym after practise anyway, the volleyball team did extend their practises another 30 minutes lately.

"Come on [F/N], you've been ignoring me for two weeks already, let's just hang out dude." Daisuke shuffled towards your smaller form and placed his hands on the locker door next to your head, prohibiting you from leaving.

You gulped before regaining your position quickly. "Daisuke, I've been refusing to do anything with you ever since we met, you know I have a boyfriend yet you do not think your actions through. Besides, I don't remember giving you the permission to use my first name so freely."

You placed your hands on Daisuke's chest and pushed him away from you, making the raven haired swimmer stumble backwards.

"I apologize but I want nothing to do with you."

You immediately left the locker room and made your way over to the pool where the rest of your team was already waiting on you.

The last competitions were only a few weeks away, you've been pushing yourself to the extreme, not wanting to disappoint the third years in your team as you were going to be part of the medley relay with them.

You couldn't fuck up their last chance to win, not in a million years.

Kyoutai tried his best to keep you from overworking yourself, constantly scolding you when you came home to the apartment the two of you shared after dinner. Though, the blond volleyball player had no place to lecture you, he was a literal hypocrite.

After they won against Date Tech High in the Quarter Final Rounds of the Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Presentive Playoffs, it was made public that Karasuno also managed to win their match against Wakutani South High, Kyoutani didn't go a day without practising, trying his hardest to perfect his serve, receive, spike and blocking.

No matter how many times the two of you scolded each other, lectures each other and threatened to do something you'd never actually follow up with, you both never started practising, your seniors were depending on you both of course, there was no time to rest.

You tiredly made your way over to the gym doors, you've been practising your butterfly stroke the entire practise while also trying to avoid Daisuke as much as you could possibly do. It was exhausting, the butterfly stroke itself was energy absorbing and strenuous, and the amount of breaks you had to take after a few laps was insane.

You gently opened the gym doors, the familiar sound of the volleyballs connecting with the floor brought you at ease as you lazily walked past the court, dropping your bag at the bench as sitting down next to Irihata who looked at you in amusement, leaning back against the wall.

Before you knew it you already fell asleep.

The gym was nearly empty, practise had ended just a while ago and everyone beside Kyoutani and you already left after cleaning up. Kyoutani was still in the club room at the moment, packing his bag and grabbing your stuff along with him, leaving the club room and locking the door before making his way back to the gym to wake you up.

Let's say it wasn't a pleasure to see another student tower over your smaller, still asleep form. Kyoutani couldn't quite make out who said student was, but seeing the black haired guy stroke your cheek gently was enough information for him.

Kyoutani didn't hesitate as he threw down his bag and shot forward, pulling back his arm, throwing a punch in your teammate's direction. Kyoutani's fist collided harshly with Daisuke's cheek, causing him to topple over, falling down on his side as a loud yelp escape his mouth.

You were rudely woken up by said yelp, flinching at the scene in front of you, immediately ripped out of your sleep as Daisuke began to scream at Kyoutani.

"What the fuck, man?! Who do you think you are?!" Daisuke stood up, his left cheek already beginning to bruise as his gaze on Kyoutani hardened.

"What the fuck were you doing with my boyfriend?!" Kyoutani bit back, standing his ground, his glare deepening when Daisuke glanced at you, clearly shocked.

"Seriously, [F/N]?! HIM?!" Daisuke shouted at you, acting like you had been leading him on and cheated on him in the end.

You furrowed your eyebrows in annoyance, crossing your arms and glaring at the raven haired male. "I told you I was dating someone, just leave me the fuck alone."

Daisuke scoffed, picking up his bag from the gym floor and making his way over to the gym floor. "I wasn't interested in you anyway, have fun with him, whore." Daisuke threw the door close, stomping away from the gym.

You huffed, standing up from the bench and moving to pick up your bag, before you could, a hand circled around your wrist and roughly pushed you against the gym wall.

"Who the fuck was he, [F/N]?"

'Fuck, he's pissed off.'

"He's just someone from my swim club, he's not important Ken." You smiled nervously, knowing you wouldn't get out of this situation without punishment.

Kyoutani's hold on your wrists tightened as he began to leave a trail of kisses down your neck to your collarbone. "[F/N] don't lie to me."

"H-He just asked me out a few times.. He didn't listen to me when I told him no.."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Kyoutani hissed, releasing your wrists and taking off your shirt, throwing it down on the bench beside him.

"I knew you'd get mad, you literally just punched him." You felt your legs tremble as Kyoutani tugged your shorts down to your knees, biting back a groan as he palmed your erection.

"He touched you, no one touches what's mine." Kyoutani hissed angrily, grabbing your roughly shoulders and turning you around, pushing you mercilessly into the wall.

"Were you scared of what I'd do? Do you have such little faith in me, [F/N]? Do you?" Kyoutani growled in your ear, wrapping an arm around your waist and pressing himself against your back, towering over you, pressing his lips against your neck.

You yelped as Kyoutani bit into your nape, trying to push yourself closer against the wall, moaning softly at the pain. Kyoutani simply stepped closer to you, pushing you harder against the wall, bringing the back of your boxers down, digging his nails into your ass.

"Answer me [F/N], now."

"I just didn't want you to get in trouble, you'll get suspended, you can't miss Spring High Ken.."

Kyoutani didn't say anything after that, his hold on your ass simply tightening making you hiss out in pain.

"Ken.. it hurts.."

Before you could lean further away from the blond he let go of your ass, you huffed in relief but you relaxation was swiftly cut short when Kyoutani brought his hand back harshly on your ass.

You cried out in pain as he continued to to spank you, not paying any attention to your cries. "Don't try to act like you don't like the pain."

Kyoutani slid his hand to your still clothed erection, palming your cock with one hand, huffing in amusement as your member twitched when he spanked you once more.

You bit your lip as Kyoutani bent down slightly and spit on your ass, he straightened once more and began to circle your entrance, using his saliva as 'lube' as he began to force his index finger in. Your mouth immediately fell open as a loud moan left your mouth, you let your head fall down as you braced your hands against the gym wall, crying out once more as Kyoutani pushing a second finger in without hesitation.

"Ken! H-Hold.. Fuck.." You whined, trying your best to adjust to the sudden intrusion as Kyoutani just continued to thrust his finger inside of you, pushing his ring finger inside as well.

You knew Kyoutani was, not at you, but mad at the fact you didn't tell him, mad at the fact he didn't notice, mad at the fact that you put his situation above yours.

Kyoutani pulled his fingers out and stroked your thigh gently for just a second before continuing, pulling his shorts and boxers down, lining his cock up with your gaping entrance.

The blond wrapped his hand around your neck, pulling you back against his chest as he attached his mouth to your shoulder, starting to bite into the soft and unmarked skin, claiming your body in any possible way.

The tears in your eyes spilled over as Kyoutani pushed into you, stretching you in an painful way, your cock twitched at the pain while you continued to cry out until Kyoutani fully bottomed out.

Kyoutani didn't give you any time to adjust as he started to thrust harshly into you, drawing a pained cry from your mouth as his hold on your neck tightened, starting to mark your back as well.

Kyoutani brought his hand further up your neck, instead grabbing your chin harshly and forcing two fingers jnto your mouth, muffling your moans slightly.

Kyoutani pushed his fingers further into your mouth, making you choke briefly as his fingers pressed against the back of your throat. Kyoutani pulled his fingers back quickly and stroked your cheek gently in reassurance as a shaken moan left your mouth.

You felt the pleasure grow as Kyoutani hit your prostate, holding on that angle as he continued to pound into you, chasing after his own release. You back arched and you cried out as you climaxed, tightening around Kyoutani's cock unconsciously.

Kyoutani hissed at the sudden tightness before biting through, his grip on your chin and ass hardening as he pushed you against the wall, continuously pushing into your prostate until he climaxed himself, your body shuddering in his hold.

Your breath trembled as Kyoutani filled you up, your cock twitching once more as he pulled out, pressing a kiss against the bite on your nape.

"I'll kill him if he looks at you one more time."

"Stop it, you're not getting suspended on my watch."

\--

for those that do not follow my wattpad, I made a discord server! feel free to join it if you'd like ;

https://discord.gg/gPdaZCG


	22. bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( [F/N] is a second year at Fukurodani )

"So, sleepover at my place tonight?" You skipped through the empty halls, grinning as Bokuto jogged after you, a goofy smile on his face.

"Definitely! I'll see you after practise, okay?" You enthusiastically nodded in response, waving Bokuto goodbye while he ran towards the gym, already screaming in excitement for Akaashi to toss to him.

You bit back a laugh before contuing your way, hopping over towards the lockers and switching your shoes. You opened your bag and tugged your earbuds out, gently closing your locker before making your way over towards the school entrance.

You've been dating Bokuto for only about a month or two, but you still didn't understand how you managed to keep your crush on him under wraps for a year.

Akaashi and you were childhood friends and ended up both coming to Fukurodani, despite you getting an scholarship offer for Aoba Johsai, you already had promised Akaashi you'd go with him and you'd keep your promise no matter what.

When the two of you enrolled into Fukurodani, Akaashi had no doubt in his mind and immediately joined the volleyball team, while you held back a bit, analyzing all your choices before joining the basketball team. You weren't exactly the tallest of the team, but you were one of the fastest.

When you finally pushed Akaashi so far he hesitantly agreed to introduce you to his team, and that's where you mer Bokuto. He seemed like a really upbeat guy at first glance, but when you dug further into his personality, he always had occasional depressing episodes and they didn't only occur during the matches. It was clear that he always needed someone to be with him, but since Akaashi wasn't always available you decided to take it upon yourself and spend more time with your upperclassman.

Who knew that you'd end up confessing to him outside the gym.

The practise hours from both the volleyball team and basketball team didn't match at all, meaning that you didn't see Bokuto as much as you wanted to see him. It was conflicting for both of you, but you managed to figure it all out and navigate your way around the inconvenience.

Even so, you were so excited for tonight, you'd finally be able to spend some time with your boyfriend, finally.

You scrolled lazily through your Instagram as the sizzling of the meat in the kitchen rang through your empty home. Your parents had gone on a date together to some fancy restaurant and your sister was staying at a friends house, claiming that she 'didn't want to hear her little brother moan out his boyfriends name during sex' and you didn't blame her.

In the end only you remained, you already set up Bokuto's futon in your room even though you heavily doubted he'd actually use it. You had started grilling around ten minutes ago, Bokuto's favorite, Yakiniku.

You'd never forget the small videos Akaashi sent you from the barbecue of one of the training camps, Bokuto's excited yelling and Kuroo's complaining when Bokuto stole meat from the Nekoma grill would never leave your head.

The doorbell suddenly rang through the apartment and you shot up, turning off your phone and dropping it on the couch, hurrying towards the front door. You unlocked the door and opened it widely, expecting Bokuto to come in normally, yelping in surprise when he wrapped his around around your waist instead, picking you up and locking his lips with yours.

You grinned into the kiss, placing your hands on his cheeks and deepening the kiss, allowing Bokuto to slip his tongue into your mouth. Bokuto carefully carried you towards the couch, somehow managing to drop his bag on the floor.

Bokuto leaned down and dropped you on the couch, breaking the kiss for a while as he studied your flushed form, grinning when he realised you weren't even wearing any shorts, your oversized hoodie simply covering your boxers.

The third year leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips before leaving a trail down your collarbone, slipping his hands under your hips and tugging your boxers off, freeing your erection.

"B-Bokuto.. hold on.." Your breath hitched and the pitch of your voice raised when Bokuto dragged you forward just a bit, allowing you to lay on the couch with your torso only, your ankles locked together behind Bokuto.

"You know what to call me, come on [F/N]."

Your face flushed as you avoided Bokuto's gaze, trying to stare down but that didn't help you anymore. Bokuto's clothed erection was pressed up against you, twitching in response as your face grew even more red.

"W-We still have to eat dinner.." You stammered, trying your best to avoid Bokuto's previous order.

Bokuto huffed when you realized you weren't going to obey him anytime soon and tugged down his own shorts and boxers, pulling out his cock and guiding it to your entrance.

"Last chance [F/N]." Bokuto licked his thumb and began prodding slightly at your entrance, making sure that his pre-cum wasn't the only sort of 'lubricant' to ease the stretching.

You bit the inside of your cheek, your fist clenching onto the pillow next to your head. It was clear to Bokuto you really weren't going to obey him unless he showed you what would happen if you didn't.

Bokuto huffed in amusement before forcing his cock inside of you, stroking your thighs gently in a pitifully attempt to sooth you. A piercing scream followed as he forced his way fully inside, you cried out at the painful stretch, your eyes beginning to water.

"A-Ah.. Senpai..!" Bokuto hummed in pleasure, halting the movement of his hips, allowing you to adjust to the sudden stretch.

"Good job baby, you doing okay?"

"What do you think?! Stop going in dry already, I told you that so many times.." You punched Bokuto's chest multiple times harshly before collapsing back onto the couch, covering your eyes with your elbow, your body twitching in pleasure.

Bokuto laughed nervously in response, glancing down at your hole, clenching down on his cock. Bokuto hummed and placed his hand on your covered lower stomach, pressing down softly on the fabric of your hoodie. A shaky moan left your mouth as Bokuto's cock was forcefully pressed into your prostate, your thighs trembling as Bokuto began to move.

"Shit [F/N], you're so tight." Bokuto huffed out, biting his lip as he continued to thrust into you.

You scowled in response, wanting to scold him once again for being the cause of that but stopped yourself before doing so, instead tugging his body closer to yours, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down so you could whisper into his ear.

"Why don't you loosen me up, senpai?"

Bokuto's cock twitched once more and he moved his hold swiftly to your hips, digging his nails into the soft skin before picking you up just a bit, causing you to hover over the couch.

Bokuto placed his right knee on the couch, and pressing you into the back rest, increasing the speed of his thrusts, the way you addressed him firing him up.

Your mouth fell open and a loud moan escaped, your own cock twitching violently when Bokuto continued to thrust straight into your prostate, not allowing you to relax for just a second.

"S-Senpai! Rig..right..there!" You dug your nails into Bokuto's back, dragging them down as he continued thrusting into you at a ridiculous speed, leaving a red trail mark behind.

Bokuto leaned down and pressed his lips against your neck, starting to leave hickeys all over your unmarked skin.

Before you could respond Bokuto pressed a gently kiss on the side of your neck before biting into your neck harshly, piercing the skin slightly, allowing a thin bead of blood to slip down.

You gasped and bucked your hips up as you came, white thin ropes falling down on your lower stomach as your cock twitched, staining your hoodie with your cum. Your body twitched as Bokuto pressed you deeper into the couch, his hold on your tightening as he continued to pound into you, chasing after his own release.

"Ah.. S-Senpai!"

The tears in your eyes spilled over as Bokuto came inside of you with a low grunt, digging his nails into your hips, leaving small marks behind. You groaned tiredly as the warm substance filled you up, letting your head fall against the the couch. You shivered as Bokuto pulled out, your cum seeping down your entrance and falling down on the couch, man you were lucky that thing was made out of leather.

"I love you [F/N].."

"Love you too, senpai." You teased, a tired smile forming on your face.

Bokuto's face heated up and before he could respond to you, the smoke alarm echoed through the house, causing the two of you to yelp violently.

"Holy shit I forgot the grill was still on!"

"Wait, you made Yakiniku for me, [F/N]?!"

"Stop drooling on my cheek you moron!"


	23. bokuto & kuroo & tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( thIS ISN'T A SERIOUS REQUEST MY DISCORD SERVER IS JUST A CULT I'M SORRY- )

"So, when is he coming over?"

Tendou didn't look away from the screen at Kuroo's question, simply continuing to bother Kuroo's character, who managed to get first place, with a blue shell.

It had been about a year it two after they graduate from high school, leaving behind their volleyball teams and officially pursuing their college dreams.

Both Kuroo and Tendou managed to make their way into one of Tokyo's top five colleges and lived together in an apartment that Tendou's parents funded.

It was quite the surprise to hear that the redhead's family made a high income, due to their shares in a lot of businesses all over Japan and their own business located in Okinawa. Only when Kuroo moved into the apartment when they got assigned to originally share a dorm did he notice how loaded the middle blocker actually was.

It started out simple with paying all of the rent, to changing all furniture to the best quality pieces they could possibly find. Not to forget, the birthdays they shared, getting a present from Tendou was genuinely a fuck fest, you'd either get a water gun in the shape of a 8' inch dick or a new television.

But hey, every birthday would surely be a surprise in the end.

The connections from their high schools still remained in perfect form, Tendou still spoke a lot with his team members and regularly called Ushijima for the most random shit. Kuroo did the same, he kept contact with everyone, Kenma, Yaku, Kai and so go on.

Their contact with Bokuto hasn't been broken either, they still occasionally checked up with him and tried to hang out as much as possible, today was one of those days.

Tendou had just recently bought a new Nintendo Switch, the first one getting thrown out of a window Hinata, who Kageyama pissed off by stealing his vaulting pole in Animal Crossing.

Anyway, the switch got quickly replaced and Tendou bought many extra controllers just in case Sugawara slammed another one on the ground after a game of Super Smash Bros, they didn't want to repeat that incident, okay?

After Bokuto finally got back from a short trip to Antarctica with Akaashi and his siblings they finally had the ability again to hang out together, Bokuto didn't hesitate a second to accept Kuroo's offer to come over the day after he returned.

"In about five minutes or something." Tendou looked lazily on his wrist, a poorly made drawing of a Rolex horloge replaced with the actual item, possibly a leftover from the previous day when they went drinking with Daichi, Ushijima and Oikawa.

Let's not go too much into detail with that one, let's just keep it at the fact that Daichi broke his own rules, Ushijima ended up passing out after two glasses and Oikawa ate something his flat ass wasn't supposed to fucking eat.

The doorbell rang through the apartment and Kuroo flipped off the bed, landing harshly on the white carpet before scrambling up and shuffling over to the front door.

"Bokubro!"

"Kubro!"

Bokuto made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him and chucking his bag at the couch in the living room.

"Where's Ten?"

"Bedroom, replaced the Nintendo, you up to lose at Mario Kart?"

"Oh you're on dude."

"Don't fucking drop that fucking banana peel you asshole!"

"Suck my ass I did it anyway!"

"Your future bloodline will perish."

"I'm gay and an only child, I can't reproduce you dumb fuck."

The entire day dragged away, all time consumed by all the new games Tendou got, the three of them switching between Super Smash bros, Animal Crossing, Mario Kart and even Minecraft.

Everything went great until the new switch decided to die on the three students as well.

The television screen cut into black and the lights of the switch controllers and main display shut off as well.

"Are you serious?!"

"That thing was brand new, we're fucking suing them."

Tendou simply huffed and threw the dead controller at the equally dead Nintendo stand, yelling in accomplishment when it fell over and the screen shattered.

"I'll just buy a new one." The redhead replied, rolling off the bed and crawling towards his closet next to the television, opening the bottom drawer.

"Dang rich people.." Bokuto mumbled, ignoring Kuroo's amused huff.

Of course Tendou would resort to pulling out the sex toys if the switch would die, but he didn't imagine he'd be to neutral and quick about it. Kuroo grinned smugly and leaned away form the wall, instead facing Bokuto and placing his hand in his thigh.

Bokuto didn't do anything else in response, already knowing what was going on, the three of them had spend a lot if time together after all, both to hang out and have sex.

Tendou finally returned and dropped everything on the bed before making his way back onto the bed, pushing Bokuto back into Kuroo's chest.

"Whoa hold up, I'm not going to bottom." Bokuto protested, beginning to push himself away from Kuroo, only to be stopped by Tendou's slander hand on his chest.

The redhead held a black 8 Ball in his right hand, handing it to the grumbling male in front of him.

"Fucking fine.." Bokuto huffed, turning the small glass window before finally asking the question.

"8 Ball, am I a top?" Bokuto asked hesitantly before vigorously shaking the 8 Ball.

After a few seconds of shaking it he looked back at the screen, only to scowl in annoyance.

'No, you dingleberry.'

"Well then." Bokuto threw the 8 Ball away, letting it fall down onto the carpeted floor, he silently cursed at the ball for not breaking into a million pieces.

"Let's get this over with."

Kuroo hummed in agreement, bringing his hands under Bokuto's shirt before tugging it off, Bokuto himself slowly unbuckling his belt as well, allowing Tendou to tug his jeans off.

The redhead threw them away without a care before glancing at Bokuto and glancing back at the discarded jeans, hopping off the bed. Kuroo simply ignored him and flipped the two of them around, pushing Bokuto down, into the mattress.

The former Nekoma captain leaned back to glance at the abandoned pile of sex toys and picked up one of the collars and leashes.

You see, when you have a rich sex partner they'd really buy you anything, ranging from a pair of fur covered handcuffs to a straight up fucking machine. Tendou was of course one of those rich sex partners, he didn't give a fuck about what the price was or what he had to buy, as long as it satisfied him there was no problem.

That's where most of the sex toys also originated from, the handcuffs and blindfold were the first thing Tendou bought when the three of them started having sex, when they got to know each other more, the engraved collars and leashes also joined in on the game.

Kuroo buckled the collar together at Bokuto's nape, making sure the leather wasn't too tight around his neck before picking up a chained leash with a black grip at the end, clipping it onto the small circle at the front of the collar.

Kuroo looked up from Bokuto's form to look where Tendou had gone off to, only to see the redhead digging in the pockets of Bokuto's jeans, leaning lazily against the dresser.

'He's doing it again..'

Kuroo huffed and turned his attention back to Bokuto, blindly reaching behind him and grabbing the lube bottle from the pile. Kuroo grabbed the waist band of Bokuto's boxers in a tight grip and tugged them down, throwing them down on the carpet next to his shirt.

The raven haired male untied the strings of his own sweatpants and tugged them down along with his boxers, throwing them down as well before moving on to pull his shirt off.

Kuroo leaned down and pressed his lips against Bokuto's chin, leaving a trail downwards as he directed his head towards his chest instead, popping the lube bottle open and pouring a reasonable amount onto his fingers. He brought his fingers back to Bokuto and began to circle entrance before pushing the two digits inside.

Bokuto bit back a loud groan and clenched onto the sheets with his hands, trying his best to adjust to the sudden stretch. While Kuroo began to stretch him, Tendou simply stayed put in front of the dresser, dropping the jeans on the floor and crossing his arms.

When Kuroo finally pulled his fingers out, a small plastic package hit his temple before falling down on the sheets next to him. Kuroo looked down at the sheets, only to see a blue packaged condom lying next to him.

'So that's what he was searching for.'

Kuroo hummed in amusement and picked the condom up, "I thought you were poor Bokkun, how the fuck can you not afford condoms, remember?" Kuroo ripped the package open and slipped the condom on, coating his erection with the left over lube, positioning himself at Bokuto's loose entrance before pushing in, fully bottoming out.

"No homo."

"N-No homo.."

Tendou snorted at the typical attitude of the two, letting his gaze sweep over the two males, their bodies tangled together as Bokuto panted in Kuroo's hold, digging his nails into Kuroo's back, dragging them downwards, leaving an angry red trail behind.

"Go faster, you know he's used to it." Tendou commanded, the fabric of his skinny jeans tightening when Kuroo circled the chained leash around his hand twice, pulling Bokuto's head back and starting to thrust into him at a reasonable pace.

A choked moan left Bokuto's mouth as Kuroo began to thrust into his prostate, the collar digging into his neck in a painful, but pleasurable manner.

Tendou tapped his foot impatiently, his grip on the second condom package tightening by the second before he finally had enough. "You're doing it all wrong."

"Oh am I? How about you show me how to do it?" Kuroo replied with a smug smile, pushing the discarded toys to the side before tugging Bokuto up into his chest and laying down on the bed himself, forcing Bokuto to straddle his hips.

Tendou took off his clothing swiftly before joining the other three on the bed, opening the lube bottle and putting on the second condom. Tendou scanned the left over toys with an interested glance before smirking and grabbing one of the metal cock rings and slipping it around Bokuto's cock, locking it at the base.

Tendou scooted closer and grabbed the leash from Kuroo, tugging Bokuto's head backwards in order for him to lay his head on Tendou's shoulder. Kuroo placed his hands on Bokuto's hips and began to thrust into him again, matching up with Tendou's swift tempo.

The moans of the three of them mixed together and echoed through the empty apartment, the soft buzzing of the still turned on television was completely drowned out by Bokuto's groan as he released. He slumped in Tendou's hold while Kuroo and Tendou sped up, chasing after their own release.

A tired moan escaped Bokuto's mouth as Kuroo came inside of him with a grunt, Tendou quickly following. Bokuto inhaled violently when Tendou let go of the leash as the warm substance filled him up. He shivered while Tendou pulled out, leaning over to pick up something from the sheets again.

Kuroo got the hint quickly and lifted Bokuto's hips up and pulled out, allowing Tendou to replace their cocks with a medium sized plug.

"You guys are fucking crazy."

"I'll fucking spank you, again, don't test me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHSHA I'M SOBBING YOU'RE ALL DEMONS
> 
> THIS IS ONE OF MY BIGGEST REGRETS EVER I WANNA DELETE THE DISCORD SERVER FROM THIS FUCKING WORLD I'M WHEEZING


	24. ushijima & oikawa

The training camp between Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa and Karasuno went as well as you would expect it to go. It was impossible for the coaches to keep everyone in check, especially when after practice ended, Hinata proposed to do some extra training.

The gym would be full of life until it was almost midnight. Bokuto, Hinata, Tanaka, Kuroo, Lev and Inuoka would almost never leave the gym at all, occasionally taking a thirty minute break to catch up with breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Even if you weren't a player yourself, it was just exhausting to look after the other guys, cook dinner with the managers and make sure nobody would set the Shiratorizawa gym and dorm on fire.

Of course, it was obvious who were the hardest to deal with, but even with players like Tsukishima and Kenma you had so many problems, both of them would eat so little through the day it was a miracle they haven't passed out yet. And let's not even mention the times they riled up the other guys on purpose, causing even more problems.

Just like mentioned before, yeah, it was fucking exhausting.

The training camp was luckily almost over, but no, you wouldn't be able to catch a break on the very last day either. Oikawa somehow managed to fuck up his knee, again, during one of the matches and had to me subbed out.

You've been taking care of him ever since, you were positive it has been around two hours ever since Ukai forced you to go with Oikawa and let him get patched up by the nurse, but how lucky could you be, the nurse was unavailable for the day.

You eventually ended up spending twenty minutes on the internet and bickering with Oikawa before you could finally do something about his knee, what you did, is something you still don't know.

After finally shutting Oikawa up and complying to kiss his knee to 'make it better' you decided to retreat back to the gym, not wanting to make your headache worse by listening to Oikawa complain about wanting to have sex with you.

In the end you managed to finally escape out of the office and lazily walked through the hallways, looking around for a suitable place to both take a nap and hide from Oikawa's sexual tendencies.

You eventually found yourself in an empty teacher lounge and made your way over towards the couch in the corner of the room and laid down, burying your head in one of the pillows as you drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ushijima made his way through the empty hallways, your gym bag clutched in his right hand tightly as he swiftly looked through the windows of every room he passed. The practice matches have all been rounded up and all teams slowly packed their bags, ready to return to their own school and homes.

All teams except Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, your team still had no idea where you were of course. Before anyone else could settle off the find you, Ushijima already toom that chance, gathering all your stuff together in your bag before taking off in order to find you.

Ushijima already expected to find you sleeping somewhere random, but when he finally found you resting in the teachers lounge, it was surely a thing he wasn't expecting. You weren't the type to go for literal comfort when you slept, you even confessed that you could literally sleep in a closet if you really needed to.

Ushijima calmly tugged the door open in order not to wake you up just yet before making his way towards the couch you were sleeping on. The third year kneeled down next to your sleeping form, dropping your bag next to him as he raised his hand to your head, ruffling your hair softly to wake you up.

It didn't take too long for you to open your eyes, you stared tiredly up at Ushijima's stoic expression before leaning into his hand, sighing in ecstasy. A faint smile formed on Ushijima's face as he moved his hand down to your cheek, his heart skipping a beat when you nuzzled into the warm touch.

"Your team is leaving soon, [L/N]." Ushijima wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you up so you were sitting on the couch instead. You huffed tiredly and wrapped your arms around his neck instead, pulling Ushijima down with a surprising strength.

You grunted as Ushijima bumped into you, forcing you to fall back on the couch once more, your arms still wrapped around his neck as Ushijima placed his hands beside your head to make sure he wouldn't collapse fully onto you.

You grinned and removed your arms from his neck, opting to place your hands on his cheeks instead, pulling his face closer to yours as you locked lips with him. Ushijima easily melted into the kiss, placing a hand on your nape as he deepened the kiss.

Unfortunately for the two of you, you couldn't continue your actions without being interrupted. The door to the lounge got shoved open and you broke the kiss with Ushijima, your face heating up in embarrassment.

When Oikawa's whiny voice ran through the empty room you groaned loudly in annoyance, opting to glare at the third year setter.

"[F/N]-chan! You said you didn't want to have sex!"

"Oikawa, shut up!"

Oikawa surprisingly did obey you, made his way over to the couch and sat down. He yanked your hands off Ushijima's face and tugged you up, pulling you into his lap before aggressively slamming his lips against yours.

You whimpered into the kiss, grabbing onto Oikawa's shoulders and digging your nails into his pale skin. Oikawa smirked into the kiss and slid his hands to your back, resting one hand on your lower back and one on the back of your head.

You unconsciously wrapped your legs around Oikawa's torso when he lifted you up slightly, pushing you backwards until your back connected with Ushijima's chest. Oikawa broke the kiss before bringing his hands back to your chest, tugging off your shirt.

"I guess this'll work too.." Oikawa said as he continued to take off your clothing.

"But, you better wait for your turn, I'm not fucking [F/N]-chan with you." Oikawa complained grabbing a bottle of lube out of his short pocket.

Why he had one there, was something that didn't even surprise you.

Ushijima simply hummed in response and wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his lips against your nape while Oikawa began to circle your entrance with his lubricated fingers.

"O-Oikawa hold up.." You sputtered out, trying to push yourself away from Ushijima but quickly finding out that he had pinned your arms to your torso, prohibiting you from moving away.

Your thighs trembled as Oikawa continued to prepare you and Ushijima palmed your erection, dragging a choked moan out of your mouth. When Oikawa finally pulled his fingers out and scooted forward to enter you, you held him back by placing your foot on his chest.

"Lie down, your knee is still injured." You commanded with a trembling voice, slipping out of Ushijima's arms when his grip weakened.

Oikawa smiled slyly and obeyed your order, lying down on the couch, huffing in relief when the weight on his knee was removed. You crawled forward and straddled Oikawa's hips, guiding the head of Oikawa's cock to your entrance, taking a deep breath before sinking down on his cock.

"Fuck.." You hissed at the painful stretch, the thickness of Oikawa's fingers nothing compared to the thickness of his cock.

"You're so tight, [F/N]-chan.." Oikawa spoke up with a strained tone, placing his hands on your hips before beginning to move, not giving you any time to adjust.

A high pitched moan left your mouth and you placed your hands on Oikawa's stomach as he began to thrust into you, moving your hips in sync with him. You felt Ushijima press his chest against your back, wrapping his hand around your bouncing cock as he attached his lips to your neck.

You leaned your head back, giving Ushijima a bigger range to leave marks all over your body, moaning into his ear like a broken record.

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance at the way Ushijima managed to steal your attention with a simply move. Oikawa's grip on your hips tightened and his thrusts grew more violent, causing you to arch your back in pleasure when he managed to hit near your prostate.

"Ah.. O-Oikawa.."

Oikawa hummed in disapproval and thrust into the side of your prostate sharply, dragging a strangled moan out of your mouth.

"What was that?"

Your face flushed as the realization dawned upon you, grasping onto the thing that Oikawa wanted you to do, well, wanted you to say.

"Fuck no, not now." You argued, slapping Oikawa's stomach in protest.

Oikawa glared at you sternly, halting his movements instantly, causing Ushijima to look up from your neck, glancing at Oikawa in a confused manner.

"[F/N]." Oikawa commented sternly.

You grumbled before nodding, sighing in relief as Oikawa began moving once more, your hips clenched in his hands in a tight grip.

Oikawa grinned and switched the direction of his thrusts, hitting your prostate head on. A loud moan left your mouth and your thighs began to tremble as you elevated yourself slightly to bounce on Oikawa's cock in sync with his thrusts.

"Shit, Oika-..D-Daddy.."

"Good job baby.." Oikawa praised, stroking your hip gently before speeding up his thrusts, chasing after his release.

You dug your nails into Oikawa's stomach as the heat in your stomach continued to build up at every thrust Oikawa directed into your prostate. A string of unintelligible words left your mouth when Ushijima began to stroke your cock faster, multiplying the pleasure even more.

"I can't.. I'm going to..c-cum.." You cried out as you climaxed, tightening round Oikawa's cock, forcing a choked moan out of the third year's mouth as he came inside of you.

You leaned back into Ushijima's chest as Oikawa slipped out of you, taking a handkerchief out of your bag and wiping himself clean before standing up and making his way to the door.

"Have fun, [F/N]-chan!"

You huffed as Oikawa closed the door and allowed yourself to fall forward onto the couch, unconsciously pressing your ass against Ushijima's erection.

"Are you alright, [F/N]?" Ushijima hovered over your exhausted form, sneakily pulling his volleyball shorts and boxers down.

You hummed sleepily and nuzzled your face into the pillow Oikawa was previously resting on. You yelped when you felt Ushijima spread your cheeks apart and nudge the head of his cock against your gaping entrance, Oikawa's cum starting to leak out.

"U-Ushijima.." You stammered out, grabbing tightly onto the pillow cover as Ushijima began to push inside, somehow immediately coming in contact with your prostate.

Your eyes began to water as Ushijima adapted to a swift pace, grabbing onto your semi-hard erection, forcing a loud cry out of your mouth. Who could blame you, you literally just came already.

Your mind grew hazier by the second and your hold on the pillow beneath you grew weaker. You allowed your body to fall limp in Ushijima's hold as he continued to pound into you, loud moans leaving your mouth as if you were a broken record stuck on loop.

"U-Ushi..Master, fuck I.." Your words came out slurred as your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

Ushijima's cock twitched at the way you addressed him, instead speeding up his thrusts to make you cum a second time, not wanting to bring the issue to front line considering you were too out of it to reply normally.

Ushijima moaned lowly as you climaxed and tightened around him, your cum falling down on the couch you were laying.

"[F/N] you feel so good.." Ushijima bit out, his hips stuttering as he released inside of you, his cum mixing together with Oikawa's inside of you.

Ushijima pulled out with a groan and turned your limp body around, humming in amusement when he realized you passed out, stroking your cheek gently.

"You did so well, [F/N].." You nuzzled into his touch unconsciously, making the taller male smile in endearment.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


	25. tsukishima

"Are you sure you're not annoying him, [F/N]?" Yamaguchi commented, nervously playing with his hands.

"Yamaguchi you worry too much! It's fine." You argued, winking at Tsukishima who simply scowled at you from the volleyball court.

You haven't left Tsukishima alone for a single minute ever since the training camp started, it's not like you didn't have a reason though. You knew Tsukishima before high school and started dating him before high school as well, but instead of enrolling into Karasuno High, you managed to get into Nekoma instead, not even hesitating as you joined the volleyball team.

The fact that you went to a different school did put strain on your relationship, no matter how much Tsukishima acted like he couldn't give a fuck about anything, it was easy to spot that he was incredibly upset.

It took you a lot of time time, dinosaur documentaries, strawberry shortcake and cuddling to make it up to him. But it was all worth it, you'd do anything for him after all.

That didn't mean you weren't a brat though.

Whenever you had the chance you'd annoy Tsukishima, you got some great benefits from it afterwards anyway, what did you have to lose? You would do anything from forcing him to spend time with for example Hinata to riling him up during practice, through text and in public.

How could you not? His reactions were the best and you always got what you wanted.

Today you were ruthless though, during practice you kept cheering on Kuroo, sent Tsukishima multiple nudes you took in the bathroom while he was checking his phone during breaks and you weren't even done yet. Of course, the last thing you had to do on your list, involved forcing Tsukishima to get some extra practise.

You'd definitely get punished, but honestly, vanilla sex isn't your shit anyway, rough sex is where it's at.

"That's it for the day! Go get some rest." Ukai clapped his hands, most players left the gym instantly and Tsukishima was one of those players.

You grinned and jumped up from the bench, instead of rushing to the sleeping area like you always did, you latched onto Tsukishima, not allowing him to leave the gym without falling over.

"Hinata! Tsukki is going to stay for some practise as well!" 

"Woah, really?! Come on then!"

Hinata excitedly dragged Tsukishima away from you, not paying any attention to the fact the blond middle blocker was clearly objecting, trying to tug himself out of Hinata's surprising strong grasp.

"I'll see you later, Tsukki!" You yelled cheerily, skipping away to catch up to a shocked Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima was definitely pissed off, the extra practise ended after dinner, Kuroo and Bokuto didn't stop bothering him at all, but you, holy shit you were in so much trouble.

It wasn't anything new for you to annoy Tsukishima, but forcing him to practise longer with the most hyper people at the training camp was one of the worst things you've done, of course, ignoring the fact you once tied Tsukishima up and masturbated in front of him.

Tsukishima shoved the door to the sleeping rooms open, sighing in relief when he realized almost no one was in the room, no one besides you of course.

You glanced up from the manga clutched in your hands and grinned widely at Tsukishima, dropping said manga on your futon before placing your palm under your chin.

"Tsukki~ Did you enjoy practice?" You snickered at the blond's scowl, your eyes following him as he walked towards his sports bag.

"You're coming with me." Tsukishima said coldly, packing up a small bag, making his way over to you and grabbing your arm roughly before yanking you into the hallway.

Tsukishima didn't want to risk the others invading his plans with you, so instead he opted to bring you up to an empty classroom in the Shiratorizawa building, the teams that were invited were lucky they were allowed to stay in a vacant 'building' instead of having to rent their own spaces.

Tsukishima dragged you into the empty classroom and locked the door behind you, pushing you towards on of the empty desks at the front of the class, lifting you up slightly before letting you fall back-first onto the wooden surface.

The hard collision knocked the wind out of you, causing you to curl into yourself and cough loudly, your throat growing sore.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and rumbled through the bag, pulling out a set of ropes before starting to tie your arms and legs against the legs of the table, forcing you to spread your legs around the corner of the desk.

Your boyfriend began to take off your clothing, ignoring your frantic and out of breath questions. He flipped the bag around above the desk next to you, allowing all contents to fall out, exposed for anyone in the room to be seen.

Your face began to heat up and you gulped, digging your nails into the palms of your hands. Tsukishima trailed his hands up your legs, pushing the tips of his fingers at your groin, making you whimper in response.

"Tsukishima.. H-Hold up.." You attempted to squeeze your legs together, only for Tsukishima to forcefully push them further apart.

Tsukishima leaned towards the desk containing all the toys, picking up each item one by one. About twenty minutes after the blond pushed you into the room, you got a metal cock ring around the base of your cock, four different sized bullet vibrators pushed inside of you, nipple clamps attached to both your nipples and an O-ring gag attached to said nipple clamps with two chains forcing your mouth open.

"You really are a brat aren't you? You fuck around the entire day and now that I'm putting you in your place you act all innocent." Tsukishima hissed, slapping your thigh roughly, dragging a breathy moan from you.

"You're such a whore.." Tsukishima sped up the thrusts of his fingers inside of you, said movements along with the vibrations causing your cock to twitch. You tightened unconsciously around Tsukishima fingers, a bead of drool slipping down the corner of your open mouth as your eyes began to water.

A whine left your mouth as Tsukishima pulled out his fingers, picking up the bottle of lube and spreading the lubricant all over his cock. You allowed yourself to close your eyes and sighed in relief, finally it was almost over.

Of course, Tsukishima wasn't going to let you off that easily, instead of pulling out the vibrators and granting you permission to cum, he let every toy attached to or inserted into your body stay there.

Tsukishima guided the head of his cock to your entrance, the four wires from the bullet vibrators attached to four different controls that he taped to your thighs.

Your boyfriend pushed inside of you roughly, the only thing to sooth the pain was the previous small stretching he did before and the lube he applied, besides that, he didn't give you any time to adjust.

You felt that tears in your eyes spill over as Tsukishima started to thrust into you at a swift pace, forcefully pushing the bullet vibrators deeper inside of you, pressing the deepest one straight into your prostate.

Your thighs trembled and you began to move your hips in sync with Tsukishima's thrusts in response, the metal cock ring clenching down painfully on your erection.

"So desperate, you're fucking sucking me in [F/N]. Who would've thought you were such a slut." Tsukishima bit out, his thrusts speeding up as the heat in his lower stomach grew.

Both the feeling of your walls tightening around his cock and the sight of you being completely dominated by him, legs spread as your hole clenched around him desperately. Not to mention your red swollen nipples, most likely from when you threw your head back in pleasure multiple times, yanking on the chains attached to your gag.

You tried your best to beg Tsukishima to remove the cock ring, which was much harder than it sounds, especially because your mouth had been pried open forcefully for almost thirty minutes.

Tsukishima slid his hands down towards the controls of the vibrators and turned them simultaneously up to the highest level, his hips stuttering as the vibrations didn't only affect you but also his own cock.

Tsukishima cursed loudly as he climaxed inside of you, his cum somehow pushing the vibrators even further inside. You yanked on your restraints and let a loud moan escape your mouth, saliva slipping past the corner of your mouth down your chin as Tsukishima filled you up.

Your body twitched while Tsukishima pulled out, switching his cock swiftly with a 5' by 1' inch sized glass buttblug.

You tried your best to regain your breathing while Tsukishima wiped the two of you clean, but he made no move to remove any of the toys he used on you and instead untied you and tugged your shorts back up, gently tugging the gag out of your mouth, massaging your sore jaw.

"We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Yessir..."


	26. akaashi

A loud wolf whistle rang through the gym when you bent down to touch the floor, continuing your stretches. You huffed in annoyance as Kuroo inched closer to you and began to use his typical shitty pick up lines and compliments.

"Dang [F/N], nice ass." Kuroo didn't even hesitate or think his actions through properly and before you knew it the third year captain had already slapped your ass, hard.

You huffed in amusement before directing a kick to Kuroo's shin, making the middle blocker curse jn pain as he bent down to uselessly clutch onto his throbbing leg. 

"Don't say that you moron." You grinned.

Just because you were dating someone didn't mean Kuroo would give you no 'compliments', compliments Kuroo claimed them to be. Compliments my ass, the man acted like you starred in a porn video right in front of him.

And honestly, considering your were dating Akaashi you didn't doubt anything like that was possible. 

Akaashi himself might be very stoic and relaxed at first glance, but when he really lets himself go loose he can get as chaotic as Kuroo, sometimes even worse. You were used to it by now, but ever since Bokuto and Kuroo found out about the fact you and Akaashi were dating, they'd manage to push his buttons perfectly and make him fuck you up for the smallest things. 

The current day wasn't anything different, Kuroo and Bokuto kept up their typical antics, continuously flirting with you, touching your body whenever they had the chance to do so. You were already used to it and knew they didn't mean anything with it, but Akaashi? Everytime anyone even looked at you with the wrong intentions in mind, he wouldn't easily forgive and forget, neither would you be off the hook either. Akaashi knew you were able to take care of yourself when someone genuinely bothered you, so why didn't you tell the other guys off when they flirted with you? 

He definitely need to talk with you.

The warm water from the shower head ran past your sore body in a soothing manner, the heat in the locker room increased by the second, as multiple players stepped into the individual shower stalls. You sighed softly in relief as your tensed muscles relaxed, grabbing your shower gel from the small basket attached against the wall. 

Most people by now had already taken a shower or were still in the shower stalls, but unbeknownst to you, Akaashi was taking his sweet time with undressing, waiting until almost everyone besides you, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Terushima were left.

If he was going to show you who you belonged to, he might as well do it around those who challenged that notion. 

The door of the shower stall you were in suddenly got shoved open, making you yelp in surprise as you shot forward, grabbing onto the switch of the shower and turning around to face the unknown figure. 

You sighed in relief as you came eye to eye with Akaashi, your shoulders slacking once your hold on the shower switch loosened. 

"Jesus, I really need to put a bell on you Akaashi, you scared me." 

Akaashi closed the door behind him and inched closer to you, pressing his bare chest against your back and wrapping his arms around your waist. "Bend over [F/N].." Akaashi whispered into your ear, your wet cheeks dusted in a soft red color as you followed his order, placing your hands on the wall was you leaned forward, accidentally pushing your ass back against his pelvis.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry.." You mumbled, the heat of the water still running down your back, making the heat trapped inside your body even worse. 

Akaashi hummed before leaning down and pressing a kiss against your nape, letting his left hand travel down your body and his right hand grab one of the soap bottles from the basket. 

"Keiji! Hold on, what are you-" Your voice cracked once Akaashi's left hand enclosed around your hardening cock, squeezing the sensitive base tightly. 

"Just relax, [F/N]." Akaashi murmured, bringing the soap bottle to his mouth and opening the cap with his teeth, squeezing the substance onto your behind. 

"We're not alone in the showers you idiot!" You hissed, attempting to hide your eagerness with a scowl.

"I know, I want them to hear you baby." Akaashi didn't wait for an answer as he began to spread the soap around your entrance, pushing his middle and index finger gently inside.

You bit down on your bottom lip tightly, holding back a loud whine, "K-Keiji, slow down.." 

"Mhm? What was that [F/N]? I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up just a tad bit." Akaashi smiled in an angelic manner, pushing a third and final fourth finger inside your entrance, starting to speed up his thrusts. 

"Ah! Keiji, feels so good.." You began to roll your hips back against Akaashi's fingers, a shiver going up your spine as you heard a gulp from the shower stall next to yours.

Your whined loudly as Akaashi suddenly janked his finger out of you, cutting the pleasure filling inside of you off. 

"Huh? What's wrong [F/N]?" Akaashi grinned once more, grabbing your shoulder and turning you around to face himself, placing his hands under your knees and lifting you up, pressing his erection against your entrance, stepping closer to the wall and pushing you against it.

"What do you want?" 

You wrapped your arms around Akaashi's shoulders and legs around his middle, trying your best to stabilize yourself as you dug your nail into his back. 

"Y-You know what I want.. Don't make me say it.. Keiji.." 

Akaashi huffed impatiently, grinding his hips against your ass, "I asked you a question, baby. Answer me."

Your face flushed under Akaashi's piercing gaze, dragging your nails down his back. 

"I.. I want you to fu-fuck me, Keiji.." You murmured, hiding your face in Akaashi's bare, damp shoulder.

Akaashi seemed satisfied enough, humming contently and guided the head of his cock to your entrance, pressing a kiss to your wet hair before pushing inside. 

You cried out at the stinging stretch, Akaashi might have prepared you with four fingers, but that didn't match up at all with the thickness and actual length of his cock. "K-Keiji!" You cried out, digging your nails deeper into his back, dragging them downwards, leaving thin red trails all over his pale skin.

"See? Nothing wrong with asking me what you want baby." Akaashi teased, shifting his thrust to aim at your prostate, which he managed to hit after a few more harsh pushes. 

You hummed in agreement, a loud moan escaping your mouth once Akaashi continued to aim at your prostate, your cock twitching at the stimulating sensation. 

"You're doing so good [F/N].. You look so pretty baby. Only I can see you like this got it? You're mine." Akaashi growled, holding your hips in a bruising hold and speeding up his thrusts, fucking you harder  
against the shower wall. 

"Yes! Only yours, Keiji! Only yours.." You clenched your eyes shut and your body trembled, a shiver shooting up your spine as your back arched into Akaashi's chest, the pleasure inside of you spilling over resulting in your climax, your cum quickly washed away by the still running shower.

"Only mine, indeed, you're such a good boy [F/N].." Akaashi bit out, his thrusts stuttering and you quickly felt his cum spill inside of you. 

"Only mine." Akaashi said, loud enough for the other four in the locker room to hear.


	27. oikawa

"[N/N]-chan! I missed you~!"

It hasn't been a second since you stepped off the team bus and you already got trampled over by Oikawa, the taller male wrapped his long arms around your smaller frame, making you stumble backwards at the heavy impact.

Oikawa tightened his hold on you and rubbed his cheek into your soft hair, resulting in a red color dusting over your cheeks. The third year setter didn't hesitate a moment before picking you up, twirling you around, you groaned as you grew nauseous, placing your hands on his shoulder and softly pushing away from him, not wanting to attract more attention then needed to yourself.

"Oikawa-san, please tone down just a bit." You spoke up gently, averting your eyes from Oikawa's.

Oikawa simply pouted in response but did gently lower you to your feet, "[N/N]-chan, don't say that! How can I tone down around you?"

Before Oikawa had the chance to see your blushing face, you already turned around and made your way over to Sugawara, burying your face in the taller male's jacket.

"You've bothered [F/N] again, Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi scowled, bumping his shoulder roughly against Oikawa's.

"Iwa-chan! I'm not bothering him, he loves me!"

"Mhm, sure he does."

"Iwa-chan! Don't glare at me!"

"[N/N]-chan, I'm lost. Can you give me the directions to your heart?" Oikawa wrapped his arm around you, walking next to you through the empty hallways of the Shiratorizawa dorm.

You held back a loud groan and turned your head away from Oikawa, "Oikawa-san, please, stop talking."

Oikawa smirked at your flushed expression, eventually deciding he wanted to see the blush on your face worsen.

"Oh? Would you rather have me moaning, [N/N]-chan? How naughty."

Oikawa looked at you with a satisfied smug look, knowing that what he said had an impact on you. The red hue that traveled down your neck wasn't the only thing that told him that, but your obvious erection visible through your gym shorts did the trick.

"O-Oikawa-san! Please don't be so vulgar, cut it out.." You sputtered, tugging down your Karasuno jersey in hopes to hide your hard on.

"Mhm? Are you sure you want me to stop?" Oikawa cooed, tugging your body closer to his.

You bit back a small moan as Oikawa pushed his pelvis harder against yours, your throbbing erection pressing against his. "Yes!" You confirmed.

"Are you sure? Your body doesn't seem to agree with what you say.." Oikawa grinned, sliding his hand down your back and resting them on your ass.

"God, Oikawa-san, please.." A whine escaped your mouth, you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his chest.

"Let's go somewhere more private, alright?" You nodded in agreement and allowed Oikawa to tug your arms away from his neck, following after him into a supply closet located at the end of the hallway.

Once the door was firmly shut, Oikawa picked you up and set you down on a medium sized closet, immediately attaching his lips to your neck.

You threw your head back and bared your throat, giving Oikawa a bigger and clearer canvas to cover up with bite marks and hickeys.

The pace of your breathing picked up, the feeling of Oikawa sucking on your sensitive skin, his hands roaming all over your body and his erection that he continuously pressed against yours became unbearing.

"Oikawa, please, hurry up." You whined, grabbing the hem of your shirt tightly, already moving your hands up in preparement to tug the fabric off.

A grin quickly formed on Oikawa's face and he swiftly moved away from you, tugging off his own shirt and shoving his shorts, along with his boxers, down to his knees.

You followed his lead and eagerly took off your shirt, leaning backwards and placing your feet on the closet, inhaling sharply as Oikawa tugged down your shorts and boxers, throwing them over his shoulder.

"What do you want, [N/N]?" Oikawa keened, pushing your legs apart and placing himself in the gap he created.

Your face flushed into a red hue at the husk tone the setter spoke in, "I don't know.."

"I'm pretty sure you do know, come on, tell me. What kind of things do you like, [N/N]?" Oikawa pursued, leaning forward and glancing up at your face, his chin resting on your chest.

"Teasing? Orgasm control? Spanking? Rimming?" Oikawa continued to list multiple kinks and fetishes, acting like the situation the two of you were tangled in was nothing but a routine.

"Bondage?" Oikawa smirked once the blush on your face darkened, your exposed cock twitching in anticipation.

The third year setter decided to just make it a tad bit worse for you.

"Gagging..?" To Oikawa's amusement, your body twitched along with your cock this time and you averted your eyes to the side, it was clear what you were into by now.

"Gagging and bondage, [N/N]-chan? And you call me vulgar?" Oikawa commented with a smug tone.

"It's your fault I'm acting like this, take responsibility.." You shot back, your body trembling as Oikawa made an unspoken agreement with your claim, bringing his fingers up to your mouth.

"Open up then," You did as Oikawa ordered and opened your mouth, leaning forward and wrapping your lips around the digits. "and suck."

Once more you obeyed his order and swirled your tongue around his fingers, sucking on them and covering them in as much saliva as possible, knowing Oikawa didn't have any lubrication on him.

Oikawa slyly forced his fingers further down your throat, making you gag once the digits hit the back of your throat. Your cock twitched in excitement and your breathing grew strained, tears welling up in your eyes as you gagged.

You felt another hand slide down your body and wrap itself around your cock, Oikawa tightened his grip at the base of your cock and pressed his thumb against the slit.

You gagged around Oikawa's fingers, drool slipping out of the corner of your mind while Oikawa continued to thrusts his fingers down your throat, and continuously pump your cock whenever you shivered.

Once Oikawa was satisfied enough with the amount of 'lubricant' he had on his hand, he tugged his hand out of your mouth, instantly bringing it down to your entrance and forcing his index finger inside without hesitancy.

"Shit.." You moaned, resting your head in the crook of Oikawa's neck. "Oikawa- please more.."

A single hum was the only response you got, but Oikawa did complete your wish, prodding his middle and ring fingers past your entrance, thrusting the three digits inside of you at a steady pace.

After effectively stretching you out, Oikawa pulled his fingers out slowly and lifted you off the closet, turning you around to face the closet instead.

You followed his lead and placed your hands on the wooden structure in front of you, Oikawa brought both his hands to your ass and spread your cheeks apart, inching closer to your body. The setter pulled one of his hands back and spit on his hand, coating his cock with his saliva before guiding the head of his cock to your entrance.

Oikawa grunted, stroking your hip when he felt your body tense up at the stinging stretch. You bit your lip and bowed your head downwards, trying your best to relax and focus on Oikawa's soothing touch.

"[N/N], you're so tight.. Fuck.." Oikawa huffed, biting back a loud moan as he pressed further into you.

"D-Don't call me that during sex.." Oikawa attempted to protest, but quickly shut up at the piercing glare you shot him over your shoulder.

Oikawa shook his head and focused him on the moment instead, taking note of how you kept shifting your arms on the closet and looked around him before settling his glance on a rolled up string of ropes.

He leaned towards the side as much as he possibly could and picked it up from the hook, gently grabbing your wrists and crossing them behind your back, making you sputter out in confusement as he bound them together tightly.

"Don't protest darling, you know you like it." Oikawa said amusedly, laughing softly at the way you averted your eyes and muttered out a timid 'shut up'.

Oikawa wrapped the loose end of the rope around his dominant hand and tightened his hold on your hip, pulling out partially before smashing his hips back forward.

You moaned loudly at the sudden change of pace, digging your nails into the skin of your palm, continuously crying out as Oikawa pounded into you mercilessly.

You already knew you weren't going to last long, you weren't too unfamiliar with masturbation and everything like it, despite never having sex before, you did have a bunch of sex toys, which of course, gave you plenty of experience with being penetrated.

But having sex with someone for real, and that someone being Oikawa, someone who's a huge flirt but a loving and insecure person behind that overly confident mask he wore most of the time, was something that made the experience even better.

You got snapped out of your thoughts as Oikawa grabbed your dripping cock in his hand once more, pumping the erection in sync with his thrusts. The heat in your stomach spilled over and you arched your back as you came, your cum spilling over the closet your head laid on.

A hiss escaped Oikawa's mouth, your climax resulting in you clenching down on his cock, dragging his orgasm out of his, his cum painting your insides.

You slumped over the closet tiredly, leaving Oikawa to untie you and dress you carefully, softly promising to immediately take you to the bathing room after you came down from your high.

To your amusement, the time he took to clean you up inside and outside, was double the time he took to have sex with you.


	28. ukai

“Keishin~! Let’s go out drinking tonight!” You busted the door of the Karasuno gym open, swinging your duffel bag to the front and back continuously. 

You certainly did gain the attention from everyone in the gym, all the players, managers and coaches now had their attention on you. 

“Ah, [F/N], hey!” You heard a voice greet you from the left side of the volleyball court, you grinned and waved lazily at him.

“Shima-kun! You still up and running, old man?” You cackled, stepping inside the gym and shoving it close with your foot.

“You’re only six years younger than me! Shut it!” Shimada argued, swinging his fist at you in attempt to appear intimidating.

“Makoto, six years is a long time you know..” Takinoue laughed, slapping his friend on his shoulder before making his way over to you, tugging you towards Ukai and Takeda.

“[F/N], what are you doing here?” Takeda asked with a gentle smile, his volleyball guide book clutched in his hand. 

“Visiting my good buddy Keishin and his future national winners of course.” You swung an arm around Ukai’s shoulder, clapping his chest twice.

Ukai groaned in annoyance, slapping your arm off of him and ordering his team to continue the match and ignore your shenanigans, after dismissing Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s curious outbursts wishing to know who ‘the strange pretty boy’ was, the team finally obliged and continued their match, Shimada and Takinoue eventually joining back in as well.

“So, we going drinking tonight or not?” You questioned, glancing at Ukai with a hopeful expression swiped on your face.

“I’ll think about it squirt, now just be quiet and finish your college project, it’s due to wednesday right? You only have two more days left.” Ukai grumbled, crossing his arms, intensely studying the match going on in front of him, ignoring your pout.

“I knooooow, but I wanna spend time with you tonight, you know, as comfort before I face my evil professor!” You whined, locking your hands together behind your head and leaning backwards. 

“She isn’t evil, you’re just an utter moron, [F/N].”

“Rude, Keishin! Rude!”

“So, are we going to drink or not?" 

"Fine, you've been asking me that so kindly for the past hour. Yes. We can go drinking you brat." 

You cheered and flopped off the bench, jumping on Ukai's back. "Yessir! Going to your house? I can bring the drinks!"

Ukai simply nodded and huffed, ignoring your squealing as he continued to walk around the gym, assisting his team in cleaning up the volleyball equipment. 

"What should I bring? Sake? Shochu? Or are you a Chuhai type? I think I have some Horoyoi cans in my fridge.." You continued to ramble on, noting any possible alcohol sorts you had at home or were able to buy before tonight.

"Bring anything you want, just make sure you don't drink too much, I know you haven't finished your project yet." 

"How do you know that?!" 

"I know because you were constantly asking me if we'd go drinking or not."

"Ah shit.." 

"Home sweet home!" 

You hurriedly took off your shoes, pushing past Ukai you rushed through the hallway, hurrying towards the kitchen and opening every cabinet you could lay your hands on, checking the contents until you found the snack you were looking for.

"Okay so we got chips and dip, your lame ass chocolates you eat all the time and pocky." You dropped the strawberry pocky box on the kotatsu and placed the bowls filled with chips and chocolate down gently, tugging your jacket off and sitting down, patting the space next to you for Ukai to sit down. 

"Why the pocky?" Ukai hung his coat on the coat rack that was placed next to the entrance. Bending down and taking off his sneakers before making his way into the living room, sitting down next to you and leaning backwards against the couch. 

You turned towards Ukai and leaned forward, reaching over his lap to pick up the bag of alcohol you brought. "Doing the pocky game makes me feel young." 

Ukai simply huffed, taking one of the Sake bottles out of the bag, handing you a Hoyoroi can. 

As far as you knew, you could handle your alcohol extremely well, you weren't a lightweight in the slightest. The last time you drank a lot you only managed to get tipsy, your head vaguely spinning, but you didn't have a hangover the next morning, neither did you forget about anything you did and said at that night.

You weren't exactly sure how Ukai reacted though, whenever you drank with the man you were with a group, and didn't get to pay attention to Ukai as much as you wanted. 

After a few bottles and cans, both you and Ukai sporting a faint, small red blush on your cheekbones. The snack bowls all half empty, the only thing that was left untouched was the box of pocky, which you saw Ukai eyeing for the last five minutes.

You snatched the box from the Kotatsu and ripped the package open carelessly, taking out one of the strawberry-coated biscuit sticks, putting one end in your mouth before turning towards Ukai, motioning for him to put the other end in his mouth. 

Whether it was the alcohol that made Ukai follow through with it, was something you didn't bother to find out, raising your hand to count down from three to one before the two of you started biting down the biscuit, getting closer to each other's lips by the second.

The moment your lips connected with Ukai's was sweet, the leftover taste of the strawberry chocolate along with the taste of alcohol and chips became more clear as you deepened the kiss. 

After a good ten seconds Ukai pulled away, blinking down at you with a doubtful expression wiped over his face.

"What's wrong?" You dropped the pocky pack, grabbing Ukai's shoulder and turning your whole body to face him. 

"I don't want this to be a drunk decision." 

"You and I both know that I can handle my alcohol, and you don't seem to be struggling with yours either, it's not a drunk decision, Keishin." 

Your words did seem to sooth his nerves, which you could notice when he let you reattach your lips to his, inching closer to him until you were practically sitting in his lap. 

Ukai didn't waste any time, tugging your shirt off, along with his, in a hurry. You glanced at the Kotatsu and swiped the contents off the little table, the empty bowls and bottles luckily not breaking on impact with the flooring. 

Ukai took notice of your actions and wrapped an arm around your ass, picking you up and laying you down on the kotatsu, tugging your jeans down all the way, throwing them off to the side, just like he did with your boxers. 

"You sure about this?" Ukai asked doubtfully once more, attempting to cover up his own desire and arousal.

But the obvious tent in his signature red track suit told the truth. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, "No doubt in my mind, daddy." You replied huskily, thrusting your hips up 

"Jesus christ you need a filter.." Ukai huffed, allowing you to tug down the front of his joggers. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Just get on with it." 

"Don't go giving me an attitude now, baby boy." Ukai didn't spare you any time to retort to his comment, spitting on his hand, coating his cock with the saliva, prdding the leftovers at your entrance.

"I don't have any lube on me so this'll have to do.." Ukai groaned, rubbing circles into your hips as he guided the head of his dick to your entrance, carefully pushing it inside at a snail's pace.

A wretched scream escaped your mouth once Ukai was fully seated inside, the pitiful attempt at lubricating didn't help even a bit. 

"Holy shit, fuck you're bleeding." Ukai clearly panicked at the small drop of blood running down your thigh, moving back in order to pull out, just as you stopped him, your hand wrapping around his wrist weakly.

"It's fine.. Just a tear in the rim, I'll be fine.. Continue.. Please?" You glanced up at Ukai through hazed eyes, the sharp pain in your lower section fading into a dull throbbing pain. 

Ukai sighed, ruffling his hair. "You're impossible kid, truly impossible." 

Weakly grinning cheekily up at Ukai, he finally obeyed your question, pulling out halfway before calmly pushing in again, repeating this motion a couple of times before feeling the tension in your hips loosen, signalizing him that you finally relaxed enough for him to continue properly. 

You nodded at Ukai, giving him the complete confirmation he needed for him to continue. 

No matter how much you adjusted to his cock, and how much time you had to calm down, nothing could've prepared you for the speedy pace Ukai picked up, his hips slamming harshly against your ass with each merciless thrust.

"God you feel amazing.. You like this don't this? Getting fucked so hard you're literally bleeding, how needy.." Ukai's words were borderline inaudible, your loud moans drowning out all the sound in the room, the still turned on tv, the people outside Ukai's apartment and the filthy wet sounds of your body entangling with Ukai's. 

"Y-Yes! Love it! Love it so much daddy.." Barely half of your sentence was understandable, your words coming out slurred as Ukai didn't grant you a break, fucking you into the kotatsu beneath you. 

Your breath hitched as the pleasure doubled, Ukai found your prostate way too easily, all he did was angel his hips slightly to the right. 

"Mhm? Does it feel good here? You're moaning so loud [F/N], you're such a whore, how pathetic.." Ukai bit back a string of curses as you tightened around him, his words clearly affecting you. 

"Yeah- Am a whore, yo-your pathetic whore daddy..!" Your cries grew louder while Ukai continued to abuse your prostate, your cock twitched and you climaxed, your cum coming out in short spurts over your bare chest.

Your climax only made Ukai's posture falter, your walls unconsciously tightening around the older man's cock, attempting to hold him in place which eventually worked. 

The sight beneath Ukai along with the feeling around his member pushed him over the edge, his own climax reaching as a grunt slipped past his lips, his hips stuttering as his thrusts fell still, frozen in one spot as he filled you up. 

Sighing heavily, Ukai pulled out gently and glanced down at your ass, hissing at the faint sight of red.

"I-I'll get some lidocaine and painkillers.." 

"Mhm.. Whatever.."


	29. tendou & ushijima

"Semi! Heads up!" You leapt towards the ash blond teen and clung onto his back, squealing in joy as he began to spin around to tug you off.

After wasting a full five minutes he gave up, huffing tiredly and collapsing on the gym floor, puffing his cheeks in annoyance once you bent over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"[F/N]-chan, sweetheart, why don't you get off Semi huh? We still need to set up the gym." At that point, you should've known to lay off Semi, whenever Tendou's expression got this serious and his voice got this deep, you were in deep trouble.

But you managed to miss this hint at the moment and just hummed in denial, hugging Semi's warm body closer to yours, pressing kisses against his neck making the third year squirm in your hold.

"Satoooo, you guys can finish yourselves, I wanna cuddle with Semisemi.."

And yeah, your fate was pretty much sealed at that point, Ushijima had overheard what you said and exchanged a furious look with Tendou that they quickly covered up again. Tendou nodded stiffly before turning around, making his way into the storage room with Ushijima, most likely moving to get the volleyball net out.

"[F/N] can you please get off?" Semi said nervously, the glimpse of Tendou and Ushijima pissed off expressions still stuck in his head.

"Semisemiii, don't be stingy baby, just take a while until practise begins and let me cuddle." You waved off his pleas and loosened your hold on him, turning Semi around and plopping down his lap, wrapping your arms around his middle and laying your head down on his chest.

"You're so warm Semisemi.." You keened, huffing contently once Semi relaxed, wrapping his arms around your body, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

The two of you sat there until Washijou yelled at the two of you to stand up and focus on practise. You quickly complied, jumping up from the gym floor before making your way over to Saitou, tugging off your jacket and picking up your clipboard.

As the manager of the Shiratorizawa High volleyball club, your tasks really were a split issue. You'd either be analyzing the team for multiple practices or you'd help Saitou out during practise, perfecting the forms of the players and setting the ball to them, all kinds of those things.

Despite being a second year you've had more responsibilities than the third years. Tendou has persuaded you in your first year to become manager of the team, and after many weeks of begging and countless actions to satisfy you, you decided to pleasure the redhead and took on the manager position, successfully selling your entire soul away to Washijou.

Only when you became a second year, had Tendou realized his mistake of getting you involved with the team. The first years were too adorable for you to handle, the second years were super respectful and fun to tease, and the third years all tried their best to be professional around you.

It was endearing truly, and much to Tendou and Ushijima's dismay, it brought your touchy and nurturing role forward.

Despite the fact that the three of you have been dating for three years, Ushijima and Tendou still got so incredibly jealous at every little amount of attention you gave someone that wasn't them.

Adding that onto the fact that everyone on the team adored you, you clearly had too many times you showered your teammates, that were not Ushijima and Tendou, in too much affection.

You yelped and dropped your clipboard on the wooden gym floor as an arm wrapped around your body.

"[F/N]-san, can you help me out with my receiving stance?"

"Oh my god, Shira you scared the fuck out of me." You placed your hand on your heart and took a deep breath, ignoring Shirabu's laughter.

You motioned at the boy to get back onto the court, which he did, Shirabu dropped into his receiving position and you hummed, circling around his form a couple of times.

You stepped up behind him and circled your arms around him, grabbing his wrists and tugging them downwards, placing one hand on his chin and tugging it backwards.

"Keep your back straight, and lower your arms further down." You slid your hand down to his thighs and pushed him down slightly, "Make sure to keep your knees bent and stay down when you receive, this way you can move your whole body up instead of throwing your arms up."

Shirabu hummed, leaning into your touch, a teasing smile plastered on his face as his gaze swept over the gym, locking eyes with Ushijima and Tendou on the other side of the court.

Shirabu grinned and placed his hands on yours, adjusting to the position you brought him into, straightening his torso until his back connected with your chest.

"Like this, [F/N]-san?"

"Mhm! Your stance's great, Shira."

"Awee, you think so, [F/N]-san? Maybe there are some other stances we could practice together?"

Before Shirabu was able to turn around and face you fully, Ushijima interrupted and tugged you away from him, nodding his head subtly at Tendou.

"[F/N], let's go fill the water bottles."

You hummed in agreement and hurried after Ushijima, waving goodbye at a frozen Shirabu who waved back stiffly, his hand trembling.

Ushijima tugged you into the storage room and Tendou quickly followed, closing the door and locking it behind me.

Not giving you any time to react, Tendou tugged you up and slammed you down on a pile of gym mats, climbing on himself and pressing your wrists down, despite his grip being extremely weak, you could not struggle out of it.

"Sato! We're at school." You hissed, trying not to alert the players outside the storage room.

Ushijima inched towards you, spreading your legs roughly and placing himself in the gap, pressing his pelvis against your ass. Ushijima handed one of the new rope sets, which you bought to keep up the net, to Tendou, the redhead grinned and shushed you, replacing the hold on your wrists with the rope.

After tying your wrists down professionally he cut off the rope, dragging a string of complaints from you, volleyball net ropes weren't cheap in the slightest, and your boyfriend was just cutting it up like it was nothing.

Tendou paid no attention to your complaints and tugged the rope apart a bit more, making the base thicker before wrapping it around your head, depriving you from your vision. Your breath hitched as the world around you became dark, the only thing grounding you and keeping you at the place you were at were Ushijima's big, calloused and warm hands placed on your thighs, massaging the flesh roughly.

Tendou cut off the rope and circled the remaining amount around your mouth, tying it at the back of your mouth, the thickness of the rope blocking your mouth fully.

Your complaints came out as tired muffles and the corner of Ushijima's lip twitched upwards at the sight beneath him.

"[F/N], if you don't stay quiet the others will hear you, you know? But I guess you really wouldn't mind that, judging from the way you've been all over Semi and Shirabu." Ushijima undressed you hurriedly, knowing that practise would end in almost 10 minutes.

Tendou hummed in agreement, tugging his shorts and boxers down along with Ushijima, poking your chin with a sly grin.

"Mhm [F/N]-chan, what did you think about when you nuzzled closer to Semi, or when you pressed yourself against Shirabu? Did you want them to fuck you, baby boy? Did you?" By the time Tendou finished his sentence, Ushijima had already buried two slicked up fingers inside of you, making you cry out through the gag as you shook your head at Tendou's claims.

"Really? You didn't? You didn't think one second about Semi's cock splitting you open, or riding Shirabu's face until you could barely move? Not even a second, [F/N]?"

You really couldn't help it, Tendou's words caused enough scenarios to play off in your head, all involving Semi, Shirabu and even some of the others. Your body twitched as Ushijima pulled you out of your thoughts, yanking his fingers out of your ass before pressing the head of his cock to the dry, gaping hole.

"[F/N] bite the rope tightly will you, if you let even a whimper escape you'll regret it." Ushijima ordered, digging his nails into your thighs before directing his hips forward, forcing himself inside of you.

Your teeth bit through half of the rope as you tried to keep your scream back, your eyes watering behind the tough rope tied around your head.

Once Ushijima was fully buried inside of you, he tugged you towards him before lifting you up, turning around and sitting on the gym mats with you in his lap.

The position shift allowed Ushijima to drive his cock deeper into you, almost pressing fully into your prostate making my moan in frustration.

"Shh, [F/N], Wakatoshi-kun told you to be quiet didn't he?

Tendou popped up in front of you, pressing your legs closer to your chest, spitting down on his cock and onto your entrance, before pushing himself inside of you, along with Ushijima.

A muffled cry escaped your mouth and you gave up on trying to stay silent, not caring anymore if anyone in the gym was able to hear your pathetic, muffled pleas for more. Ushijima and Tendou kept up a punishing pace, their hands wandering all over your body, fucking into you without any care of your well being, exactly how you liked it.

"[F/N], don't cum until we finish with you alright?" You nodded blankly at the order, drool slipping down the corner of your mouth as you got bounced up and down on Ushijima's lap, used as nothing but their toy.

"Good boy.."

Just as the school bell rang, signalizing the end of the club activities, Ushijima's body shuddered and he came inside of you, Tendou followed quickly after him, leaning forward and biting into the soft flesh of your neck, dragging a strangled moan from your bound mouth.

You inhaled violently through your nose as Tendou and Ushijima pulled out, not granting you the pleasure of releasing as well. The two of them tugged on their clothes slowly, before moving towards the door of the storage room.

Tendou slowly opened the lock and opened the door a bit, calling Semi and Shirabu to come in with the volleyball cart.

Ignoring your loud protests, they picked up your clothes, laid them down in front of the gym mats you were lying on and opened the door fully.

"Consider this your first punishment of the day, [F/N]." Tendou cackled, walking out of the room with Ushijima following after him, Shirabu and Semi replacing the two, nearing closer to the door, unknowing of the sight that was awaiting them.


	30. asahi

"[F/N], god, give him a break." Sugawara commented once Asahi walked away stiffly.

"Fuck no, did you see the way he glared at me? It's fucking hot." You kicked your feet up Sugawara's desk, bringing your strawberry milk carton up to your mouth, taking a sip from the drink.

"Is sex all you can think of? Because everytime I talk with you, you bring up sex and you clearly don't have a filter when it comes to sex." Sugawara huffed, flicking the side of your head once you released the straw, a fake overdramatic and loud moan coming out of your mouth once your mouth was empty again.

You ignored the stares from your classmates and leaned forward, wrapping Sugawara's tie around your hand and tugging him forward, pouting at the blank and bored look on his face.

"You should be happy you know, you got the hottest man alive, Sawamura 'thick thighs' Daichi himself and probably have the best sex possible, don't blame me for getting it on with Asahi and being ecstatic about it alright?" You pecked the grey haired male on his lips and released him, swinging your legs off his desk, gathering your things and stalking out of the classroom.

"I hate you!" Sugawara yelled at your retreating figure, the grin on his face making it obvious that he was kidding.

"Love you too, slut!" You blew a kiss at the vice captain, before turning around fully, making your way down the hall.

"Asa-kuuun, hurry up would ya, I wanna go home!" You shook the clubroom door wildly, whining in an unusual manner. 

"Give me a fu- a minute.." Asahi grumbled angrily, his brows furrowing in deeper frustration as you kept pushing the older male.

"Practice ended like an hour ago! Why're you so slow?" 

God you were unbearable, the entire day had been nothing but you complaining about everything Asahi did, said or wanted. You kept fucking up everything you did and intentionally dragged Asahi down along with you, no sign of hesitation anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe that's because someone fucking tackled me into the volleyball net which caused it to rip? Sound familiar?" Asahi bit back, slamming his locker close.

You whistled in astonishment, just a few more little pushes and you'd get what you wanted. 

"Not sure, wanna refresh my mind real quick? Do something correct for on-"

Seems like Asahi hit his limit quicker than you thought.

The third year didn't hesitate to abandon his white shirt as he stalked over to you, slamming his hand over your mouth and pushing you harshly into the lockers behind you.

"You're such a fucking bitch, you know what you're doing don't you? You're practically drooling all over my hand already."

You smirked at his words, leaning forward into Asahi's touch, rubbing yourself against his thighs. Asahi let you do so, until he noticed you were on the verge of coming, he abruptly shoved you backwards once more, wiping his saliva coated palm on your face, grasping your chin with one head, tilting your head up at him. 

"Undress, take off everything, now." 

You were in a shift debate with yourself whether you'd want to make Asahi's job easier, or make him even more frustrated than he already was. After another stern glare you knew not to continue playing your game anymore, otherwise things really would go badly for you. 

You tugged your shirt and jeans off, crossing your arms to cover your chest as you leaned against the ice cold lockers. 

Asahi's glare deepened and he nodded downwards.

"I said everything, didn't I, [F/N]?" Asahi tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, his hands twitching once you bent down, your legs not bent in the slightest and you tugged your boxers down slowly.

"Good. Turn around." 

"Asahi, we're in the clubroom-"

"Turn around."

"Asahi, we can't-"

"Turn around!" 

You flinched backwards at Asahi's voice booming through the clubroom, coiling into yourself in fear. 

Asahi took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose before speaking up again. "Turn around [F/N]."

You shivered at the now cold tone to his voice, playing with your hands as you turned around, placing your hands on the lockers, leaning your upper body forward.

Asahi stepped up to you and smacked his hand on your ass, a small moan leaving your mouth as you rocketed backwards, eager for the sensation to be repeated. 

"Stay still, stop wiggling your ass, you slut." 

You buried your burning face in your arms, keeping your body as still as you could while Asahi wrapped an arm around your waist, bringing two saliva covered fingers down to your eyes, prodding them inside you without halting. 

A strained sound escaped your mouth and you trembled, Asahi didn't grant you any time to adjust or get comfortable as he started to thrust his fingers, the three fingers that weren't inside of you held your ass up with a bruising, painful grip.

Your mouth fell open as Asahi pressed his fingers down on your prostate, a silent moan leaving you as your body twitched, bucking into Asahi's touch. Asahi removed his hand from your waist and wrapped it around your cock, squeezing the base tightly once your body tensed up, clearly on the verge of climaxing.

"A-Asahi! Fuck, plea.. please let me c-come.." You leaned your head backwards, trying to shift your lowy body backwards as well, but were stopped by Asahi's tight grip on your, prohibiting you from going anywhere.

Tightening his grip on your cock, Asahi continued to finger you, now adding a third finger inside, scissoring and twisting them all around. You could barely hold yourself up with the way Asahi played with you, slipping your weight fully onto his body, your legs too weak to support your full bodyweight. 

No matter how many times you pleaded for Asahi to let you come, release your body and continue the act, begging him to just fuck you, he didn't pay any heed to any of your pleas, only twisting his fingers deeper inside of you as a sign that he did hear you, but wasn't going to grant you your release, you definitely didn't deserve it just yet.

Once borderline thirty minutes had gone by, thirty full minutes of Asahi toying with your body, depriving you from a sensation that would push you over the edge, you ended up with four of Asahi's fingers, knuckle deep, inside of you. It has been roughly fifteen minutes since Asahi had picked you up, your feet placed on the lockers as Asahi held your exhausted body up with one arm, which he somehow still used to squeeze your cock whenever you were about to release, continuing to wreck your inside with the other arm.

Any form of speech that left your mouth was an incorrigible string of pleas, murmurs and curses, drool slipping out of the corner of your mouth, mixing with the tears dripping from your eyes at the end point of your chin.

Asahi huffed once your back arched into his touch again, the strain of holding your body up for quite a long time finally taking effect on him.

Asahi pulled his fingers out of your abused, gaping hole, taking a second to admire the way your entrance twitched, begging for something to fill it up once more. The third year lowered your body to the floor, placing you on all fours, grabbing a hold of your hair and tugging your head, bending down to press his lips against you.

The kiss was only to distract you from the way Asahi tugged his shorts and boxers down, bringing the head of his cock to your entrance, snapping his hips forward until he was completely buried inside of you, your loud moans swallowed up in the kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss, Asahi released his hold on your hair, sliding it down to your neck instead, circling his hand around the front and pulling your upper body up, squeezing your neck for good measure, using it as handle to fuck himself into you. 

It didn't take more than five seconds before you climaxed, your back arching into Asahi's touch as a series of wheezes left your mouth, unable to make any proper sound with the way Asahi was grasping your throat.

Despite the fact you already came, Asahi didn't slow down his thrusts, instead he sped up even more, angling his thrusts down to the place where he previously pressed into your prostate.

"Fuck- Asahi! Stop I-I just came.." The sentence wasn't as understandable as you hoped, but Asahi appeared to understand what you meant either way. 

"Mhm? I thought you wanted to come so badly [F/N]? This is what you wanted, so take it like a good boy." 

You squealed once the head of Asahi's cock came in contact with your prostate, the feeling inside of you along with the way Asagi began to stroke your cock with his free hand and the way he began to bite on the back of your neck, tightening his hold, pressing down on your windpipe pushed you over the edge, almost erasing the fact you already came a minute ago.

"Stop- Stop! I-I can't.. no more.."

Asahi shushed you, pressing a kiss to the bite mark on your neck, shifting two fingers that were placed on your neck into your mouth, shoving them down your throat.

You gagged around the digits, squirming in Asahi's tight hold, despite the fact that you've only come two times, you were exhausted beyond belief. 

You slumped tiredly in Asahi's arms, leaning your head back on his shoulder while he continued to carelessly pound into you, stroking your cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Not a single sound left your mouth as you came for the third time, tightening around Asahi's cock painfully, dragging a loud hiss from the older male, his hips stuttering as he released inside of you.

After taking a full ten minute to catch your breath, the two of you cleaned up quietly and made your way home.

And if you noticed the way Asahi rubbed your lower back guiltily in the morning after you claimed you couldn't walk, you didn't call him out on it.


	31. iwaizumi & kyoutani

Listen, your boyfriends loved you for sure, no doubt was ever present in their minds whenever they even spent a second of their time with you, but god fucking jesus you could be unbearable.

It wasn’t even the fact that you were either demanding, not into PDA or anything remotely negative towards a trait from either Kyoutani, Iwaizumi or even yourself, it was just the point that you had literally no shame. You didn’t hesitate to make any comment that was remotely sexual in public, wasn’t shy on expressing your attraction to a random dude you saw on the streets and certainly wasn’t hiding your relationship with Kyoutani and Iwaizumi the slightest, and that also meant you wouldn’t even try to hide the details of your sex life.

At some point your boyfriends became used to it, you did warn them about it though when you first started dating, but honestly they didn’t expect it to be this bad.

“You trying to tell me Iwaizumi’s fucking bad at sex? Sure honey.” Mattsun grumbled, tossing the volleyball clutched in his hands up in the air.

“I’m sure [F/N]’s just salty that he had a punishment yesterday, ain’t that right bottom bi-?”

Makki’s sentence got cut off by a yelp once your foot came in contact with his lower back, knocking him off the bench he was sitting on.

“That was definitely a kick of defeat, suck it up, were you behaving like a brat yesterday, [F/N]-chan?” Makki stood up, ruffling his pink-brown hair back into it’s usual messy state, leaning his free arm on your shoulder.

“I don’t know, why don’t you go ask the angry puppy over there you prick.”

Mattsun hissed, clutching the ball between his hands, “Very insensitive [F/N], very, very insensitive.”

“Anyway- Did you even have sex lately? You always have these times that if you literally don’t have sex for longer than a week you get all prickly and irritated.” Makki commented, basically admitting the dude has been keeping note of your attitude daily, since you started dating the two spikers.

“Want me to be honest? Totally fucking not, Hajime’s been too busy with his fucking college application and Kyoutani, for some reason, began working at a dog shelter and is practically never home.”

“Awe you poor thing, completely sex deprived aren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Mattsun snickered, crossing his arms and winking up at you. “You know that you can literally get laid with anyone at this school, right?”

“And fuck up my relationship with Kyoutani and Iwaizumi? No thank you.”

Humming, Makki snatched the ball out of Mattsun’s hold, “I mean, we both know that you like them, but don’t be a liar now, every relationship has its ups and downs, even the sex parts.” Makki tossed the ball towards Watari who was gathering all the balls and bringing them into the storage room along with Kindaichi.

“So spill, spill all about the shitty sex you have with the two of them.”

In the end, you ended up telling them everything by accident.

Well, you claimed it was on accident, you really just got too much into the moment and told Makki and Mattsun all about the times you had sex with both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi, and when you had sex with your boyfriend's seperately.

Despite the fact that you accidenally exposed some of your kinks in your sex rants, you still didn't regret spilling everything to the two third years.

Anyway, fast shift into the future, and you were almost 99% certain that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani overheard you complaining to Makki and Mattsun.

They made it painfully obvious with the way they kept you away from the two third years, shortened the amount of times you had sex and the legitimate length of the act by quite a bit, as they dubbed it, 'punishment'. They surely tried their best to not seem obvious of the fact they overheard your conversation, but you weren't convinced, they knew what you said and took it personal.

Well good, yes you loved the two of them to bits but seriously they treat you like you're made out of glass, excuse you for wanting them to use that furious gay energy they use on the court on you too.

"Kyou! Iwa! I'll see you guys at 3 okay? We need to start early with studying or I'll fail English without a doubt!" Kyoutani grunted in agreement, enough experience with your usage of the foreign language from the last time he tutored you with Iwaizumi.

Easy to say it was a disaster, everyone on the volleyball slowly but surely learned to not let you make an English test without having at least two study session

Meanwhile iwaizumi and kyoutani kept themself busy with after school practice, you already made your way back home and started preparing for them to come over, making sure to buy some extra snacks on your way home.

You hummed contently through your room, pulling a couple of pillows out of the closet for the three of you to sit on at the Kotatsu when a small pink bag fell out of the depths of your closet. 

At first you had to take a minute to remember where the bag came from and what it was, but when it hit you you couldn't surpass the grin forming on your face.

You know, right after you talked to Makki and Mattsun about your sex life with iwaizumi and Kyoutani, the two proposed to go to the mall with you, clamining that you needed to get 'revenge' on your boyfriend's for not having nearly as much sex as you wanted.

Sounded fake as fuck, they probably just wanted to force you into multiple sets of lingerie but you weren't complaining, they paid for the items you chose in the end anyway.

Story short Makki and Mattsun acted like your sugar daddies for the day and got you not only a black lingerie set with collar and bunny ears, but also a reasonably shocking amount of sex toys, ranging from either a vibrating dildo to a teal colored ball gag, representing Aoba Johsai's main color.

Call it weird all you want to link the color to your high school the moment you see it but you couldn't help it alright, besides, it wasn't that bad anymore to connect anything from Aoba Johsai to your sex life considering you, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had, well, sinned before in the school.

Either way you picked up the bag carefully and flipped it upside down, the contents spilling onto your bed, skimpy lingerie falling in heaps with the sex toys falling on top of them. 

You picked up the biggest part of the lingerie set and held it up in front of you, directing your gaze to the full body mirror you had attached to your closet door, humming in thought.

'Fuck it, Mattsun did say Kyoutani had the hots for lingerie..'

Pulling off your shirt and jeans, you tugged off your boxers along with them swiftly, leaving the pile of discarded clothing in front of the mirror, making your way back to the bed and pulling on all the items of the lingerie set, setting the bunny ears carefully on your head, shifting through all the other items on your bed sheet, settling for the sparkling butt plug, a small fluffy white ball attached the the end, mimicking a bunny tail, eyeing the size of the iron object carefully.

Considering you'd probably be taking both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani up your ass, it would be best to prep a bit before you got into the act, because, oh boy, they most definitely wouldn't take their time for the foreplay.

Leaning over your bed to reach your nightstand, you opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, staying in position and bending forward even more, popping the bottle open and squirting a reasonable amount onto your fingers. 

You brought your hand backwards to your ass, circling your entrance with your index finger before pushing inside carefully, prodding your finger until you reached your knuckle. 

A breathy moan left your mouth as you let your upper body lower onto the sheets, your legs and arm trembling at the strain of remaining propped up. 

You took a few minutes to catch your breath and adjust before you continued stretching yourself open, working two more fingers inside of you, the generous amount of lube forming enough soothing to the painful, burning stretch. 

You brought your hand up to your mouth, unconsciously keeping your moans in as much as possible, despite the fact that your parents weren't home at the moment.

It was something you were used to doing, anytime you had sex with Iwaizumi and Kyoutani, most of the time, it was in either one of your houses, and let's just say, considering Iwaizumi's parents worked at home and Kyoutani's father was unemployed, you could never let your voice run wild.

The only sounds echoing through your empty room were the strained, muffled moans and the squelching of your fingers thrusting inside of your lubricated entrance. 

Even though the sounds were incredibly minuscule compared to the silence of the entire house, the blood rushing through your ears and your labored breathing refrained you from hearing Iwaizumi and Kyoutani enter your home, a semi loud 'Sorry for intruding' reaching through the empty hallways.

Unknowing to the volleyball players in your house, you kept messing with your insides, still trying to stretch your ass to fit the size of your brand new butt plug. 

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani trailed through the familiar hallways, leaving their jackets and shoes at the entrance of the door, their now bare feet giving you even less hints that someone was inside. 

For the first in twenty minutes, you heard a noise coming from someone that most definitely wasn't you, a loud whistle, for sure directed at the show you put up in your bedroom. Strangely enough you noticed who it was pretty quickly and glanced behind you, coming eye to eye with a flustered Kyoutani and taken aback Iwaizumi. 

You rubbed your head against the sheets and removed your hand from your mouth, pressing your fingers down on your prostate in order to let a loud, filthy moan escape your body, your chest rumbling in pleasure. 

"Jesus christ you really have no self control do you, slut?" Iwaizumi slid his bag off his shoulder, letting it fall on the floor as he approached you, bending over your body on the bed, burying his hand in your hair and yanking you towards him. 

The position shift didn't remove your fingers from your ass, but did shift the angle your fingers were buried inside, your nails digging into your prostate in a painful manner.

"It's your fault either way, should've had sex with me last week, suck it up." You clawed at Iwaizumi's hand weakly, slapping his wrist in sign to release you.

"Didn't you say the sex we had sucked [F/N]?" Kyoutani joined you and Iwaizumi on the bed, pushing two of his fingers inside of you, along with three of your remaining fingers.

Another point for you, they're basically confessing to listening in on your conversation with Mattsun and Maki.

"You're making shit up already? How can I say the sex sucks if you haven't fucked me for at least a month, hm?" 

Instead of receiving an answer, Iwaizumi threw your head downwards and raised his hand, bringing it down harshly on your left asscheek, successfully dragging a groan from your mouth.

"How about we show you what good sex really feels like."

Iwaizumi got up on the bed, kneeling down in front of you and tugging you forward by your arm, removing both your and Kyoutani's fingers that rested inside of you.

Kyoutani put one knee down on the bed beside you, angling his head down and pressing a kiss against your swollen rim, dragging your attention away from Iwaizumi as he pushed his tongue inside of you, tugging your lower body closer to his face.

A string of curses left your mouth, your arms buckling underneath your weight, a deep moan escaping you as you made contact with Iwaizumi's already bare, muscled chest.

Iwaizumi placed his hand on the back of your head, scooting backwards on the bed until you slid down his chest, laying in his lap instead. 

You glanced up at the older male with hazy eyes, a tremor going up your spine once Kyoutani's hold on your ass grew tighter, his tongue digging deeper inside of you. 

You directed your gaze back to Iwaizumi crotch, sliding his trousers and boxers down, grasping the base of his cock in your right hand, wrapping your lips around the head and sucking softly. 

"There you go.." Groaning, Iwaizumi slid his hand further up tk the crown of your head, burying his hand in your hair and stroking your scalp gently for a good second before digging his nails into the sensitive skin, pushing your head down on his cock. 

You sputtered around his cock, the head hitting the back of your throat, restricting your oxygen intake. Your hands trembled as they rested against Iwaizumi's muscled thighs, the pads of your fingers dragging along the skin, tears welling up in your eyes at the painful pressing against your throat.

The feeling of Iwaizumi's cock pressing against the back of your throat almost overshadowed the feeling of Kyoutani tongue swirling around your insides, his saliva mixing with the lube that was still left inside of you.

Your cock was already dripping precum through the lingerie you were wearing, the scent of cum, sweat and lube starting to become overbearing in the closed off room, bringing your mind into an even more hazy, clouded state.

With one last suck, Kyoutani pulled away from your lower body, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his other hand tugging his trousers and boxers off, dropping the two clothing pieces behind him on the floor. 

"Judging from the sight we walked into, I wouldn't have to use any more lube."

Kyoutani shook his head when Iwaizumi mouthed the word condom to him, whispering back that he was sure you would throw a fit over the fact that they decided to be 'squeaky clean' as you dubbed it, once you regained your senses.

Kyoutani spread your ass with one hand, guiding his cock to your already gaping entrance. Forcing himself to push past the slightly tensing rim, his thumb rubbing your ass in a soothing manner. 

Kyoutani's thrust inside made your body push forward, taking Iwaizumi's cock deeper inside of your mouth,your gag reflex settling in making you pull away swiftly, a string of violent coughing escaping you. 

Iwaizumi couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling up in his chest, hunching over in laughter as you glared up at him with teary eyes, your lips covered in saliva and pre-cum.

"Couldn't take it, love?" 

"Shut your mouth." 

Iwaizumi's laughter died down and he grasped your cheek in a tight grip, tilting your head up towards him.

"You're the one who should shut your mouth, don't get in tone with me, brat."

You gulped and nodded as best as you could despite Iwaizumi's grasp on you. Your head falling down weakly once he released you, your hair shadowing over your eyes as Kyoutani began to thrust his hips, placing his hand between your shoulder blades, forcing your upper body to lay down on the bed, mimicking your position from when they first came inside.

"Where did you get the lingerie and sex toys, [F/N]?" Kyoutani bent over your body, growling the question into your ear as he sped his thrusts up.

"I-I got- Makki and Ma-Mattsun!" You clenched the white sheets beneath you tightly in your hands, your hand rocketing against Iwaizumi's crotch as Kyoutani kept thrusting roughly into you.

"Makki and Mattsun, huh? Weren't you complaining about the sex to them as well?" Kyoutani hissed, eyeing Iwaizumi to continue the conversation.

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair into an even messier state, "Receiving lingerie, sex toys, ranting over your sex life? Don't you think that sounds pretty whorish, [F/N]?"

Unable to respond to the question, you simply let a string of unintelligible words leave your mouth, the tears in your mouth spilling over once Iwaizumi yanked your head up by your hair and Kyoutani thrust right into your prostate.

Before you could ask Iwaizumi what he wanted once more, you got your mouth shoved down his cock once more, hollowing your cheeks as much as possible once Iwaizumi told you to put some work into it. 

You bobbed your head in sync with Kyoutani's thrusts, the walls of your insides pulsing around his cock and the pleasure built up in your lower stomach, your flushed red cock rubbing up harshly against your bed sheets.

"Such a little whore.. Going around with our teammates like that? Do you have no shame, bunny?"

The nickname made a shiver go up your spine, your cock twitching in an unexplainable feeling of arousal.

"Oh? Did you like that, bunny? Do you want us to call you that continuously?" 

You mewled around Iwaizumi's cock as your boyfriends continued to tease you, the hands occupied with your nipples, cock, both your mouth and ass filled up eventually made the pleasure spill over, your body twitching as you came inside the lingerie set, soaking the black fabric with your cum.

The feeling of your walls clenching around Kyoutani's cock and the moans going straight to Iwaizumi's dick pushed the two volleyball players over the edge as well, spilling their cum inside you at once.

They didn't give you anytime to catch a break, pulling out of you and grabbing onto the butt plug, pushing it inside of you, keeping the cum from dripping down onto your sheets.

Kyoutani looked around the heap of sex toys before his eyes settled on three objects, smirking in amusement and throwing the teal ball gag towards his upperclassman, pushing your wrists together and locking them with a teal pair of handcuffs

Iwaizumi fumbled with the gag before pushing it into your mouth, forcing you to swallow the cum that was still resting in your mouth, pulling the leather straps behind your head and buckling it up.

Kyoutani nodded at Iwaizumi to stand up, and quickly followed his upperclassman with gathering his clothing and redressing, fumbling with the remaining item in his hands.

"Bunny, we're going out to the grocery store to get some stuff to make dinner tonight, will you be a good boy and stay in place?" 

You hummed tiredly, the exhaustion of your release catching up to you.

Iwaizumi grinned and prodded at Kyoutani's shoulder who laughed lowly in response.

"Alright, see you in a bit, bunny."

And with that he switched the small item on, leaving the room with Iwaizumi.

Nothing could make them forget the muffled cry that left your mouth once the butt plug started vibrating at the highest speed.

-

requested by AstridTheOtter, hope ya like it!

whore i'll be expecting my yaku chapter to be lovely i fucking doubled my normal writing without knowing it-

ANYWAY THIS IS WHAT THE LINGERIE LOOKS LIKE AYDYA

https://em.wattpad.com/4a43508ec6c6ec535af00861541fff298fe82606/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f42416c383076725769696d304f513d3d2d3133312e313633663331613666336630373132633537373830353833353830352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

aLSO ISTG IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OF A CERTAIN CHAPTER, GO TO REQUESTS AND MAKE A PROPER PLOT FOR ME TO DO I CANT WORK WITH 'PART 2 PLEASE' AHDHAH

ALSO REQUESTS ARE CLOSED ATM PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION IM GONNA LOSE MY SHIT


	32. atsumu & osamu

You were floating.

Your head was heavier than ever, your shoulder sagging at every step that you took in the hallways, your hands on the verge of dropping your bag and your legs trembling, ready to collapse and drop you to the floor.

Your eyelids were practically about as heavy as your head, it took an immense amount of strength to keep your eyes even open. Any sounds that left your mouth sounded drowsy, absolutely incoherent and foreign, most of your sentences had to be repeated borderline five times. 

You weren't an idiot in the slightest, you knew your body was on the point of breaking down simply due to the fact that you haven't slept at all for the past week, the current exams keeping you up day and might with studying, the fear of failing your exams overshadowing your need for rest. 

You couldn't ask anyone to help tutor you, everyone was focused on their own exams and because you were a third year, none of the first and second years from your volleyball team could help you out, besides that, Kita had promised Atsumu and Osamu that he'd help them out with their exams, Aran was too focused on his own exams and you wouldn't dare to ask him and Ren practically scared the life out of you, yes he was a nice guy but you swore he still gave everyone on the team some death glares.

That leads you to try harding the entire night, just to pass your exams, countless nights pulling an all nighter, living off coffee, energy drinks and anything that provides caffeine.

And the effects eventually caught up to you, just like karma, it wouldn't go away until it strikes you in the back, and that's exactly what your sleep deprivation did.

You were already blacking out during Kurosu's order, most likely laying another round of spiking drills on your shoulders judging from Atsumu's childish groans either way you just followed after the team in a sluggish manner, not even hearing Kurosu's voice calling out to you.

You barely got past the exercise, every jump made your stomach turn and your head throb in pain, landing on your feet made it even worse, the shake of your body impacting with the hard gym floor ran through your body with every landing, shaking your body even more, making you more nauseous, pushing you closer to the edge of dropping by the second.

Landing on your feet once more, you stumbled at the landing, almost falling forward into the net before regaining your posture and somewhat remaining balanced. 

The way you kept zoning out, didn't go unnoticed by your teammates. With every new sign of your unstable condition you showed, they grew more concerned, inching closer to you whenever you moved just in case your knees would buckle, just in case you wouldn't react in time after a jump, just in case anything went wrong.

And it didn't take long for that to happen. 

"[F/N] stop zoning out!" Kurosu's warning dragged you out of your head, blinking your eyes tiredly, prying them open after they stuck close for a second too long. 

You nodded hazily, letting your eyes scan over the court as you processed the situation you were in. A volleyball match, your teams divided in two, five against five.

What was the score again? Did you even move in the last five minutes? 

Question after question went unanswered in your mind, the foggy feeling in your head blocking out any events that happened a bit ago, you couldn't even recall who handed you your water bottle after the spiking drills.

Everything was foreign, unknown, ununderstandable. 

All at once everything hit you, your vision completely blurred out and your body went limp, as if you vanished into the thin air, never to be seen again as you fled away from the volleyball court.

The next thing you could properly feel was the hand lifting you off the floor, bringing you higher up into the air making your head bobble along with the motion, your stomach flipping once you were dropped onto a bench.

Your eyes remained unclosed, strangely, judging from the fact you could barely keep your eyes open throughout the day, it somehow made you laugh at the irony, but the only sound that escaped your body was a breathy whine, the hands that were still circled around your arms tensed up at the sound and a muffled voice spoke up, but there was no way in hell you'd be able to understand what was being said.

The only hint you got that it was something related to you, was the way the person who was holding you replied before shifting you in their hold, tugging you up from the bench.

It didn't take long for you to finally fade out, falling into a deep sleep for the first in borderline a whole week.

"[F/N].. Keep your mouth open." You nodded to your best ability despite the hand buried in your hair, tugging you closer forward by the strands. 

Drool slipped past your lips, dripping down your chin onto the bedding. The weight of his cock placing your tongue down, giving him a free passway to fuck into your mouth with any hindrance.

Your attention got shifted away from the feeling in your mouth as nails dug into your ass cheeks, spreading them apart before a cold substance hit you, whether it was saliva, lube or pre-cum was unknown to you.

The motions on your lower body quickly continued, a foreign object pressing up against your entrance before forcing itself inside, ripping a moan out of you, which was muffled around the cock that was continuously thrusting in and out of your mouth, not only restricting your speech but your breathing along with that. 

"God dammit you're too tight.." His voice rang through your ears, sending a shiver up your spine, shaking your entire core. 

After that the only noises that overshadowed the static in your ears was your occasional gagging and sucking, and the moans from the two sliding their hands over your body.

It was overwhelming, the thickness of both members filling you up on both sides, your eyes tearing up as the cock in your mouth kept prodding against the back of your throat, the cock filling you up from behind teasing you along your prostate, making sure not to press directly into the bundle of nerves.

It was frustrating, driving you mad by the second.

You bobbed your head downwards and moved your hips in sync with the thrusts, desperate to gain more of the feeling, you were longing for it, absolutely hungry for the pleasure.

"Such a slut, the way you're slamming your ass back to my hips, holy fuck [F/N]." The blond spew out, his hand sliding up to your head, slapping his brother's hand away before pushing you down on the cock further, making both you and the gray haired male moan, the sound escaping your mouth going straight to his cock.

"Ah jesus fuck warn a man before you do that, 'Tsumu.." Osamu threw his head back, ruffling his messy gray hair into an even messier state.

"Fuck off." Atsumu bit back, his thrusts quickening, his hold on you tightening, signalizing you that he was on the verge of his climax. 

Determined to get the two brothers off at the same time, you hollow your cheeks and sucked harshly on Osamu's cock, making his body twitch along with yours.

The feeling was building up, Atsumu's cock finally pumping into your prostate, Osamu's cock mercilessly pounding into your throat, their hand dancing over your body leaving a trail of lighting on your skin, goosebumps, shivering, the moaning, gasping, sweat, skin on skin.

And then it was over.

"[F/N]! Wake up you fucker!"

"Can you tone it down a bit? He fainted like two hours ago."

"Sorry but I can't really focus on my work if [F/N] over here is moaning in his sleep like a fucking pornstar, excuse you."

You opened your eyes hazily to see the white tiles ceiling of the nurse's office above you, the soft bedding you were laying on bringing you an immediate feeling of comfort.

You processed the fact that Osamu and Atsumu were both in the room with you before their conversation replayed in your head.

'Moaning like a pornstar..? In my sleep?'

You cocked your head towards the twins, scowling at Atsumu's grinning face, barely a few inches away from yours.

'Wait.'

Your thoughts ran over the events that just happened and your cheeks reddened in color, your eyes widening and you felt the wet spot in your shorts for the first since you woke up.

You sat up straight immediately, shocking Atsumu away from you, letting the fake blond flinch away from you and land on the floor, kicking Osamu's shin as he snickered.

"Holy fuck, holy shit. I had a motherfucking wet dream about you fuckers."

Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say out loud.

"You had a what now?" Osamu gaped, the laughter at his brother's fall already forgotten as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. 

"No no- Nothing, fucking nothing at all-" 

"We're not just brushing past that one [F/N], you had a what about us now? Go on and tell us, doll."

Your face flushed at the nickname and you crossed your legs together tightly, managing to direct Osamu's attention to your lower body, making the younger twin grin.

"[F/N], don't tell me you actually came untouched, because of a wet dream?" Osamu couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling up in the sentence as he stepped closer to you, grabbing the end of the blanket, yanking it away from your body, effectively exposing your lower body and the boner you desperately tried to hide.

"Ah? [F/N]? What's this, doll?" Atsumu wrapped an arm around you, sitting down next to you and the bed and bringing his free hand to your shorts, palming your erection with one hand, cackling at the wetness that his hand came in contact with.

"Holy shit you actually did come untouched! You fucking slut, holy shit." Atsumu's words only shared a huge resemblance to the words he spoke in your dream, arousing you once more as your thoughts drifted back to the events in said dream.

Osamu kneeled down onto the bed, tugging your shorts off before you could protest, whistling at the wet spot on your boxers. 

"Take the boxers off too 'Samu." Atsumu complained, tugging your shirt off your body lazily, bringing his hands up to your chest, rolling your semi hardened nipples around with his index finger and thumb.

"Hold on- Ah shit, Atsumu stop fucking digging your nails into my nipples." You bumped your head against Atsumu's shoulder, the blond pressing his lips together before complying and placing the pads of his fingers against your nipples instead.

Osamu had already tugged your boxers down and undressed himself decently, the only thing left on his being his button up shirt and socks. The gray haired male glanced around the office for a good second before settling his eyes on a small package on the desk, getting up from the bed and picking it up before moving back to you and Atsumu, tugging your bare body away from his twin.

Osamu nodded at Atsumu's tie and the blond got the hint surprisingly fast, tugging it loose from his neck and wrapping it around your eyes twice, tying it together behind your head.

Osamu tugged off his own tie, instead tying it in a way so the fabric was knotted up in the middle, before pushing the ball into your mouth and wrapping it twice around your lower face as well, tying it together at the same position as Atsumu's tie.

The twins took a quick silent moment to make sure you were still fully into it, despite waking up just a bit ago, to which you nodded in affirmation, Osamu's tie digging painfully into the corners of your mouth as you tried to speak.

Atsumu pushed you off his chest, angling your face down to his twin's crotch, extending his hand to the younger male.

Osamu smacked the package of bandages into Atsumu's hands, grabbing onto your wrists and pulling them together onto your lower back. Atsumu ripped the plastic package open and circled the fabric around your wrists multiple times, eventually pulling it up to your makeshift blindfold, tying it around the fabric to keep your hands in an uncomfortable, strained position. 

You whined around the gag, shifting your hands around in order to find a more comfortable position, which you did fail at, dragging a smug, cocky laugh out of Atsumu.

"You really thought we'd make it easy for you, kitten?" Atsumu purred, placing his hands on your asscheeks, spreading them apart and liking a stripe down your entrance, making you tense up.

You buried your head into Osamu's legs, forced to shift away as Osamu tugged your head up by your hair, shoving his clothes down, tugging his erection free from his boxers awkwardly. 

"God dammit, I shouldn't have gagged you yet.." Osamu complained quietly,tugged the gag free from your mouth, not giving you any time to take a proper breather or to flex your jaw, shoving his cock down your throat impatiently.

"Didn't even give the poor boy a second to breathe, you're a fucking asshole aren't you 'Samu?" Atsumu spoke up from his position at your lower body, the vibrations of his sentences rocketing through your body, a muffled moan escaping your twitching, restricted body.

"Says you, talking while you're eating the dude out, call me an asshole all you want, prick."

Atsumu hummed in reply, working his tongue deeper inside of you, bringing his fingers up to join in the teasing, letting his saliva flow down on the digits before pushing them inside along with the muscle.

The only words that were able to leave your mouth somewhat understandable immediately got muffled out by Osamu's cock fucking into your mouth, taking no notice to the way you gagged around the members, drool slipping down your chin and your small tear drops soaking into the tie.

After a bit Atsumu finally pulled his three fingers and tongue away from your entrance, glancing down at your tied up state, gulping at the sight, his cock twitching in arousal. 

The blond pulled his gym shorts down along with his boxers, stroking the head of his cock along your entrance a couple of times before pushing himself inside, a branded hiss burning up from his chest, the pads of his fingers dragging along your marked up skin.

"You're so tight, try to relax a bit more, doll." He spoke up, almost matching up with the tone he himself used in your dream.

You nodded stiffly around Osamu's cock, the movement barely visible due to Atsumu's tight grip on your hair, pushing you further down on the younger's cock, stimulating the male by caressing every accessible part of the member with your tongue, dancing the tip of the muscle of the slit, veins and any part that made Osamu tense up.

"Okay jesus, I won't last longer like this anymore, pull out 'Tsumu, we're switching." Osamu yanked you out of Atsumu's grip and away from his cock, immediately switching his dick with his hand, forcing you to swallow the left over saliva and pre-cum, before shifting backwards, allowing Atsumu to pull out of you before turning you around, switching places with his twin so you were now lying missionary style, Osamu between your legs and Atsumu at your head, tapping his cock against your cheek impatiently.

You obediently opened your mouth to take him in, humming in pleasure once he moved his cock past your lips, straining them apart with his girth.

"That's a good kitten." Atsumu commented smugly, trailing his hands through your hair, not looking out if he got caught on any knots, simply yanking through th if they were present.

"You read to take me in, love?" Osamu stroked your thigh, thrusting his hips forward, cock protruding through your rim once he saw you nod around his twin's cock.

Due to Atsumu's intention of teasing your rim just a bit before, Osamu slipped in with quite some ease, still biting his lips at the sudden tightness around his cock.

Osamu tightened his grip on your hips and started speeding up his thrusts, fucking your body closer to Atsumu which forced you to take his cock further into your mouth, your muffled moans doubling in volume once Osamu's cock contimued to prod straight into your prostate, the sounds almost echoing through the nurse's office.

"'Samu, pull back a bit." Atsumu grunted, slipping his cock and out your mouth and replacing it with the gag, pushing you up to Osamu's chest so he could lie underneath you, guiding the head of his cock to your entrance, pushing in alongside his twin. 

You cried out through the gag, yanking on the weaking bandages around your wrist, collapsing onto Atsumu's chest as the two began to fuck into you, paying no heed to your wellbeing.

"Ah shit, kitty, you're so tight even with two cocks filling you up." Osamu grunted, sweat running down his nape as the pleasure built up in his gut, the tightness around his cock becoming unbearable.

Any words you attempted to spew out came out muffled, your hips poorly trying to sync with Osamu's thrust while also attempting to rub your red cock against Atsumu's abs.

"Fuck- I'm close.." Osamu grunted in agreement with his twin, their thrusts both angling into your prostate, building the pressure in your body up until you climaxed, cum ending on your own and Atsumu's chest.

"Can you take both of us coming inside, love?" Osamu rushed out the question, making it clear he was on the verge of breaking down. 

Your simple hazed nod gave them enough confirmation as their thrusts faltered and their hops stuttered, semen mixing together inside of you before pulling out, cum dripping down your thigh onto Atsumu's leg.

Atsumu cursed for a second before releasing your smaller body, letting Osamu untie the bandages, blindfold and gag, throwing then to the side uncaringly, snorting in amusement when he realized you had fallen asleep once more, this time comfortable snuggled up against his older brother's chest.

"Cute."

"Shut your mouth."


	33. ennoshita

"Chikara, you really need to sleep more! You look exhausted." You skipped through the empty streets alongside your boyfriend, your jacket slung over your shoulder.

"[F/N], you know that I get approximately three more hours of sleep then you, please don't be a hypocrite." Ennoshita readjusted his hold on the two bags on his shoulder, one being his gym bag and one being your school bag, it became pretty much a norm for Ennoshita to carry your bag ever since you started dating and no matter how much you objected to it, the second year would not falter in his choices.

You whined and spun around one of the lamp poles lined up on the left of the sidewalk, dragging your heels through the dirt as you hurried to catch up with Ennoshita who was already ready to turn the corner, tugging his keys out of his trouser pocket.

"Oh yeah- Your parents aren't home for the day, right?" You crossed your arms and leaned against the brick wall next to the door, wiggling your eyebrows at the equally tall male suggestively. 

"Can you like, not think about sex for one day?" Ennoshita complained, unlocking the door and pushing it open, walking inside and tugging his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack. 

You followed suit in the motion and closed the door, bending down to take your shoes off next to Ennoshita. Sliding your feet into the slippers laid out at the entrance, following Ennoshita down the hallway to his room, kicking the slippers off at his door, flopping down on his bag, snuggling into the fluffy sheets Sugawara gifted him for his birthday.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're just dating me to steal my bedding." 

"You might be onto something there, buddy." 

Ennoshita jumped onto the bed as well, the bags already discarded at his desk, his pair of slippers laid down neatly at his rug. Your boyfriend didn't give you any time to roll out of the way before his boy crashed onto yours, making you squeal at the weight that was added onto your body, Ennoshita's hands shoving your head down onto the blanket.

"What am I onto [F/N]?" Ennoshita attempted to ignore the flare of laughter shaking his shoulders, the beaming smile on his face betraying his stern tone.

"Yield! Yield! You're absolutely onto nothing!" You twisted your body around in Ennoshita's hold, your screams of glee muffled by the blanket, Ennoshita's hold on your head not loosening in the slightest.

Allt9gether Ennoshita released you, sitting up from the bed and tugging over his Gakuran, throwing it over your head and standing up, "That's what I thought, brat."

You stuck your tongue out to him from under his school uniform, pulling the clothing piece down under your chin and burying your face in it.

Ennoshita gave you a pat on your head before slipping his slippers back on, walking out of his room.

"Where're you going?" You looked up from the jacket, kicking your legs up in the air.

"I'm going to get some snacks, stay on the bed and don't move." Ennoshita called back, most likely already in the kitchen.

Of course you didn't listen to him, you barely did.

You rolled off the bed and strolled around the room for a bit, looking at every little corner where every basic teenage boy would hide anything inappropriate. You fell down to your knees and placed your hands on the floor, bending down and glancing under the bed, a box shoved against the wall quickly catching your attention.

"Not so slick are you now, Chika.." You stretched your arm out and grabbed the rim of the box, tugging it towards you and picking it up, sitting back down on the bed with the box in your lap.

You placed both hands on the lid and lifted it off, throwing it off to the side and glancing into the box, scanning over the contents, paling at a certain fabric that caught your eye.

You hummed in confusion before taking it out, the soft peach colored fabric feeling light to the touch, the soft pink lace decorated over the base color was stitched together perfectly, no nervous stitch anywhere to be seen.

You carefully laid the dress next to you and rummaged through the box, a few seemingly high quality brown colored wigs, around shoulder length you assume, different hair styles for each, some with bangs and some without.

You laid the wigs down on the dress equally as carefully, whether Ennoshita actually valued these items or not, it was clear they weren't cheap in the slightest. 

The next items you stumbled upon was a bunch of flavored lip glosses and a couple of simple nude lipsticks. Most of them range from a soft pink to a peachy color, just like the dress.

You picked up one of the lip gloss bottles and examined it, the silver cap decorated with small sparkles. You unscrewed said cap and stroked the brush against the back of your hand, admiring the sparkling peachy gloss in the sunlight beaming from Ennoshita's window. 

You checked the bottle once more and directed your eyes to the label, the keywords 'peach flavored' catching your attention, bringing your hand up to your mouth and carefully sticking your tongue out, licking a bit from the gloss off your hand, retreating your tongue back into your mouth smacking your lips a couple of times.

It does taste like peaches, what the fuck?

Before you could look through the other lip glosses in the box, you heard Ennoshita approach, his voice cutting through the tension that built up in his bedroom.

"I got you some peach iced tea, you better be fine with that because we have- nothing else.." The second he was about finished with his sentence he stepped through the door into the room, his eyes immediately falling on the box in your lap, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. 

You grinned cheekily, licking the left over lip gloss from your hand, coating the sticky sparkles all over your hand before you stood up, walking over to Ennoshita and tugging the drink tray out of his hand, balancing it in your hands and placing it on his desk, the snack bowls and tea glasses shaking a bit at the harsh way you put the tray down.

"I think you have to explain a little something to me, Chika." You grasped Ennoshita's collar in your hand and tugged him together on the bed, picking up the dress and holding it up at the shoulders between the two of you.

"So.. Tell me Chika, is this dress something you like wearing?" You pressed the shoulders of the dress against Ennoshita's, looking him up and down, not being subtle with the fact you were imagining him in it.

"Or.." You tugged the dress away, placing it against your shoulders instead, shifting your weight to your right leg, jutting out your thigh, "Did you get this for someone else to wear? Hm?" 

Ennoshita's blush only darkened at the way you held the dress up in front of yourself, absolutely no shame present in your actions. The second year fumbled with his words for a bit before gently taking the dress from your hands, obviously trying to decide which option he should go with.

"No- It's- It's mine.." Ennoshita rolled the dress around one of his hands, looking down at the discarded box on his bed nervously.

"Is it now? Why do you wear it, Chika?" You couldn't help but tease the older male to an extent, it was clear he was lying through his teeth either way.

"Don't know.. It's just, pretty, I should just box this back up-" Before Ennoshita could put the items back in the box you yanked him back by his collar once more, popping the upper button from button up open, nodding at the dress.

"Put it on then."

"What now?" Ennoshita almost mimicked your shocked expression when you first found the box.

"You heard me," You bent down to the bed and picked up one of the wigs, the long strands straightened all the way down, the bangs reaching on around eye length, laying the wig along with a hair net on the dress in Ennoshita's arms, "Put it on, now." 

Ennoshita fiddled with the fabric in his arms before groaning at your determined expression, placing the items on ted and unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it on the floor before taking off his trousers, just as he was about to pick up the dress, you slipped your finger into the waistband of his boxers, pulled it towards you and let it go, letting the elastic snap against his hips.

"Boxers off too." 

Ennoshita grumpily obliged, bending down to swiftly tug them down, immediately picking up the dress and tugging it on to cover his erection.

The dress was symmetrical concerning length, the right side of the dress continued at least all the way down to Ennoshita's shin, while the left side of the dress was cut open in a slit around his pelvis, a small sown in pair of shorts covered said area, the shorts stopping right at his thighs.

The upper part of the dress was not quite standard either, the collar connected on the sides by a thick soft pink strap, the short sleeves decorated with a similar soft pink wave design.

Ennoshita didn't waste any time to pull the hair net over his head, picking the wig up carefully and nervously eyeing you before putting it on, making sure it wasn't going to fall off with any small movement.

"There, it's on. Satisfied?" Ennoshita crossed his arms looking down at his feet and simply kicking around a bit on his rug.

"No, you forgot one thing." You grabbed Ennoshita's chin in your hand and stood on your toes, the peach flavored lip gloss you previously opened and tasted uncapped in your hand. 

"Lips apart." 

Ennoshita did actually listen to you for that one instantly, not opening his mouth wide open, but gaping it just a bit, almost as if he did this countless times before.

Your hold on his chin loosened in response and you swiped the lip gloss over his ridiculously plump lips, the shiny substance reflecting in the sunlight. 

Once you finished applying the lipgloss you grinned and capped it, throwing it back in the box.

"There, now I'm satisfied."

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes at you and looked at the remaining items on the bed, pushing past you and tipping the box over fully, putting the lipgloss, lipsticks and wigs back in, leaving out some items you still didn't know about and one matte long lasting peach colored lipstick, uncapping it and waving you over.

"I'm not going to be the only one doing this shit, [F/N]."

You hummed in response and mimicked the way Ennoshita held his mouth open just a bit ago, allowing the older male to apply the substance to your lips, starting with your upper lip first.

Ennoshita easily zoned out during the motion, the swiping of the lipstick over your lips was strangely intimate, and that's not even including the way you let Ennoshita handle your face in any way.

After one swipe on your bottom lip Ennoshita didn't even bother to hold back anymore, dropping the lipstick on the floor and cupping your cheek, wrapping one arm around your waist and pulling you in for a kiss.

You immediately placed your hands on his cheeks, Ennoshita's hand on yours sliding down to wrap around your waist as well, moving his lips down yours, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue inside, both your different lip products mixing, the taste of Ennoshita himself and his lipgloss exploding in your mouth.

Ignoring the sweet nothings Ennoshita kept whispering in between kisses, his voice breathy and hazy, you tugged him down closer to you, sliding your hands to rest on his nape instead, your lipstick smearing over both your and Ennoshita's lips.

It didn't take long for Ennoshita to grow impatient, his taller form pushing you backwards until your knees connected with the bed and he pushed you down after checking to make sure you wouldn't land on something.

Not breaking the kiss once, he continued to tug off your trousers and unbutton your gakuran and button up shirt, throwing it down behind him. 

You pushed Ennoshita away just a bit, breaking the kiss with him and taking a deep breath, "You're not going to be on top in any position, your dress will hit me more times than your dick would hit my prostate."

Ignoring Ennoshita's small whisper on how vulgar you were, you switched positions with him, straddling his ridiculously thin waist and settling your clothed ass on his equally clothed erection.

You hummed for a small second before turning around fully, your knees besides both sides of Ennoshita's hands, mimicking the 69 position, your hands flipping the longer parts of his dress to the side. Ennoshita immediately followed your actions and tugged your boxers off, lifting them carefully off your legs and throwing them off the bed, grabbing your cock in hand and stroking it a couple of times

You didn't take your time to give Ennoshita any time to prepare, bowing your head down and closing your lips around the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue across the slit, making the older male's hips twitch upwards. 

Ennoshita strained his head a bit further up and tugged your hips down, copying your actions and making the same move on your cock, the taste of his peach lip gloss spreading over your member.

The same cycle continued for a while, Ennoshita didn't go in on his own accord and only followed your rhythm, so anytime you tried to even tease him he would tease you back in the exact same way.

"Okay no- We're not doing this anymore, get that mouth of my dick we're switching it up." 

Enno released your lower body with a breathy laugh, his cheeks flushed equally red from the pleasure. You got off the male and returned to your previous position, hops straddling Ennoshita's waist, his erection poking at your entrance.

Before you had to even ask, Ennoshita glanced at the left over contents of the box and picked up a bottle of lube, which was probably only in the box because of the 'peach flavor' you saw shoot by on the label.

"You really have a thing for peaches don't you?" You laughed, lifting your hips up and leaning forward, placing your hands on Ennoshita's clothed chest, allowing the male below you to slide his hand to your entrance, spreading the lube around your rim before pushing one finger inside.

You dig your nails into his shoulder, undoing the strap that held the dress collar together, pressing kisses alongside his neck, marking his pale skin up with your lipstick.

The two dominating noises in the room were the rhythmic motion of Ennoshita's fingers squelching inside of you, eventually ending at four digits and the soft sounds of your whines, lips dragging along Ennoshita's marked up neck and bruised lips.

Ennoshita pulled his fingers out of you and tapped your thigh, making you strain your body up sluggishly, your breathing heavy as you shook your head, sitting up straight and lining Ennoshita's cock up to your entrance, sinking down on the member with a low moan.

Leaning backwards, you placed your hands on the bedding, taking charge of the position and moving your hips and and down, bouncing on Ennoshita's cock with a constant tempo.

"A-Ah shit.. [F/N] you're going wa-way too quick.." Ennoshita bit back a cry, his hands flying to your hips, attempting to slow you down but you slapped his hands away, pushing them down onto the bed and lifting yourself up until he cock was barely left inside before plunging down, your whole body trembling in pleasure.

Your hips stuttered and your vision blurred, the head of Ennoshita's cock pushing into your prostate, each thrust finding its way back to the bundle of nerves, every touch releasing a thrill up your spine.

"Chika- Chika, gonna come-" You cried out, releasing Ennoshita's hands and placing your on each side of his neck, bending down and laying your head tiredly on Ennoshita's chest, your hips still moving at the same pace, your panting ringing through the room. 

Blood rushed to your ears and static was the only thing you could hear, your climax arriving without any warning, Ennoshita quickly following in suit, his nails digging into your hips as he threw his head back, sweat dripping down his forehead, his wig messily clinging onto his scalp.

You took a deep breath, ruffling your hair and wiping your eyes for any trace of tears, before you could even make an attempt to lift yourself off Ennoshita's cock, the elder twisted you around in his hold, your back ending up on the bedding instead with Ennoshita hovering over you, his still erect cock stuck inside of you, yanking the wig and hair net off his head and throwing it to the side, combing his hair back once before focusing on you again.

You trembled at the sudden shift inside you, your cock twitching painfully due to your previous release. Ennoshita grabbed your wrists and pressed them against your hips, using them as leverage to thrust into you once, the painful hiss that escaped you spurring him up even more. 

"Ch-Chika- You can't- I just.. came- you fucker-" Your cries only doubled in volume as Ennoshita began to thrust into you at his own tempo, going slower whenever you got louder or your body tensed up heavily and going harder when your shoulder sagged even the slightest bit in relaxation.

"Fuck! Chika please! Just fuck- get on with it! Please!"

Luckily for you, Ennoshita wasn't going to play around anymore either, the torturing please of the heat and tightness around his cock, your arms squirming in his hold, the sweat of your body clinging onto him and the sweet sound of your loud moans going straight to his cock.

Ennoshita bent down just a second before his climax and attached his lips so you, easily slipping his tongue inside, mixing all the flavors the two of you shared ever since you came home.

The pre-cum from before, the saliva you share during the kiss and the gentle peachy flavor from the lipgloss, which was also the last thing that you tasted as Ennoshita's cry got muffled by your mouth, his nails digging into your wrists as he released inside of you, your cock twitching as you came right after him, cum decorating your lower stomach.

Peaches, the only thing that was left in your mind after that, the peach dress, lip gloss, the peach flavored lube and not to mention, the abandoned peach flavored iced tea and snacks on Ennoshita's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what the dRESS LOOKS LIKE BRRR
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/717517808673619978/755842859604639784/image0.jpg


	34. yaku

"Seven minutes in heaven okay! No other fucking arguments or I'm kicking your pathetic ass out into the cold!" Kuroo slammed an empty plastic bottle down on the table, the team groaning in annoyance at the captain's interference into the movie they were watching.

"Turn the television off too!" Kuroo demanded.

Kenma threw his DS off to the side and grabbed the remote control, turning off the tv before flipping down on the blanket covered floor, burying his face in a black pillow pet cat, ignoring Kuroo's calls for him to pay attention for once.

"Just get on with it, jesus christ.." Yaku huffed, leaning back against the couch, his arm brushing against your as he yawned, tugging the blanket in his lap closer to his face.

'Cute..'

You coughed awkwardly as Yaku shifted his attention to you, catching you in the act of staring at him. The libero grinned softly at you, and god your heart soared. How could one person be this endearing?

You wrapped an arm around Yaku's shoulder tugging him against your side, letting him rest his head in the crook of your neck, his hot and slow breath fanning against your skin.

You shot Kuroo a piercing glare as the bedhead snickered in amusement at your shenanigans with the third year libero, despite being used to said shenanigans ever since he enrolled into Nekoma.

You enrolled alongside Kuroo, quickly attaching yourself to his 'friend group', Yaku would punch you for saying that though, 'There's no way in hell I'm friends with such a jackass' was a common catchphrase for the smaller boy.

Either way, Kuroo signed up for the volleyball team as soon as the club activities started while you hung back a bit, you've never played volleyball before, weren't that good in any other sport like basketball or swimming, sucked at communication with peoole you didn't know and most definitely didn't want to attend a club on your own. 

Everything was pretty much crossed out and the dead line for club sign ups was almost approaching, just as you were about to suck up your dignity and join the art club, Kuroo begged you to take the manager position in the volleyball team.

It was practically perfect. You didn't have to play, you could be with your friends and would force them to do all socializing instead of you, absolute dream club. 

So you signed up, Nekomata accepted you without batting an eyelash, quickly shaping you into a great manager, teaching you the basics of volleyball and helping you gain knowledge on strategies so you could pine into any match with advice and observe anyone's playing tactics.

Sure, when second year rolled around and Yamamoto fucking joined the team things got rough, but the first year at least seemed interested in you, despite occasionally complaining about not having a female manager.

You got along with everyone on the team, the third years at the time were a bit more distant, but even with them you somehow formed a connection and hung around with them every now and then.

And then we reached Yaku, he really was something.

Despite being the size of a whole ass fucking ant, the dude had the attitude of a hippopotamus.

Sure he may not have the size of one, but if he'd get assigned a spiritual animal, it'd be a hippopotamus for sure, no fucking doubt.

Only at certain times though, just as the nickname 'demon-senpai' dubbed, Yaku was a full on sadist during practice, well sadist is a bit far-fetched, but Yamamoto doesn't have a huge vocabulary concerning insults unlike Kuroo and Yaku himself.

As well, behind closed doors Yaku was a dead on masochist, but that's not something to get into right at the time.

Outside of school, Yaku was a completely different person, he was not as focused on volleyball as he was during school hours and has his hands full taking care of his younger siblings. 

Since his mother was out of the picture, he took on the motherly role for his baby brothers and took care of them when his father wasn't in the right condition to do so. Judging from the fact the father of the Yaku household was the only one working a day job, Yaku filled in a lot of time for his dad.

And it was tiring, it was obvious to see after countless days of Yaku falling asleep at his desk, during lunch and sometimes zoning out during practice, his sleeping schedule shortened with putting his little brothers to bed every night.

As far as you knew, Yaku didn't mind though.

Every time you went over to his house or spent some time with him, he boasted about how well behaved his siblings were, how sweet and innocent they were and how he would never stop taking care of them. 

It wasn't only his siblings who he boasted about, his father also got a lot of the boasting rants. Yaku would never stop talking about how understanding and caring his father was, despite the small amount they see each other on work days, yaku and his father spent every saturday together. Either going out to do an activity like bowling and eating something, watching a movie or just fooling around at home.

It was a close knit family for sure.

But some days really got to him, Yaku was quite a sensitive person, anyone could argue as much as they wanted, he took a lot of shit to heart and did take everyone's feelings into consideration. 

Discarding his own, most of the time.

He did learn off that way of helping others after you set him straight for a few times though. In what way you may ask? Well, that's a secret.

Anyway, fucking, as Kuroo used to say it, 'You're a full on Yaku simp and I know you wanna fuck him until he cries.'.

And honestly? He was pretty spot on.

You weren't to blame, genuinely, Yaku's an attractive dude with a small build that makes him look like a grade A twink, and yeah, you were into that, sue you. 

It wasn't even Yaku's body alone doing the trick, but his facial expression and attitude as well.

What expression would the usually frowning male make after you've teased him mercilessly for hours, deprived him from any touch after said hours and overstimulated him in the end? Would he cry?

How would the dude, that usually took charge in any situation, react to getting held down, face shoved down into any kind of flooring, his wrists restricted by a tight scratchy rope, completely up to your mercy?

And god you could only imagine how much he would snarl at you and curse you out after not giving him exactly what he wanted. It was deemed only possible in your dreams, wet dreams at that, but after coming up with a plan along with Kuroo, this team bonding sleepover would turn out well to satisfy your sexual fantasies.

And that's where seven minutes in heaven would tune in. Kuroo would first propose to play the game, slowly try to get everyone out of the room in duos, so you could get stuck with yaku in a very small closet.

You planned everything out, the things you'd do to the third year, the things you would say and how you would treat him, and no that's not creepy shut up.

All that was left was to get picked together with Yaku and receive his consent.

"You sure you didn't rig it Kuroo? This is the fifth time you've got picked with Kenma." 

Kuroo held up his hands in surrender at Inuoka's claims, shaking his head in innocence as Kenma grumbled and sat back down on the floor.

"Gross.." Yamamoto complained half heartedly, taking a sip from his cup.

"Says the one who was just sucking faces with Fukunaga, shut your fucking mouth hypocrite." Kuroo cackled back, taking up the empty spot next to Kenma, placing the plastic bottle back on the table.

"Okay, let's do it again." Kuroo gave the bottle a strong twist, retreating his hand back to his cup, taking a sip and the plastic bottle twirled in circles on the table, gradually losing its speed.

In the blink of an eye, the bottle came to a stand still, the cap pointing at your form leaning against the couch. You hid your smirk in your cup and mumbled out a semi-loud 'oh god', hoping to give the impression you were most definitely not looking forward to this.

"Oh? Guess it's time for you to enter the closet, [F/N]." Yaku grinned at you, wrapping his arms around his legs as he stared up at you. 

You hummed and nodded at Kuroo to spin for the second person, the bedhead did so without hesitation and spun the bottle a bit softer.

Once the bottle started to slow down and stopped spinning, Yaku choked on his drink as the bottle pointed in his direction, the red cap almost glaring at him.

"Yaku-san finally getting some action huh?" Lev jokes, gawking and avoiding the plastic bottle that was aimed at his head.

"Oh you have no idea.." You mumbled, placing your cup on the table and yanking Yaku up from the floor, tugging him out of the room into the storage closet.

You didn't take long to press Yaku against the wall, the door locked behind you, wrapping Yaku's arms around your neck. 

You nuzzled your cheek down against Yaku's soft hair, your hands drifting all over his lower back, snaking under his hoodie. You shushed Yaku once the smaller boy started to whimper as the tips of your fingers continued to dance around his body. First teasing all over his back before sliding over to his chest, your hands groping at any part you could possibly grab a hold of, your finger pinching, rolling and flicking his nipples into any possible direction. 

"[F/N].. Hold- hold up- We can't do this.. Not here.." Yaku pushed his hands lazily against your shoulders, not even trying his best to get you off of him. If he really wanted you off, the libero would've already decked you in the face, kicked your shins and fled the closet.

"Don't lie Mori, you're getting all excited down here anyway.." You whispered into his ear, resting your chin on Yaku's shoulder, sliding your hand down his torso, pushing past his waistband and palming his hardening erection.

"Don't- Don't say that you asshole!" Yaku punched your shoulder harshly now, his cheeks flushed a deep red color, the way his hips thrusted up against your hand betraying the fake venom laced in his sentence.

"Gosh those are some bad words, better watch your mouth Mori or I'll do something about it." You teased, grabbing the waistband of his jeans along with his boxers and yanking it down. Yaku quickly follows your lead and steps out of the garments, kicking them off to the side. 

The third year glanced at you in irritation for a second before unzipping your trousers and tugging them down to your ankles as well.

"If we're doing this you better commit as well, dumbass." 

You huffed in understanding and bent down to take off your trousers, dropping them on the pile of clothing next to you along with your boxers. 

The closet you were in was small, incredibly small. There wasn't much in it except some cleaning supplies and a couple of brooms that were propped up in the corner. Nothing to sit Yaku down on, not enough room to sit down together either.

Guess you'll have to hold him up then.

You bent down slightly and wrapped your arms around around his waist, glancing up at his flustered face, "Jump, now."

Yaku did as asked, his feet leaving the floor and before he would land back down, you pushed him against the wall, your arms supporting his body as he immediately locked his ankles together behind your back, arms winding around your neck. 

Your erection was pressed up against Yaku's entrance in an instance, you bent your head down and let a string of saliva drop down onto Yaku's behind, hoping it'd be enough to provide as lubricant because you sure as hell would not get some from Kuroo right now.

"You ever had sex before?" You shifted your hold on Yaku a bit, guiding your hand to carefully adjust the head of your cock to Yaku's entrance, spreading the amount of saliva you had around as best as you could.

"Only once.. He wasn't really- beating around the bush.." Yaku fiddled with his hands behind your neck, biting his lip to muffle any scream as you pushed inside, the saliva not doing a lot to sooth the stretch, it felt as if you were going in fully dry.

"Who fucked you Mori? Why don't you tell me that huh?" You already knew who Yaku lost his virginity too, but for gods sake you did not want to think about him fucking Yaku.

"You already know who- Don't make me say it you jackass." Yaku whined, punching you on your fucking shoulder again.

"Kitten, I won't move until you tell me." You readjusted Yaku's smaller body in your arms, pressing him up against the wall so your clothes chests were connected, your lips centimeters apart from connecting in a heated kiss.

Yaku cursed under his breath for a good second, tilting this head down to hide his eyes under his bangs as he mumbled out the name. "Kuroo.." 

"Knew it." Grinning at Yaku's ticked off expression, you tilted your head down as well and pressed your lips against Yaku's. 

Yaku didn't take a second to appreciate the gentle feeling of your lips pressed against his, opening his mouth and letting you dip your tongue in almost immediately. 

You pushed your hips closer to Yaku, connecting your groin with his behind, the moans at the way you were now fully bottomed out inside of him muffled by your mouth moving along with his.

Yaku's legs began to tremble as you picked up the pace, skin meeting skin in the most intense way.

And god Yaku did not disappoint you with his reactions. 

He was panting heavily into the kiss after you fully bottomed out, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth, his nails digging into the nape as his cries only doubled in volume, unsuccessfully getting muted out by the kiss.

You pulled out of the kiss, trailing your lips down his cheek to his bare neck, marking it up in any possible way with bite marks, hickeys and teeth scrapes. 

The sounds that came out of the smaller boy were addicting. The heavy gasping, the high-pitched squeals, dragged-out newls and the loud crying. It wasn't only the sound that did it for you, but the sight, god the sight.

Yaku has always been cute, you'd fight everyone who'd argue with that, no matter what time or day it was, every step he took he looked absolutely breathtaking to you.

And just, now being held up in your arms, his legs and around hooked around your body, head leaning backwards against the wall, his mouth open in ecstacy, lips red and bruised from the previous kiss, tears trailing down his cheeks and his face flushed an adorable red. 

You were so unbelievably smitten with the third year.

You took one long thrust to press directly into the center of Yaku's prostate, his back arching as he climaxed with a loud cry, clearly not able to keep up with the pleasure anyway. 

You pulled your head away to glance down at the ruined boy in your arms, licking your lips at the tightness suddenly increasing around your cock, desperately sucking you inside. 

"Such a slut Mori-chan," You teased, "I can barely move with the way you're sucking me in, are you so desperate for it you fucking whore?" 

Yaku shut his eyes tightly, more tears dripping down his cheeks as he dug his nails into your shoulders, sobbing in over stimulation as you picked up the pace, now desperately chasing after your own release, whispering degrading and filthy words in Yaku's ears.

"A-Ah shit.." You trailed off with a loud hiss, your hips stuttering in their rhythm as you released inside of Yaku, attempting to catch your breath alongside Yaku himself.

You tried to pull your hips back, grinding your teeth at the way Yaku's ass stayed clenched around your softening cock in desperation, keeping your cum from dripping out.

"Look at that.. You're fucking clenching me inside, don't want me to spill out of you that badly? God you're such a pathe-"

"[F/N] STOP FUCKING YAKU FOR A SECOND JESUS IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES!" 

"HOLY SHIT, SHUT UP I'M BUSY HERE-"


	35. oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by my new co-writer @monster_0361 on wattpad, make sure to follow them and read their stories you grinches <3

You furrow your brows in annoyance at Oikawa and his pathetic bickering, "Aw, if it isn't the annoying [F/N]-chan, captain of the soccer team~?"

"Well if it isn't Oikawa, the even more annoying captain of the volleyball team, what do you know?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Like you have any room to talk, thinking that people actually like you."

You narrow your eyes, taking a step closer to the slightly shorter male, "Oh, I know that people actually like me. And I also know that at least MY friends don't act like it's a chore to put up with me."

Oikawa frowned, taking a step closer as well, neither of you noticing the small crowd that had begun to gather around you two. It was to be expected, after all, being two of the most popular people in the entire school.

"Watch it, [F/N], or I might just have to show you just how much better I am!"

"Or really," you mocked, not believing a word the other male was saying. "Well, maybe I'll just have to show you why so many of the girls around school love me more than they ever could you, now won't I?"

Oikawa took a step forward, the two of you about a foot apart now. He opened his mouth to say something back, but he hesitated when he processed what you had actually said. His eyes widened and his once crossed arms fell to his sides in shock, "What?"

You smirked, taking the final step forward, the two of you chest to chest now, "You heard me."

Oikawa smirked, about to finally reply before Iwaizumi appeared out of the now very large crowd, grabbing Oikawa by his arm and yanking him to his side, "There you are, Shittykawa! I was wondering where the hell you went."

Oikawa looked at Iwa, pouting childishly, "Iwa-chan~! I was just about to beat [F/N] in our argument!"

"You call that an argument?" You deadpan, a blank expression on your face at the volleyball player's words.

Iwaizumi looked at you, cutting Oikawa off before he could reply to your remark, "Sorry about him, [F/N]. Trashykawa has been somehow even more trashy, lately. Tsk, come on, Shittykawa! We need to get to class!"

Oikawa pouted as his childhood friend dragged him off, looking over his shoulder to call behind him, "This isn't over!"

You rolled your eyes, waving him off as your friend dragged you off to your own classes. You knew that it wasn't over, especially with the new step that you had taken in your and Oikawa's strange relationship.

But that only made it all the more interesting.

A week later, you and Oikawa met once more, only this time in the middle of the lunchroom. Ever since the incident last week, your little arguments have only started to become more and more flirty and even more frequent. There had even started to be gossip around the school about you and Oikawa secretly dating, as silly as that was. Of course it wasn't true, but you could see where they were coming from.

For two people who supposedly hated each other, there sure was a lot of sexual tension.

"Aw, if it isn't captain [F/N]~"

You turn around, seeing Oikawa posing with his hands on his hips and a smug expression on his face. You smirk and retort back, "Well if it isn't the twink! Good to see you again~"

Oikawa gasped dramatically before knitting his eyebrows and crossing his arms, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, "I'm not a twink!"

You hum, stepping forward and away from your small group of friends, Oikawa doing the same, "Hmm, I'd beg to differ. I mean, look at that figure~ you'd be so easy to break, too..."

Oikawa takes another step forward, "As if you could even top me in the first place!" You tsk, looking the slightly shorter male up and down. Oikawa seems to notice you checking him out, a small smirk gracing his features as he gestures your eyes back to his face, "Eyes up here, pretty boy."

You roll your eyes, slowly moving so that you and Oikawa are nose to nose, "Well, hate to tell you but... I'm not a bottom."

"Well neither am I," Oikawa says with a confident smirk.

"You sure about that~?" You breathe out, leaning down to whisper the sentence into Oikawa's ear.

The latter tenses up, barely noticeable to the crowd that had gathered. He gulps before pressing a hand against your chest, slightly shoving you away, "Yes, actually, I am. And I'm more than happy to prove it to you, too."

You look into Oikawa's eyes, a twinkle of mischief sparkling in your features. You grab his wrist, walking off and dragging Oikawa behind you, "Well, let's go then~"

Oikawa's eyes widen as the two of you speed walk out of the lunchroom, "What— are you serious? Right now?"

You stop suddenly, looking back behind you at Oikawa, "We don't have to if you don't want to, you know."

"No— that's not what I said—" Oikawa stutters out, brows furrowing. At seeing your annoyingly handsome smirk come back, he takes a moment to solidify his words. "I want to, and I also want to prove to you that I'm NOT a bottom."

You roll your eyes, a smile on your face as you continue to pull the other captain along, "Whatever."

In all honesty, you were relieved that Oikawa had said yes. You'd been wanting to do this for a while now, but knowing that he still felt the same made you happy. Deep down, you knew that Oikawa had more self-respect than to sleep with someone for something as petty as proving that he wasn't a bottom.

But sometimes you really wondered, you know?

Finally reaching the storage room for the soccer club, you open the door and let it close behind the two of you. Oikawa huffs, pulling his wrist away and rubbing it, leaning his weight onto one leg while the other is stretched out to the side in a slightly dramatic fashion, "Well? If you're scared to take action, then more points as top are coming my way~"

You turn around to face Oikawa, taking a step forward and pushing his shoulder. Oikawa stumbles backward into the wall, not expecting that. He looks at you in annoyance, an obvious 'what was that for?' on his tongue. However, he didn't have the chance to actually speak due to your mouth suddenly on his.

Oikawa's eyes widen before they close. He licks at your bottom lip, trying to ask for entrance, somehow thinking that he was actually the dominant one here. You roll your eyes in your head, reaching your non-dominant hand down to grip Oikawa's ass, the other grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to you.

The sudden roughness causes Oikawa's mouth to open and you take the opportunity to shove your tongue down his throat. Oikawa lets out a whimper, wrapping his arms around your neck as you press a knee in between his legs, rubbing dangerously close to his clothed member.

You pull away from the kiss, a smirk on your mouth and your eyes half-lidded with lust, "Was that a whimper I heard~?"

Oikawa's eyes widen before lowering into a glare and he looks to the side, "Shut up."

You chuckle, taking the opportunity to kiss at Oikawa's neck. You can hear him resist a moan as you suck at the skin, leaving sloppy kisses in every spot you get the chance. However, once you reach the area just under the angle of his jaw, you can feel his knees go weak as Oikawa lets out a breathy moan.

You smirk against the volleyball player's neck, continuing to suck and kiss that specific area. As your mouth is occupied with your partner's neck, your hands take the time to slip up his shirt, tracing the dip in his spine and rubbing down his sides and up to the bottoms of his shoulder blades.

Oikawa's back arches against your hands, causing him to push his hardened erection against your thigh. You smirk, pulling away from the very large and very obvious bruise that was left on the captain's skin. Your hands tug at the sides of Oikawa's top, the male, in turn, raising his hands from your neck to above his head so you can slip it off, throwing it onto the floor.

As soon as the piece of clothing hit the ground Oikawa's mouth was back on yours and his arms around your neck. You greedily kiss back, tongues swirling together in the other male's mouth, lifting his leg so that his thigh was against the outside of yours and he was all but grinding against your leg.

You're able to bring yourself to pull away from the heated kiss long enough to mumble out for Oikawa to jump. He does so and you slip your hands under his thighs as he wraps his other leg around your waist, ankles crossing behind you. You shove him against the wall once more, the chilliness of the surface making Oikawa's back arch and for him to let out a whimper.

You take the time to attach your lips to his nipple, swirling your tongue around the bud as you lightly suck on the flesh. Oikawa's mouth opens in a silent 'o' shape as he laces his hands into your hair, tugging lightly at the scalp, "[F/N]— oh fuck~"

Your stomach does flips at hearing him talk like that, "Fuck, you sound so hot when you say my name like that~"

Oikawa whimpers and tugs at your hair again. You smirk and move over to his other nipple, flicking it with your tongue as you rub the previous one in circles with your thumb. Oikawa's back somehow arches even more, "[F/N]— [F/N], please~ ah~ oh fuck—"

You can hear the need in his voice, causing your pants to grow almost painfully tight. You set Oikawa down, taking off your own uniform top and throwing it in the same general direction as the other male's. Oikawa leans against the wall, running a hand through his hair with a fucked look on his face as he waits for you to rail him.

You go back to what you were doing, pulling Oikawa against your chest as you kiss him. You kick off your shoes, nudging them to the side as you tug at the bottom's pants. Oikawa lets out a muffled moan and kicks off his own shoes, letting you pull down his pants. You smirk and drop to your knees, looking up at Oikawa's face.

'Not a bottom my ass,' you think.

Oikawa whimpers out, noticing your delay. He doesn't think much as he speaks, "Please— yes, yesyesyes— whatever it is you need to hear to keep going, just do whatever and hurry it up—"

You chuckle, "You turn me on so much when you beg~ such a good little boy for me, aren't you?" As Oikawa is about to reply, you yank his boxers down. Oikawa completely forgets what he was going to say, instead shutting his mouth as he kicks off his underwear, too. You smirk and tap Oikawa's leg. "Over my shoulder."

Oikawa nods and puts his leg over your shoulder, leaning against the wall and on his other leg as you grip the base of his cock, slowly stroking him up and down. Oikawa slaps the back of his hand over his mouth as the other goes to grab your hair, "[F/N]—"

"So good for me~" You keep eye contact for as long as you can as your face gets closer to Oikawa's member, causing his thigh to slowly move further onto your shoulder, licking a slow stripe from the base of his cock to the sensitive tip.

"Stop teasing, you fuck—" He breathes out. You chuckle and slowly pump the volleyball captain's cock, spreading his other leg so you have access to his puckering hole and scooting his thigh onto your shoulder as far as he was comfortable with. You experimentally stick the tip of your tongue out to lick at his hole, causing Oikawa to jolt. "Fuck— do-do that again—"

You smirk as you go all out, jerking Oikawa off as you eat him out. Oikawa is basically shaking, moans constantly leaving his mouth. You can feel his cock twitching, causing you to pull your mouth away from his ass and grip the base of his cock to keep him from coming.

Oikawa whines, back arching, "That hurts!"

You ignore him, although a bit guiltily, and slowly stick a finger inside of him. Oikawa's eyes widen once more and his breath hitches. You begin to slowly wiggle it around, causing the volleyball player to gasp and rut his hips down against your hand. You silently tsk and add a second finger, now beginning to stroke Oikawa's cock.

"You're so hot~ you can't even stop shaking because of how good I make you feel, can you?" You hum out, finally adding the third finger to properly stretch your supposed rival, jerking him off even faster.

Oikawa's back arches as he cums all over your hand, his fingers digging into your scalp to the point that you bite your lip to resist a moan of your own, "Fuck— [F-F/N]~ Haahh~ F-feels so g-goOD~!"

His back arches and you smirk and pull your fingers out, letting Oikawa remove his leg and lean completely against the wall, slowly sliding down because his knees were so weak. You tsk, standing up and licking off your hand as you look Oikawa in the eye. He bites his lip, suddenly having gained all of his energy back.

You roll your eyes, "You're like a rabbit with how horny you are. Stand up."

Oikawa scowled but still did as told, crossing his arms. You smirk and walk up to him, grabbing his chin roughly and kissing him, your tongue slipping its way into his mouth. Oikawa moans, relaxing into the feeling. You push him against the wall for the nth time, unbuckling your pants and pulling them and your boxers down enough in the front to grab your hardened member and pull it out of it's restraints.

Oikawa kisses you again, wrapping a single arm around your neck as he pushes your pants down more. You get the idea and slip them all of the ways off, getting them out of the way with your foot. Oikawa takes your member into his hand, stroking you slowly as he leads both of you back against the wall. He pulls back long enough to mumble against your lips, "Fuck me~"

"Mmm, look who's a bottom now, huh~?"

Oikawa groans in annoyance, "Shut up and just rail me already—"

"You're so sexy when you beg~" You lean into his ear, whispering huskily. "Now jump."

Oikawa does as told without hesitation, jumping and wrapping his legs around your waist. You shove him up against the wall, positioning your cock at his needy entrance. Oikawa snakes his arms around your neck, grinding down against you. You grunt quietly at the feeling, grabbing his hips to stop him. Oikawa smirks and whispers into your ear, "Come on now, I'm waiting~"

At the obvious teasing tone in his voice, you snap. Maybe it was the three and a half years of built-up annoyance, or maybe it was the equivalent number of years of built-up sexual tension, but you couldn't help but shove yourself deep inside of the male in front of you.

He whimpers, back arching as he is forced to suddenly adjust to your size. You bite your lip at the feeling of him clenching and unclenching around you, resisting the urge to fuck him senseless without even waiting for him to catch up. However, you were raised better than that and bore with it while you waited for his OK.

Oikawa takes a deep breath, moving himself up before sinking back down onto your cock, a quiet whimper leaving his throat. He takes a deep breath, nodding his head as he speaks, "M-move..."

You comply almost instantly, pulling out before shoving back in, causing Oikawa to yelp at the suddenness. But the noise or surprise quickly turns into a loud moan, directly into your ear.

You smirk and continue to fuck him against the wall, enjoying the way he would bounce slightly, the fucked expression that he wore, and the fact that he looked as if he'd never felt anything better than this in his entire life.

"Fuck, Oikawa, you love it when I rearrange your guts like this, don't you?"

"Uh-huh~ Ah- I-I love it when you f-fuck mE~"

You press one hand against the wall, the other going to hold his waist so you could go even deeper, "Oh do you? You're so hot when I fuck you like this, in the storeroom while classes are going on~ you don't even care do you?"

Oikawa doesn't even reply, mind hazed from the pure lust that's coursing throughout his body, "R-right there— hit there again~ please— a-ah~"

You do as he says, making sure to repeatedly hit that spot, causing his moans to increase in volume. You begin to stroke his cock as you can feel yourself slowly nearing your edge, "Fuck— Oikawa—"

"[F/N]—" He repeatedly mumbles your name to the point that it barely even sounded like a word anymore. However, when his back arches and his eyes shoot open, he all but screams it as he comes. "[F/N]~!! [F/N], fuck!"

The feeling of him clenching around you and hearing him scream your name flips something in you, causing you to pull out just in time to come so you didn't accidentally release inside of him, which would've been a pain to clean up. The only sounds are the two of your's heavy breathing before you actually speak, "Fuck, that was hot—"

"HEY, SHITTYKAWA! SOMEONE SAID THAT THEY SAW YOU COME IN HERE WITH [F/N]! HURRY THE FUCK UP, PRACTICE IS STARTING SOON! But I doubt your bottom ass will even be able to walk from what I heard from down the hall!"

You snicker, looking at the pouting Oikawa in your arms. You smirk, "Looks like even Iwaizumi knew that you were a bottom~"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some time I've decided to try and get a co-writer, in the end I managed to get in contact with two, monster_0361 and G0DIVA (both on wattpad), their writing is amazing so make sure to check both their stories out
> 
> My main goal with this is to finally put an end to the tiresome burden of writing smut as to not make people wait for months but that's impossible to do alone, and I'm glad two people are willing to help me with this, so istg yall better follow them, without them you horny shits wouldn't have any smuts to read from LUST : )


End file.
